Mizuki and the power of flame
by GreyzaNalu4-ever
Summary: I don't own fairytail or it's characters also LUcy is super out of character...Well so is everybody but if you make it to the end that might not be an issue ;)


MIZUKI! LOOK OUT!" her mother shouted the house was on fire the whole block was on fire and they were escaping Mizuki looked up the support for the door was about to fall she felt something impact her stomach it was her mom she fell backward and her mom was crushed "MOM NO!" Mizuki crawled forward and grabbed her mother's hand she coughed "get out of here the firemen will know I'm here you have to go" "but I can't just" "go Mizuki I'm not asking" she said Mizuki felt tears stinging her eyes but stood up "I'll come back mom I promise" she said and ran out Mizuki was on the stairs when the rail way broke she fell down two flights "damn it why do we have to live on the top floor" she huffed and tried to stand her ankle burned and she fell back to one knee "HELP!" she shouted down the stairs "HELP!" nothing happened no one came the flames had reached her mother by now and were still coming to get her she coughed her lungs and throat burning from the smoke she would die here Mizuki knew it but just when she closed her eyes she felt herself lifted from the ground her eyes stung and were clouded by the smoke she felt wind rushing by her face whoever had rescued her was running and fast she heard shouts and felt her body placed on the ground somebody put a mask over her mouth as she began to black out but it stopped her Mizuki began coughing "oh thank god!" she heard somebody say "thank the lord I got here in time" Mizuki opened her eyes more there was a women sitting next to her she had red hair and brown eyes and was strikingly beautiful she had a worried expression on her face Mizuki sat up the mask was still on her face she looked back at the burning building firemen were on the scene the women who saved her looked burned while Mizuki herself barely had a scratch on her "who…" Mizuki began but took off the mask first "who are you?" "right now's not a good time for questions just know I'm family" Mizuki coughed the air was starting to fill with smoke the women picked her up again it seemed like she did it with ease they walked toward the nearest fire truck and she spoke to the men with authority "check for civilians and get this fire out as soon as possible send two units to each end of the fire and try to isolate it" the fireman nodded and talked fast in to a walkie talkie going toward a group of men un ravelling a fire hose the red headed women walked back over to Mizuki "are you alright?" she asked "yeah I'll be fine I think" "good wear leaving" "we?... But I don't know who you are" the women huffed "my name is erza scarlet" Mizuki flinched she'd heard the name scarlet before but couldn't quite place it "I am your half-sister" Mizukis jaw dropped erza nodded "you are special just like me do you want to know how" Mizuki nodded "then fallow me" she held out her hand Mizuki hesitated this women who just saved her life claims to be her half-sister it all sounded a little crazy erzas hand waivered a little Mizuki took it without another word if this women saved her life she had to be good plus she would be put up for adoption if she didn't Mizuki was only 15 and the only family she knew was her mom her dad had died when she was 7 and her uncle disappeared after that erza smiled and jumped Mizukis feet left the ground and all of a sudden they were on a building across from the burning ones erza bent to pick Mizuki up again and started running they were coming to a gap that she jumped easily "how are you doing this!" "With magic" "that's a pretty non contributable response" "I was being serious, it's how were special we can all use magic" "who is this we! I barely know you and why did you choose now to show up why not before" "because your mom called me" "she what!" "You don't know anything about the magical community do you?" "No what magical community" "you are a princess you realize this don't you" "I'm a what!" "Man you've been missing out how old are you kid" "I'm 15" "your only 4 years younger than me and your other sister and brother" "what I have another sister and a brother" "yeah and that's weird" "what?" "Your hair" Mizuki looked at her hair it was coal black "what about it" "nothing just that all scarlet's have either red or blond hair and you're supposed to wear it a certain way although I don't wear it that way so I can't blame you" "You're making no since at all!" erza looked down at her and grinned lightly "don't worry that's what I said when I was 9 that's when they came to get me" "who came to get who!" erza stopped running abruptly Mizuki looked around they were in the middle of a clearing with miles of forest all around them "where are we!" she shouted "just wait for it erza said quietly she stood and pointed looking at her watch right where she pointed something opened it was a portal it was white and big enough for a car to fit through Mizuki looked from the portal to erza "what the hell is that" "step through" erza said Mizuki looked at it again erza sighed and grabbed her by the shoulders Mizuki started to scream as she was pushed through the portal everything was extremely bright for a second then she was faced with the same night sky only now they were on an island in front of her was a huge mansion she could see land in the distance erza walked passed her and turned back "you coming?" Mizuki scrambled to her feet and fallowed erza to the castle the inside was nice with thick red carpeting and portraits of different people she stopped before one it was her father she looked at it and touched the frame erza looked back at her "come on we have to let uncle know you made it back safely" erza took her hand and pulled her gently down the corridor until they came to two huge doors erza pushed one open it opened to on office it was nicely lit Mizuki was shocked to see who was sitting in the office chair he looked up his raven hair shaggy it was her uncle Grey he smiled "hello Mizuki" he said standing Mizuki walked forward a little and gave him a hug it was the first familiar face she'd seen since she got here he kissed the top of her head "I should unlock your powers before you go to your room" "uncle grey I don't know what's going on I just want to go home" "it's ok erza you can leave us" he said erza nodded and left the room Mizuki sobbed quietly into greys shoulder "it's ok I know this is all really sudden but I need you to bear with me can you do that?" he asked looking into her eyes she nodded wiping the tears from her eyes grey smiled "that's my girl now I'm going to unlock your powers do you know about them?" Mizuki shook her head "all your siblings and relatives can use powers we call it magic it just simplifies things I have power over ice" grey held up his hand an ice sculpture appeared in his palm it was of a dog "your sister erza well there's no proper way to explain it but your other sister Lucy she uses celestial magic" "what's that like" "you'll see" grey said with a smile Mizukis head hurt a little bit "are you ready to see what type of magic you use?" she nodded and closed her eyes grey touched her forehead she felt every muscle and limb in her body tighten her whole being began to burn all her veins stood out in glowing red when they stopped the world went black.

Chapter 2

Mizuki woke up in a white room there were shades of blue and other beds lined along the walls erza was lying in one of them there was something coming from her arm Mizuki looked up and seen a monitor with a jumping green line in it that's when her hearing kicked in and she heard the soft beeping of the heart beat monitor she looked at her arms nothing was hooked up to her Mizuki sat up if possible she felt better than before she looked around she seemed to be in a sick bay no one else was there beside her and erza soon a women came in she looked to be the same age as erza only she had blond hair Mizuki lie back down on the bed pretending to be asleep she seen the golden keys in a holster around the blonds waist she had a brow belt to match the holster and a whip to match that her eyes were a honey brown slightly lighter then Mizuki remembered erzas were she had sharp features but somehow a soft appearance she looked concerned and examined the chart by erzas bed and wrote down a few things she started to unwrap erzas arm Mizuki scaled back her reaction to a flinch there was a long scar running up erzas arm all the way to her shoulder it looked deep from where Mizuki was lying the blond re wrapped it with something else when she was done she turned toward Mizuki who immediately closed her eyes relaxing her whole body to appear still sleeping she felt a warm hand on her shoulder that shook her lightly Mizuki opened her eyes slowly like she had just woken up and tried to sit up the women stopped her "better take it slow my names Lucy I'll be your nurse for a while" she said her voice was sweet but laced with worry "o-ok" Lucy smiled and handed her a glass of water that seemed to come from nowhere "drink this it'll help you feel better" Mizuki took the glass and the water inside started to boil Lucys eyes widened and Mizuki dropped the glass Lucy caught it and set on the floor she patted her hand "tell me your name" Lucy said looking at the glass "my names Mizuki Kobayashi" Lucy clapped and broke into a wide grin "ok don't move I'm going to get a thermometer" she said running to the other side of the room she dug through a couple drawers and came back with a thermometer like she had said and stuck it into Mizukis mouth "hold it" she said before going back over to the drawers she grabbed a towel and turned on the water after wetting it she ran back and had Mizuki lie down she looked at the thermometer 523 and still climbing" she said putting the towel on Mizukis forehead the towel started steaming quickly she smiled again and paused she looked at Mizuki one last time "did you always have red eyes" "WHAT!" Mizuki shot up from her spot and looked in the nearest mirror her eyes were no longer coal black they were a crimson red and the tips of her black hair were red Mizuki frowned had her hair grown longer in the last 24 hours Lucy walked up behind her and puled some of Mizukis hair back into a pony tail putting a hair tie in she left some bangs out that went to one side but even still there was a whole bunch of hair that ran down to about mid back and the down her shoulders slightly Lucy smiled "you can go find uncle grey now try not to run into any of your cousins ok" Lucy said Mizuki was in a daze she was surprised at what this all was she looked at the corner of the mirror at erza "wait what happened" she forced herself to remember the image of erza leaving the room last night she had looked perfectly fine "she got while delivering a letter later on in the night after you had passed out do you need help finding uncles office?" "Yeah but will she be ok?" "Yeah erza heals fast she should be fine by this afternoon" "that cut was pretty deep you sure" "and how would you know that" Lucy said with a smile crossing her arms "I uhh….." "right come on" Lucy started down the hall to with Mizuki close behind "this place holds all your family the farther away from gray they are the less access they have to the mansion since you're his niece you can go anywhere around here your cousins can go everywhere except grays office and our older brother can go everywhere if you see him don't be mad he doesn't talk much" "how will I know it's him" "he looks just like you except his hair is well It's pink with black tips and spikey" Mizuki nodded "ok anything else" "his eyes are red like yours" "yeah what is with that and the boiling water and the red tips plus the surplus of hair" "you can cut it" "it's actually not that bad but why" "because you're a scarlet one of the magical families" "no I'm not my last name is Kobayashi" "because your mother never took your fathers last name" "but I…." "I know this is sudden ok but I promise I'll be the best older sister I can I missed 15 years of your life and I'll try to make up for it we can go shopping or something you like to do look you have powers we all do but were still human and we live on earth I know the portal might have confused you but it's trust me were still on earth so please just try to go with the flow it'll make things a lot easier for everybody including yourself" Mizuki nodded Lucy wrapped an arm around her in a side hug when Mizuki looked up she was in front of two huge familiar doors again Lucy pushed them open when Mizuki walked in gray was sitting with a young man on the other side of his desk in a chair Lucy smiled "Natsu this is Mizuki she's" "our half-sister" Natsu said his voice was stoic and sharp he had pink hair like Lucy said but it was somehow masculine in its own way the black tips gave it an edge and his blood red eyes were piercing his expression however softened when he laid eyes on Mizuki "we'll talk later I hope" grey said Natsu nodded and stood he walked over to Mizuki and patted her hair he smirked "baby sis" he said in a teasing tone and continued to leave he was kind of tall about greys height and had strong muscled arms he was wearing what Mizuki thought were pajamas they were plaid red pants and a plain white T-shirt he had on black slippers too Lucy smiled and sat in one of the chairs Mizuki took the other one sitting down in front of gray "Lucy why isn't she resting Mizuki only just got her powers unlocked" "because I'm certain she holds the power of fire" "the power of fire only happens every 10 generations she's not even 1 generation from your older brother let alone your father" "yes but she ran a temperature of 523 degrees" gray looked up from hos papers at Mizuki he lifted his hand the ice dog reappeared from last night he gripped it and handed it to Mizuki the dog melted as soon as it touched her skin Mizuki panicked a little surprised and her hands caught fire she screamed Lucy scrambled to the other side of the room while gray wrapped her hands with ice that was already starting to melt "go find Cana she can use her card magic on this" Lucy nodded and left the room grey kept adding layer upon layer of ice that just kept melting witch turned to steam the room was getting foggy "Mizuki I need you to calm down ok this is completely normal you only just got your powers so you may not know how to control them yet" "may why is this happening I thought it wouldn't be something like fire what happened to my hair and my eyes!" "it's because you hold the element fire your hair isn't going to turn completely red but your eyes a permanently red" "why" "it's because of the fire in your core you should start training soon we have to sever the link you have between your powers and emotion" Mizuki was to distracted to listen now the ice was melting faster when the doors opened Lucy and Natsu came in carrying a brunet who Mizuki assumed was Cana they set her down Lucy took the bottle out of her hand "Cana" Natsu said snapping his fingers in front of her face "calm down I'm not that drunk" she said walking over to Mizuki she pulled a card from the small purse she had and slapped it to Mizukis head the ice stopped melting as the card blended with Mizukis skin and disappeared Lucy blinked "but they said you were at the bar all night" "I was but by now I should be able to hold my liquor" Cana said grabbing the bottle she took a long drag from it then waved "you know where to find me" Natsu face palmed and left Mizuki felt the ice leave her hands "that card should only last an hour our two" grey said "by then erza should be up Lucy said to him grey nodded "then be off I have a little business to attend to" "if it's about the letter" grey shook his head "we still have no response to that but it is about young Mizuki here there wasn't supposed to be a fire wielder for another 9 generations I have to consult the high council about this" Lucy nodded and took Mizuki by the hand "come on let me give you a tour of the manor" "o-ok I hope I don't burn anything to the ground" "don't worry Cana's card it blocked your flow of magical energy you won't be able to use magic for a while" Mizuki nodded and smiled a bit "umm Lucy if you don't mind me asking what happen to my mother" Lucy stopped abruptly "Mizuki we do the best we can you know that right" Mizuki frowned "Lucy I don't want you to sugar coat anything when you talk to me give it to me straight" "we couldn't save her in time erza only managed to get you and that was only barely she got" Lucy covered her mouth Mizuki arched an eyebrow "Lucy what happen" "nothing come on why don't I take you to see zohan and victor" "who?" "your cousins zohan has power over the element fire too only his is different victor has power over thunder like his sister Izumi" Lucy said she knocked on a door Mizuki heard giggling then someone being shushed a tall young man opened the door he had shaggy brown hair and a shark tooth necklace on his eyes were a cloudy blue Lucy rolled her eyes "geese you sleez ball do you have to bring random people in here" "I didn't I promise" "where's your sister?" "In here" "oh please tell me you didn't" "like I said I didn't bring random people in here we were talking what are you and erza the only ones aloud to share a room?" "no but at least were both girls" "I get what your implying and she's my sister if I got close to her she would shock me believe me I've tried" "can I talk to Izumi" "she's not here" a voice said there was a hand on the mans' shoulder and he moved out of the way a smaller boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes stood behind him he had pale skin but looked nice and inviting he put on black glasses Lucy sighed "Mizuki these are you cousins zohan" she said pointing to the smaller one "and victor" she said they both smiled Mizuki examined that they both had no shirt victor was wearing plaid blue pajamas and zohan had plaid green ones "hi" Mizuki said meekly "hello hottie" victor said Lucy punched his nose victor fell back zohan put up both arms "wow Lucy normally that's erzas job" "well erzas a little Ill so I did it for her come on Mizuki were going to find Izumi" zohan sneezed and green fire came out at Lucy Mizuki stepped in the way and put her hands up the fire parted around her hand zohan adjusted his glasses "good lord do you use fire or water?" "fire" Mizuki said looking at her hands "oh good what color is it" Lucy rolled her eyes and took Mizukis hand again she pulled her down the hall "hay Lucy where's my room" "oh of course must have slipped my mind you can't sleep in the sick bay forever" Lucy pulled Mizuki back the way they came they passed the sick bay four a couple doors then Lucy opened one it was a huge room with two levels on the top there were three smaller doors "this is the main area" Lucy said pointing on the first floor there was a couch and TV looked normal enough "and up there the last door that's your room you can go look at it if you'd like" Lucy said plopping down on the couch she pulled off her shoes Mizuki looked thoughtfully at the room it was average sized only a little bigger than her room back at the apartment "I guess this is my home now" she said sighing Mizuki sat down on the soft bed running a hand over the quilted surface she kicked off her shoes and lie in the center curled up into a little ball she looked at the celling her black hair pooling around her the red tips sticking out against the golden bed spread there was a TV in the corner but she didn't feel like nose Mizuki closed her eyes and saw flames she seen her mother's face under the pile of rubble and the flames closing in only this time instead of erza rescuing her she was caught in the flames they lunged out to grab her she could practically feel the burns Mizuki woke with a start sitting up Natsu was sitting at the foot of her bed he moved closer and enveloped Mizuki in a warm hug "everything will be alright baby sister" he said softly his voice adding to the comfort Mizuki felt it was like when her dad hugged her while she was little before he left she could hear the rhythmic beating of his heart witch served to sooth her "you ok?" he asked Mizuki nodded but hugged tighter not wanting him to leave just yet "I thought this might help" Natsu said only his voice sounded more like a girls he shrunk somewhat his body type changing when Mizuki looked up she was hugging erza instead her heart quickened for a split second and they heard something like glass shattering the car reappeared on Mizukis forehead and fell off erza picked it up and ripped it in half Mizuki was stunned into silence "no this isn't quite my magic but I can shape shift a lot of us can some can't it's selective" erza said she looked at Mizuki the averted her eyes "you ok?" "Yeah I just had a bad dream" erza nodded "I know what you mean" "really?" "Yeah you notice how there aren't really adults around beside gray?" "Yeah" "well he's kind of like the house father there are no other adults here because they all well there all not among us" "yeah but your almost 20 you're an adult" erza chuckled to herself "hardly you know how old gray is?" "Yeah like in his mid to late 30 maybe 40" "nope grays over 100 years old your immortal we all are" "what!" "Yeah you won't die of natural cause or of age" "so" "so somebody would have to put steel through your heart or cut off your head for you to die" Mizuki fell back onto the bed erza laughed "don't feel so bummed you should get washed up for dinner" "dinner what happened to lunch?" "You slept right through it" erza said she went to the stairs and slid down the banister Mizuki noticed that the bandage on her arm was gone so was the scratch there wasn't even a scar" when erza hit the bottom she looked back up "you coming?" Mizuki quickly ran down the stairs skipping that last few erza smiled "now that's what I call double time" they both walked to the dining hall Mizuki was starting to get her barring of the manor erza sat down between Lucy and an empty chair she patted it looking expectantly at Mizuki she sat down and put the napkin in front of her in her lap "now you'll be able to see all your relatives" Lucy said Natsuno came and sat across the table from Lucy next to him was victor next zohan "alright I'll tell you everybody on the boys side since there all here" Lucy said "that's zohan as you know next is soul" Mizuki looked he was a boy with white hair and red eyes "he doesn't use an element but his sister Maka" she pointed directly across from him "there a pair you see so there magic only works together" Mizuki nodded "got it" "alright next is ciel" the boy had black hair and one blue eye the other was covered by and eye patch he smile happily and talked to a blond boy next to him they had the same blue eyes "and that's his brother Alois they both use demon magic don't ask what that is please oh and that reminds me there older sister Jessie she's not here right now but she has blond hair to and uses demon magic only hers isn't as apparent" Lucy said erza smiled "let me tell you the rest there's not much on the boys side last but not least is Trent he uses heavenly body magic it's the opposite of demon magic" "that's cool I think I got all that in" "great now for the girls side you already met Cana and Maka and you know about Jessie oh that's Izumi right there" she pointed to a girl with red hair and dark brown eyes she seemed to be enjoying herself "next is Ōkami-san she uses beast takeover magic" "cool" "very but bad at times" "ok anybody else" Lucy surveyed the table "oh yeah Rebecca she uses wind magic and her sister mirajane uses well take over magic it's somehow different from beast takeover also there's Marcy her and Jessie are twins but there really cousins it's kind of weird the only difference that you'll see is that Marcy has black hair and Jessies is blond remember that oh and Marcy uses metal magic" "well is that all?" Mizuki asked "yep that's everybody of the people that's here" erza said as plates of food was placed in front of everybody the silver domes were pulled off to reveal different food for everybody in front of Mizuki was a hamburger and French fries she took a bite of the burger and was in pure heaven Natsu tied the napkin around his neck and cut his steak when he took a bite Mizuki noticed it was almost fully pink she thought nothing of it and finished her heaven burger after dinner Lucy showed her back to the room erza had finished early Mizuki found her in there room sleeping peacefully on the couch Lucy laughed "guess she fell asleep" Mizuki looked at the TV it was on MTV showing some guy jumping off a cliff and failing to open his parachute Mizuki chuckled and erza woke up she sat up rubbing her head "how many wounded and how many dead" was the first thing that came out of her mouth Mizuki blinked "ummmm well I don't know if anybody's dead but the sick bays clear" erza looked up at her confused for a second then shook her head to clear it she still looked sleepy "what?" "you have a dream" "I guess that's what it was" erza looked at her hand she clenched it and it started to glow Mizuki shield her eyes when the glow faded erzas arm had an armored gauntlet on it the gauntlet was red an there was a brown leather glove under it she opened her hand and a small flame appeared in the center of her palm Mizuki was taken aback "you use fire to?" "Not quite" erzas hand glowed it changed to a blue gauntlet and a jagged piece of ice formed in her hand she chucked it at a wall Lucy grabbed it "would you stop throwing these we have to pay to fix holes in the house" "oh but zohan can burn down the whole house and no one whines" "he sneezed it's hard for him to control his powers" "yes but think whole house or tiny hole in the wall" Lucy rolled her eyes "if you're going to use magic you might as well show her the whole armor" Lucy said erza shrugged and stood on wobbly feet erzas whole body glowed when it faded she was wearing blue and white armor she had on a head band in the shape of a thunder bolt she held up her hand "Lucy do you mind" "YES I DO MIND" Lucy nearly shouted "oh come on don't you want to show her magic" "yeah but" erza disappeared Lucy high kicked behind her and erza grabbed her leg "crap" Mizuki cringed she could hear the electric shock from where she was standing Lucy pulled one of the keys from her belt "you want a fight you've got one" she stuck the key in the air and turned it a portal opened only this one had weird symbols around it "open gate of the lion!" a man stepped out he had orange hair and black eyes his wore glasses and a tux on he also had cat eras "yes miss Lucy" "fight your hardest against erza" "sorry but I don't feel like dying today' "but Loki your immortal you can't eve be killed in battle" "but it still hurts bye" "Loki!" to late he was gone "I should have called Aquarius!" she shouted after him erza laughed "what a brilliant display of magic Lucy good job" Lucy drew the whip and cracked it a scratch appeared on erzas cheek "don't patronize me" the air was tense Mizuki came out from behind the couch "uhh guys maybe we should calm down a bit" erzas eyes left Lucys for a split second "be care full you're going to" "TRIP!" Lucy shouted Mizuki did trip although she didn't hit the ground she opened her eyes and found herself hovering just before the ground Lucy and erza pushed her back onto her feet "you should be more careful" Lucy said "you almost got hurt" erza said Mizuki smiled "you guys didn't have to do that" Lucy smiled "well what were we supposed to just let you fall" "actually I didn't really feel myself do that I was just there" erza said sitting down she stretched and lie back down on the couch her armor disappearing Mizuki nodded "you going back to sleep?" "Yeah" "why not sleep in your room?" "Stairs just a little too much right now" "taking it slow?" "Erza nodded turning onto her side Lucy had disappeared so Mizuki decided to take a shower she examined her arms there wasn't a single burn on her from the fire "maybe it's because of my control over fire" Mizuki thought as she walked back to her room she sat down on the bed and lifted her hand she held her arm outstretched and focused hard a tiny flame appeared in her hand she tried harder a vein bulged on her arm and the flame sparked Mizuki freaked out and the flame disappeared she sighed "trying to get a reaction?" Mizuki looked up "I know you your names zohan right" the boy adjusted his glasses and nodded "I'm only 16" "cool" "yeah just thought you should know it took me a while to get my powers down and I still have glitches" Mizuki nodded zohan put a hand on his head "you want to like maybe hang out or something" "what?" "You know as family!" zohan said quickly Mizuki arched an eyebrow "it's just my brother he's got a girl in our room and I don't want to listen to the" zohan said laughing Mizuki giggled "alright where did you want to go?" Zohan brightened "come on there's this really cool room that only fire holders can go into" zohan said grabbing her wrist they ran down the hall to a dead end zohan smiled and couldn't stop laughing "it's so cool this is where Natsu hangs out mostly" he said walking over to a light he moved it to the side to reveal a hole putting his hand over it he put a hand over his mouth and pumped fire into it the wall was outlined with red then moved to the side Mizuki looked inside it was a stone hallway leading down ward zohan walked down them Mizuki fallowed cautiously zohan looked back "you scared" he asked teasingly "no!" Mizuki said she looked down it she could only barely see the stairs zohan chuckled and held up his hand a green flame appeared offering more light they walked for a minute or two before they came to a normal looking door zohan opened it behind was a room much like hers only there were a couple lava pits and arcade machines the couch looked more worn and the TV was bigger there was also a kitchen in this one Natsu was there in his pajamas he looked up from the cup of coffee he was mixing and dropped it "zohan" he said looking directly at Mizuki "what did you do?" "I just brought her to the fire pits" "well you weren't supposed to" Natsu said he placed a hand on Mizukis shoulder and walked her dangerously close to one of the craters "we still have to do that?" "Yes it's mandatory" Natsu said "sorry Mizuki I forgot about that" zohan said Mizuki turned around "about what" Natsu pushed her she stumbled backward and fell into the lava Mizukis immediate reaction was to scream unfortunately that only got lava to go into her mouth she started drowning the lava pit was a lot deeper then it looked she gripped her throat more lava was spilling in but strangely it wasn't burning her at all it felt almost warm like water one things for sure you can drown in it like water Mizuki scrambled toward the surface but everything looked red she couldn't tell witch way was up eventually she stopped moving and sank deeper she felt herself hit the bottom "Natsu pull her out I don't think she can swim!" zohan said Natsu flinched "just wait a second" he said looking at the lava bubbles started to rise he cursed and pulled off his shirt jumping in he swam to the bottom and grabbed Mizuki he was running out of air himself and swam fast toward the surface zohan pulled Mizuki out of the crater Natsu jumped out "is she breathing?" "No! What so we do oh my gosh erza and Lucy's going to kill us they'll rip off our heads and feet them to the crocs that's it were dead" zohan said grabbing his hair Natsu leaned over putting his ear to Mizukis mouth he started mouth to mouth doing 30 reps when he was finished he listened again Mizuki responded by spitting up lava she turned onto her side cringing zohan looked at her then fell over backwards "I'm going to live" he said happily Natsu hugged her with a scared expression on her face "do you know how to swim?" he said Mizuki shook her head "at least not very well" she said zohan threw his arms up "see I told you!" "How was I supposed to know shut up!" Natsu shouted it was the first time he had talked louder than an inside voice even zohan cringed "I'm sorry Natsu" he nodded "you should be how could you be thinking of yourself at a time like this Mizuki could be hurt" "can I ask a question" Mizuki said she wiped lava off her shoulder "of course you can" "first Lucy then erza now you what makes me so special?" "It's not that your special it's your powers' zohan blurted out Natsu gave him a hard stare "you are special at least right now if you were to be I don't know hurt in anyway it could seriously mess them up forever" Natsu said "what?" "if you get hurt really bad your powers could become well" "they could become hooked to something you don't want them to" zohan said adjusting his glasses Natsu nodded "yeah I fell like off the room and broke my nose and now my powers are linked to my allergies" Mizuki nodded "is that why when you sneezed?" yeah sorry that happens sometimes" "more like all the time" Natsu said there was a beep from the corner zohan rubbed his hands together and went to the corner he jumped into a chair and moved two joy sticks the chair raised a little and three monitors came out with two keyboards he typed on one and the screens showed the stone hallway and the regular house hall way erza and Lucy were standing there Lucy looked at the camera "yo Natsuno prison raid!" erza said in red armor she put her hand over the lamp hole and the passage opened zohan clicked buttons and the door they came through was replaced by a metal one Natsus eyes widened he stood up and got into a fighting position in front of the door he looked at Mizuki "try not to get punched ok it could whack out your powers" "how long is that supposed to last?" "until your powers fully arrive" "but gray already unlocked it" "yeah but there not fully here yet it takes a couple days" "your body has to get use to running both blood and magical energy" zohan said typing furiously he moved the joy sticks and his chair rose to the ceiling witch had surround screens and four keyboards he handled them all like a pro Natsu braced himself as a fist mark appeared next to his head Mizuki took cover behind the couch and poked her head over to watch the door broke down Lucy was standing looking at her nails Natsu dropped his fist a little but they heard footsteps and erza slid in through the space between the top of the door and Lucys head she kicked Natsu right in the chest sending him back a few steps she pushed of and flipped on her hands back onto her feet Lucy walked in her body glowed and she started floating she floated up to zohan and pulled him out of his computers "what this is so not fair" she dropped him into the lava pit while erza and Natsu dueled she rolled under his sweeping fist Natsu elbowed behind him erza moved out of the way that was all she was doing fighting to move out of the way of Natsu powerful swings "he wouldn't actually hit her would he" "on the contrary they fight all the time" Mizuki jumped squatting next to her was a girl she looked about the same age as her "my names Marcy" "Lucys words echoed in Mizukis head also there's Marcy her and Jessie are twins but there really cousins it's kind of weird the only difference that you'll see is that Marcy has black hair and Jessies is blond remember that" she looked to the other side of her there was a blond sitting with her back to the couch "it's not that entertaining" "oh come on Jessie you have to admit it's fun to spar" Jessie shrugged and stood up Mizuki looked over the couch erza was now only barely blocking a sword attack with one of her own when they both broke "your weak" Natsu said "so are you" erza responded her sword shattered into pieces Marcy flipped out from behind the couch and zohan slinked out of the fire pit they looked at each other "YOU!" Marcy shouted zohan growled and climbed out out the way "GET OUT OF HERE!" zohan shouted "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID FACE AGAIN!" erza and Natsu stopped there dual zohan clenched his fist a green flame incased it Marcy made her arms into an ex shape "you really want to start this screw up!?" "Call me that again see what happens!" "SCREW UP!" zohan launched forward blades appeared on Marcys arms and legs she punched zohan square in the face well more like he ran into her fist he hit the floor hard and took off his glasses breathing fire Marcys hand turned into a shield she used it to block the fire her other hand turned into a sword she ran forward stepping on Zohans shoulder putting the sword in front of Zohans nose he bit the tip and Marcy yelled erza grabbed her and Natsu grabbed zohan "you two stop fighting won't solve what happen in the pasts" zohan elbowed Natsuno's ribs and ran forward flames on his fist he punched and the flames soared toward Marcy erza quickly stepped in the way but Mizuki was faster she ran and stood with her arms forward she parted the flames around herself and twisted around she punched and crimson flames came from her fist she hit zohan dead on she turned and shot clear past erzas head and hit Marcys shoulder she brought her hands down and both Marcy and zohan fell at the exact same time erza nodded "ok where did you learn to do that" Mizuki looked at her hands "I have no idea" Mizuki all of a sudden felt the fatigue of what she just did and fell to her knees Natsu Lucy and erza all flinched Mizuki waved them off "calm down I'm just tired" "you just used your powers 2 days early I would be tired" Jessie said poking Marcy in the face who shoulder was chard and Zohans shirt was completely burned and so was his skin zohan sat up and looked around "what did I get burned" Natsu examined Marcys shoulder "we should take them to juvia" "who's juvia" "she lives in the attic she doesn't eat with us but she's kind of like doctor of the house she uses a special type of healing magic" "that's why I didn't see her" "yeah that too" "too oh and just what have you guys done!" zohan clutched his head "can someone close the fucking door before more of you people seep in here" "who are you calling people" zohan looked up at the second floor standing on the banister there was a girl with orange hair and intense brown eyes she had sharp teeth and was squatting with gave her an even more rude appearance erza clenched her fist "what's wrong titania not happy to see me" she said "Ōkami–san we don't want you here you're only going to make things worse" "I smell a fire user" "I love the taste of" "you shut up" Lucy said pushing her off Ōkami flipped in midair and landed hard on her shoes she dusted herself off Ōkami smiled sheepishly zohan looked at her "Ōkami is that you can I barrow your glasses Marcy cracked mine" "no you can't" she said taking out a pair of glasses" "well can you help me find my back up ones?" she tossed them at zohan he managed to catch it and put them on it was his backup pair "you took me in here before remember" "oh yeah Ōkami that reminds me why are you still here?" "because you idiot you were supposed to give me something" "oh yeah it was a prank thought just forget about it" "whatever looks like you guys need help unless you want to lug Marcy all the way to juvias" "well if you're not going to prank us and actually help" Natsu said "then go ahead" Jessie stood up "I'm out of here no way does gray need to bust me for all this" she said leaving through the open door Ōkami got onto all fours "beast takeover magic wolf style!" her hands changed to paws and brown fur grew out her teeth becoming even bigger her nose and mouth stretched out to become a muzzle "come on you mangy mutt let's go" Lucy said she jumped off the banister and landed firmly on Okamis back "unless you want to get bit I suggest you step off" Lucy slid off her back "your no fun" "and your very heavy one at a time people clear a path" Lucy reached up and gently grabbed Okamis jaw "can you stay focused" "not to worry I got the sense of smell under control" "I really hope you do" erza said Ōkami walked and knelt down to the ground she nuzzled Marcys side until her head got under Marcy slid down onto her back and erza adjusted her she grabbed a hand full of the fur and got on Okamis bottom half sank to the ground "what did I tell you about weight" "well someone needs to make sure Marcy doesn't fall off "she has to do it" Ōkami was looking directly at Mizuki "no were not going to let that happen" Lucy said "I'll do it" "Your too heavy she's the only one light enough and that's only just barely" Mizuki took a deep breath "well I am tired guys" Lucy stiffened "Natsu come on you can't let this happen" "I afraid she's right and Mizukis tired so I'll allow it" "well I won't" erza said Natsu cracked his knuckles "I would be more than happy to retell you who is in charge here" "yeah it's uncle gray" "I meant in charge of this family" "two words Natsu there south Africa" "that was a onetime thing it will never happen again" "new jersey" "alright twice never the less I am still the head of this family and you will respect me wither you like it or not" "oh yeah make me" "I think we should go" Lucy pushed Mizuki onto Okamis back and they left erza watched the door closed "I wasn't fighting fur real because I didn't want Mizuki to get caught in the crossfire" "then let's duke it out right there right now" erzas body glowed and she had her fire armor back on she reached behind herself and drew dual blades "you sure about this the final battle" "no I'm just going to put you in your place" "in your dreams" erza said rushing forward Natsu smirked and brought his sword up to block hers, "what was that all about" "it's a rivalry that they have going on" Ōkami said Mizuki swayed under her stride "yeah it's been going on for a week now lately erza been extra aggressive and so has Natsu they get into fights over stupid things" "yeah like Natsu yelled at me Lucy" "he did that's not like him" "then again I did almost drown in lava" "well in my defense I did say something about swimming" "you can't swim" "I can swim I'm just not strong" "so it's not so much swimming that's an issue?" "yeah" Mizuki looked down at the brown fur of Okamis neck "well now you gone and made her sad" Ōkami said "I'm not sad" "can't lie to me Mizuki my nose tells all" they heard a crash from behind them Mizuki turned around for a split second Lucy turned her back the other way "best you not look" Lucy looked back Natsu had erza pinned to a wall she kicked him back down the stairs and ran after her sword over her head Lucy sighed as the came to stairs "well this is as far as I'm going unless I get to run" Ōkami said "be careful with…." Before Lucy could finish Ōkami was sprinting up the stairs Mizuki held onto Marcy and to Okamis fur "could you go slower" she felt Ōkami completely stop and all of a sudden hit the wooden floor Marcy tumbled down with her Ōkami whined and put her head down covering her nosed with her paws Ōkami changed into a sort of half form curled up in a ball still covering her whole face somebody cleared there throat Mizuki looked up there sitting in a chair and leaning back was a girl with blond hair and solid green eyes she had a red scythe in her hand and was polishing it also a cigarette in her mouth she pulled a piece of hair and touched it to the blade It sliced the hair in half "if you're looking for juvia she's out of town but I can help you" the girl said she puffed up a ring of smoke the set the scythe on the table it glowed and turned into a boy he had white hair and red eyes "your names soul right" 'at your service" he said politely "then you must be Maka" "yes and Maka isn't a healer" "I can do enough for Marcy why didn't you take her to Takaras there's nothing wrong with her" "actually we came here because of me" zohan said coming up the last set of stairs when he walked up Makas eyes widened slightly she put out the cigarette in her mouth walked over to him soul remained seat on the desk "hummmmm you're a fire user so what is this a rash" she touched the burn on his chest "no I got freckling burned" Maka nodded she held her hand out soul hopped up and went over to a table mixing some things together and handed Maka a flask she pinched Zohans nose and poured the mixture down his throat he flinched and fell over Maka chuckled "ok soul now be serious hand me the real mixture" he smiled and handed her a beaker she poured that into Zohans mouth he sat up "not cool soul" "hay I'm the coolest guy you will ever meet" Maka rolled her eyes and poured some of the mixture into Marcys mouth "that should do it" the burn on zohan began to heal slowly "how did you get burned" Mizuki slowly started to back out of the room when she ran into something Lucy looked down at her "going somewhere?" "you guys aren't going to like kill me or anything are you" "no we hurt each other all the time there is a sick bay in our house getting a broken bone or two is normal around here" soul shoved his hands in his pockets adjusted his hat first Maka stood up "that's just about it" she grabbed souls neck and he started to glow changing back into a scythe she spun the scythe around twirling it in the air and hit the shaft into the ground "you had best be leaving all except you" she pointed to Mizuki "no arguing Lucy" Lucy threw her arms up "I didn't even say anything" "but you were going to were you not" Lucy crossed her arms "why are you keeping her here in the first place" Ōkami said Maka smiled at her "I'm keeping you too" "why?" "because for Mizuki it's because her powers are due any minute now and you we need to do your physical therapy" Ōkami frowned "do I have to" "so you want to lose all feeling in your legs arms and neck" soul said Lucy shrugged her and zohan took Marcy and left Mizuki lie down on one of the cots that Maka pulled out for her soul sat on the desk just relaxing while Maka worked with Ōkami "alright now move all your fingers at once" "this is stupid" "alright then why don't you go fight somebody again somebody like Izumi or maybe victor this time your since of smell is still not up to what it used to be" "I'm fine it was just a little shock" "Ōkami I don't want you to fight again not for a while ok" "but Maka that's not fair I want to fight" "hay you see that" Ōkami looked to where Maka was pointing "I don't see anything" "well that's how much of a fuck I give" "wow Maka your one cold chick" soul said "well do it for me promise you won't fight until you have completely recovered you and the wolf" "but the wolf is still in shock" "exactly you might have to face facts and think about never fighting again" "but I can still do it" "can you even get sleep at night anymore" Ōkami was silent "yes sometimes" "does the wolf wake you up more often" she nodded Maka sighed she lit another cigarette "maybe I'll clear you to fight in a week" "a week!" "I'm sorry but you still can't summon your wolf form without being shocked" Ōkami was about to argue when they hears somebody coming up the stairs "hay Maka you wanted me to come up here?" it was girl with blond hair although it wasn't your typical blond something about it seemed alive Ōkami practically jumped out of her skin Maka grabbed her before she ran out Izumi looked down "I'm really sorry Ōkami" "it wasn't your fault Izumi" Maka said Ōkami was scrambling to get away "let me go!" Ōkami started to change she grew bigger but right when her teeth grew out she was shocked by nothing she started growing smaller again still stuck in Makas grasp "let me go" Izumi sighed "Maka why did you call me here" "because you and Ōkami need to sit down and talk about what happen" "if you don't mind me asking what exactly happened" Mizuki cut in Izumis fingers sparked she jumped a little bit "your awake" Maka asked Mizuki nodded "I have been for a while" "well Ōkami are you ok talking about it" she nodded Izumi did to "well as you know Izumi sister to zohan and victor uses thunder magic one day about 3 weeks ago victor was up to his usual antics

"Izumi we need your help!" Izumi woke up her head hurt bad but she couldn't remember why victor pulled her outside to a fight between Izumi and some random wild wolf victor and erza stood on either side of her "we need you to make a charge to lead us to the target" erza said in yellow armor victor Izumi and erza did the same movements twisting their arms over there head they held there one position pointing straight Izumi was trying to and when one of the wolves was pushed out she shot at it erzas and victors lightning fallowed hers and shocked the brown haired wolf the other one ran away fast while Ōkami changed back her whole body burned when she did her eyes no longer red she shrunk back down Izumi couldn't cut the flow of magical energy it wasn't working erza cut hers first then victor "I CAN'T STOP!" Izumi she wasn't even trying anymore victor grabbed her but shocked himself erza pulled Ōkami out of range trying to wake her up "Ōkami….ŌKAMI!" victor pointed Izumis arm toward the sky her whole arm was numb and her legs became weak she collapsed her body still emitting electricity victor couldn't even touch her

"the next day we examined Izumi and couldn't find anything when we examined Ōkami however we found that she had well been shocked not only on the outside her nervous system had been shocked as well as everything else her wolf had been well detained" Mizuki looked at Ōkami "but you just transformed" "not completely it's kind of like I was 2/3rds there" "but when you try to go all the way like you just did you get shocked again?" Ōkami nodded Izumi clenched her fists "Ōkami I'm sorry have no idea what happen I just couldn't control my magic" "I keep going over it in my head Izumi the night before weren't you hanging out with Cana" soul said all of a sudden everything clicked for Maka "you were hanging out with Cana!" she nearly screamed "Maka don't be mad" "well that solves the mystery you were drunk you know just as well as I do that when you drink it effects your magic the reason why we didn't find anything is because it was the morning after by that time the alcohol was completely gone from your system" Izumi was shocked "but I" "you what?" "I don't drink" Maka grew pale "you what" "I haven't drank ever I'm only 16" "but you were hanging out with Cana" "it was Sunday" Maka hit her head "of course it was soul your fired" soul held up his hands Mizuki lie back down she felt weird kind of like everything was being pulled into her ribcage it hurt mostly Maka looked at her "you dong alright over there?!" Mizuki nodded "yeah" her voice was strained "you sure because once you start the process it's going to get difficult and I want to be sure to give you my undivided attention" "I'll check her temperature" Ōkami said trying to stand Maka bent over and hand cuffed her leg to the chair "you're not going anywhere until you talk it out it's a part of both of your therapy" Maka looked over a Mizuki "you sure you ok kid!" Mizuki shook her head Maka un hand cuffed Ōkami and she was gone in a flash Izumi sighed and stood up leaving down the stairs "soul could you get me a cold towel and open all the windows Mizuki I want you to turn onto your back for me" Mizuki nodded and with Maka's help turned onto her back Maka placed a cold blanket on her "it's freezing" soul said Maka grabbed his neck and he changed into a scythe "still cold" "it doesn't matter Mizuki need's to stay cool remember zohan" "oh man we messed up big time" "see this is why I fired you" "you fire me like every day" Maka leaned back in her chair "hay kid you doing alright?" Maka shook her head" "don't mind soul he's well he's a bit fruity" "I resent that" "you can resent everything what I'm saying is if you want to get colder its ok if you strip down souls gay" soul groaned "here we go with you" "what" "you just love making fun of me don't you" "what soul I only said this like twice ever' "I think not" "soul are you sleeping" "I'm the law in this town" Maka rubbed the head of the scythe and soul changed back "were you up late watching TV again?" "Yeah" "geese I tell you that we have to cover in the attic and you go and stay up all night" "I'm sorry Maka that was very uncool of me" "get out your fired" "I'll be back with snacks for all in one hour" Maka waved him off and soul walked down the stairs Maka leaned back in her chair the room was mostly quiet it was raining outside but that was the only sound you could hear Mizuki was hot and felt stuffy her whole body was having a muscle spasm and she couldn't do anything about it the blankets were heavy but cooling they started to seep steam into the room Maka looked over at her "whoa kid" she got and pulled off the blanket she ended up dropping it "damn that was hot" Mizuki was out of breath and getting hotter by the minuet Maka went over to a freezer a minute later Mizuki felt a little cooler but not by much she looked around Maka was encasing her whole body in ice packs and getting more the ice packs were already melting and Mizuki was getting hotter by the Maka place a thermometer in her mouth "you're at 502 and climbing" "is that bad" Mizuki gasped out Maka shook her head "not for a fire wielder" Maka picked up a needle and filled it with blue liquid "you should brace yourself this is going to be really cold" Maka came and grasped her hand "squeeze if it hurts to much" Mizuki was about to ask what she said when she felt like someone was pumping straight ice into her veins she clenched her fists and felt something crack in her right one her body moved of its own accord her hand went up and caught fire Maka was tossed into the ceiling Mizuki sat up her whole body encased in flames she felt like she was being stretched to the maximum her body was cold and hot at the same time the fire burned brighter and brighter the flames kept getting bigger soul was at the top of the stairs by now his arm changed into a scythe Maka stood a pained expression on her face "no don't if you hurt her in anyway her powers will turn off and she won't" the fire all of a sudden grew Maka pointed to the sink "get bucket's the room might set on fire" soul scrambled to the corner scooping up as many buckets as he could and ran over to the sink filling them all and placed them on the floor Maka examined her hand it was burned and broken "well there's one thing she has erzas strength" Maka started wrapping her hand up she put her hands in huge cement hands and tried to move them "this is impossible without Marcy" "Marcys down for the count" "then this will be difficult" soul puffed some hair out of his face and jumped toward Maka his body fused with hers and he disappeared Maka lifted the gloves "thanks soul" "cool guys help out the ladies" he said Maka rolled her eyes "your fired" she lifted the gloves and gently placed them on Mizukis shoulders "you need to calm down the fire can't burn you" Mizuki couldn't even hear her all she seen was fire all she felt was cold it was confusing which only frustrated her more making the flames grown bigger until they were nearly touching the ceiling "we need another fire user in here now" "no go she was able to burn zohan a fire user" "shit what could we do" "she has to calm down on her own Maka keeping her cool won't help she has her own mental fires to put out" soul said going to lean in the chair Maka took the gloves off and sat down herself Mizukis eyes looked like flames and her hair had turned all red her whole body was stiff and the flames changed from classic red to yellow to white to blue to green and all the colors in between it was like a light show "would it be wrong if we like roast marshmallows" soul said Maka hit his arm "your fired" Maka said laughing "I would feel a whole lot better if she would lie down" Mizuki was sitting up blazing soul loosened his shirt collar "I wish she wasn't a fire wielder it's getting hot" Maka frowned and looked at her "hasn't she been on fire for like a really long time" "it's all cool" "maybe we should call grey it's not safe for her to be using this much power" "she might not be using any" "what do you mean" "well soul if you paid attention during your transformation" "I spent my transformation asleep what's your excuse" "I was saying if you paid attention you would have known that I takes each person a different amount of time" "then why did you talk about time like it was a bad thing!" "I thought cool guys never yelled" soul looked away from her "I didn't yell I raised my voice to a cool level" "sure you did cool guy" Mizuki was in her house her mother was cooking she was frying something Mizuki stepped closer "Mom!" "Mizuki oh why did you leave me behind?" "What are you talking about? Mom you told me too" 'a good daughter should never abandon her mother" "what but mom" "you were always a bad apple the worst the reason why your father died was because of you" "but mom he was in a car accident" "yeah because you called him so many times" "he was running a little late" "a little late your messages distracted him and he swerved off the road" "but mom I only called dad once and that's when he was still at work you're the one who" she stopped her mother walked over and slapped her then the whole house was on fire "how dare you blame this on me well if you didn't kill your father you certainly killed me did you even think of me while you're in luxury land" "mom what are you talking about this isn't you" "how dare you talk to me that way I have half a mind to murder you" "what?" Mizukis mom grabbed her arm and walked toward the fire Mizuki pulled and tugged but her mother was to strong next she was face first into a flame, Maka flinched she looked at Mizuki her body stopped burning she fell back onto the bed then sat up again this time she was awake and her breathing was labored "how you feeling kid?" Mizuki shook her head "want to talk about it" Mizuki lie back down onto her side shaking her head Maka smirked "just sleep for now" "mom" Mizuki said quietly Maka leaned back a cigarette in her mouth "just sleep"

**Chapter 5**

When Mizuki woke up the first thing she saw was Lucy sitting in a chair sleeping with her head on the desk she couldn't find Maka our soul but over on the other bed there was something fluffy she guessed it was Okamis dog tail or wolf tail as it was Ōkami was a giant wolf and sleeping with her tail wrapped around her body Mizuki shifted but stopped every muscle in her body was sore and stiff she groaned and Lucy sat up straight she yawned stretching "oh hay Mizuki your awake" Lucy looked at the other bed at Ōkami and went to wake her up when Ōkami moved she growled a little bit but shifted into herself with wolf ears and fluffy tail she seemed smaller like she was just a little kid way different from last night Lucy picked her up like a child and Ōkami nuzzled into her shoulder falling back asleep "come on Mizuki I'm taking Sukoshi Ōkami back to her room" "who is that" "this is Okamis little sister don't they look alike" Lucy turned around so that Sukoshi was facing her she looked exactly like Ōkami it was kind of scary" "so her names Sukoshi" "yeah her name means the little wolf and Ōkami the wolf is her older sister you know her already" "yeah I remember hay what happen to me" "your powers are in, you can use them as much as you like now" Mizuki lifted her hand she merely thought the word fire and a huge one appeared in her hand it was big but manageable she tossed it from hand to hand and smiled she focused on it the flame got bigger and smaller at her command Mizuki smiled Lucy did too "alright come on you should start getting the blood flowing again you've been asleep for 2 years" "WHAT!" Lucy laughed "I'm joking just a day" she said starting to walk down the stairs despite her muscles screaming at her to stop walked down after Lucy she went down the hall with Mizuki in tow "so what was she doing up there" "Maka watches her from time to time" "where's Maka then?" "she had to go out of town for a while she should be back today at any minuet" Lucy said stopping in front of a door Mizuki knocked and victor answered "hay what are you doing in Okamis room" "what can I say I love it doggy style" Mizuki covered her mouth "you what" Lucy said victor was going to say more when a foot kicked him in the center he fell over clutching his manliness Ōkami was behind him looking pissed "you didn't have sex with me he was here because he was looking for Izumi she left with Maka" Ōkami said she looked at Lucy and her face paled "oh my gosh you found her" Mizuki nodded "I didn't know you had a baby sister" "yeah she wasn't at dinner because the poor little things been sick since yesterday but I guess she's feeling all better" Ōkami took Sukoshi into her arms "little wolf" she said quietly the little girl opened her eyes and hugged her "big sister!" "Don't run away like that I was worried sick about you" "I'm sorry big sissy I got really and went outside I guess I fell asleep" "you shouldn't go anywhere without me or an adult with you ok" "ok sissy" Ōkami hugged her tighter "thank you guys where was she" "you should thank Izumi she's the one who found her" Mizuki looked at Lucy but smiled anyway Ōkami blinked "oh well I'll tell her when she comes back" Ōkami said "I'll see you guys later" she closed the door then reopened it pushing victor out he stood up "so Lucy when we going to hook up again "we never hooked up" "not when you were awake but that was the best I ever got" Lucy looked at him "I woke up before you did anything and threw you out a window" 'yeah that was horrible I went to try erza but actually no I think that worked it was either erza or Izumi one of them electrocuted me" "speaking of erza where is she?" Mizuki asked victor looked away from her as well as Lucy "you remember that fight she got into with Natsu?" "Yeah" Lucy started walking "fallow me" she said Mizuki walked but victor stayed behind "I'll meet up with you later" Lucy nodded and walked into the sick bay laying on one of the beds was erza next to her was Natsu erza had wrappings around her head her arm and on her foot Natsu had wrappings on both his arms around his leg and one that covered his ear they both were scratched up pretty bad Lucy tapped erzas forehead and she woke up "good job did you have to do it" "Lucy don't be a smart ass at least not now because I won" "no you didn't Natsu he umm well take a look at your x-rays Lucy went to the corner and put things on a black wall she flipped a switch there was a picture of erzas rib cage with a large object through it the rips around it were shattered and the ones at the top were cracked and broken erza looked under the covers and threw them off there were wrappings around her torso "if he was inches higher he would have punctured your heart he almost killed you" erza clenched her fists "that bastard stabbed me" "erza calm down or else you'll go into rage mode" Lucy said but erza wasn't listening she ripped off the bandages Mizuki could see the scratches healing erzas teeth grew sharp Lucy grabbed Mizuki and pulled her into a containment tube she locked it as erzas hair turned silver and her eyes turned red she stood up and picked the bed she was just lying on up and threw it at the window the bed broke and erza started destroying everything "what happen to her" "this is what happens when erza gets really mad" "but" "no it takes a lot a wouldn't you be mad if somebody almost killed you" "well why isn't she destroying Natsu he's out there in the open" "well she doesn't want to although he could have killed her erza understands that she's lucky he didn't she's mad about it but happy to be alive "so what's with the hair and the teeth" "you have sharp teeth to when you get mad and your eyes are already red" "I do?" Mizuki felt the teeth in her mouth "not right now when you get really mad it happens to all fire users" "why only fire users" "because you have the soul of a dragon" "a dragon?" "yeah it's how your able to use fire magic" "so what about you" "luckily that doesn't happen I could destroy everything of course then everyone would think I was crazy" Mizuki chuckled to herself "Lucy what was it like when you got your powers" "well I was running a fever everybody does I was only 13 at the time so I tried running away that worked horribly I passed out in the woods when I woke up it had only been a couple hours and I was still hot only now It was dark I stumbled through the woods until I got sleepy again and passed out next time I woke up erza was carrying me home she was a little lost herself we rested by a tree and I can't remember much after that but I remember asking erza what had happen a day later she said I had started glowing and something came out it shot toward the sky and the keys appeared in my hand these golden ones a sets of silver ones and black ones she said by whole body was glowing so bright that's how gray and the others found us the glow faded and they brought me back here" "wow I wish something like that happened to me" "well what I did was stupid and dangerous" the woods around here are full of weird stuff" Mizuki nodded she looked out of the clear glass tube erza was calmed down by now she walked out of the room Lucy opened the tube the only thing untouched was Natsu bed everything else was in ruins "you ok now" Lucy said smugly "Lucy I'm not in the mood for your smart attitude" erza said she may look normal but she was still pissed "well you managed to" Lucy stopped both her and erza turned to look at Mizuki "why don't you got to breakfast you know where the dining hall is tell uncle that we'll be late as a part of reconditioning" erza flinched "it's not that bad is it" "this is the fourth time this week! I had to clean our room 2 of those four times Natsu had to buy new furniture for the flame cave and zohan had to fix the door" "that was a part of the prison break" "not according to Jessie who was there the whole time we know exactly how it happened" erza crossed her arms while Lucy turned to Mizuki again she was still standing there "I think I can help" Mizuki walked forward toward erza with her hands on fire erza stepped back "what the heck are you doing" "just hold still I have a weird feeling" erza stopped moving backward Mizuki put a hand on either side of her head the flames turned blue and pulsed a little erza twitched but completely relaxed Mizuki let go feeling the loss of power a lot she staggered but erza steadied her while Lucy scratched her head "that shouldn't have worked" "well somehow it did" erza said "I don't feel to good" "well you shouldn't waste your power like that" "hardly call that a waste I feel a lot better" "but that defies the laws of magic only water users can heal people" Lucy said Mizuki looked confused "I have no idea what happen" she said as a bell sounded Lucy and erza walked toward the door Mizuki fallowed not really all the way there before she knew it Mizuki was sitting with a plate of pancakes sausage eggs ham has browns orange juice on the side Lucy had a muffin and coffee and erza just had waffles she looked at her plate "is all this food really necessary?!" erza laughed "you'll end up eating it all" "I doubt it" Mizuki said taking her first bite "I have no idea how it happened" "I told you you'd eat it all" "but…my breakfast weighted more than I did!" "Well looks gone to me" Mizuki looked at her empty plate and glass as someone took it away Lucy laughed "don't feel bad Lucy ate twice that when she got back" "that reminds me erza how did your powers come in" "it's actually a stupid story" "it's not stupid it's tragic" Lucy said erza rolled her eyes "come on Mizuki were going to the gym it's where most everybody should be by now" "that was a question dodge" Mizuki complained "it was not I just want a better place to explain" "that's a load of crap" Lucy said she looked at a room as they passed it then disappeared "we have a little follower" she said jumping out of nowhere over her shoulder she placed a small boy with red hair on the ground "Romeo why were you fallowing us you know you're not supposed to go anywhere without an escort what happened to Sukoshi?" "She went to hang out with Maka and Okamis with Cana in the part of the house I can't go in and I wanted to train with you" "sorry but today I'm training with Izumi see if we can't fix her little problem" Romeo tugged on erzas pant leg "please!" "Ok you can come but keep up ok" Romeo smiled he grew smaller and jumped to sit on top of Lucys head "Romeo uses titan magic he can grow as big or as small as he want's" Lucy said "yep I once hugged lady liberty" "we weren't supposed to talk about that" Lucy said frowning Romeo laughed Mizuki looked forward at the end of the hall it opened up into a huge room full of equipment for exercise including a trapeze she seen two people fighting in leather padding blocking kicks and punches and there were a number of weight lifting and cardio machines erza walked to one side of the gym where there was a steam house she walked into the girls side Mizuki fallowed she noticed that Lucy was no longer with them "she left because of Romeo" erza said sitting down in a towel the room was hot but comfortable "so what was it like getting your powers in" "well I already knew about my powers well before they came in I was in the middle of a battle actually we were just behind enemy lines and I was leading the final charge to victory when it happened people say It was the coolest thing they ever seen others say it's what won the war I was completely blacked out but my body ran around taking down solders killing people friendly fire and everything else I well whatever's in me killed over 700 enemy soldiers that day and well after I was in this huge I'm going to go with court yard it was something like that I ran a fever didn't help that we were in the desert either soon gray found me told me about my powers and why this was happening I could only barely hear him being exhausted I almost killed myself that day by accident" "is that why Lucy called it tragic" "yeah you asked for victors story right" "wait what no" erza smiled and stood up Mizuki did too "erza is it bad is that why you don't want to tell me" "no I just don't think you're ready yet" "I can take anything you throw at me" "my aren't you the strong one" alright I'll make you a deal" "anything" "fight me and win then I'll tell you mine no holding no crosses" "and if I lose?" "then you lose" "what do you have to gain from this" "nothing only you do" "more like you gaging my power level" Mizuki said she put a hand on her arm "but I accept you challenge erza nodded and her body glowed when it faded she was wearing a plain blue skin suit on top on top of that the leather training armor that was outside Mizuki put on similar only her bottom color was red her and Mizuki went to the fighting area "oh come on erza this is hardly fair" Ōkami Maka said she had soul so that the blade came down on the side of her face the handle rested on her shoulder and her wrist was hooked on one end "she agreed" erza said victor clapped and Izumi slapped him "you just like to see them in those skin tight suits" she said Mizuki noticed ciel and Alois there too Ciels eye patch was gone instead of another blue eye there was a symbol on it like a star with strange marking around it the same symbol but in orange was on Alois tong Mizuki looked back at erza then smiled "this is fair" she said loudly "because of this" Mizuki put her hands on the floor her hands ignited and it traveled up her arms to encase her whole body in a flame everybody started to talk and chatter erza smiled and raised a sword someone tossed Mizuki one she held it out and pulled off the case throwing it somewhere Mizuki felt like it was a part of her the blade had a lace pattern all along it that extended into the handle witch was wrapped with leather and had a red inset jewel erza ran forward Mizuki brought her sword up with in human speed she found herself struggling against erza and holding her own they both pushed against each other Mizuki jumped back and went for a slash it was sloppy and erza moved around it holding her sword to Mizukis throat Mizuki threw her sword and grabbed erzas wrist reversing the move she threw erzas sword away and raised her fist erza shrugged and raised her fist to people were now cheering and clapping for both of them erza and Mizuki circled each other Mizuki tried to kick her stomach erza grabbed her foot Mizuki jumped turning in erzas grasped and kicked her shoulder both her and erza fell however erza was up first Mizuki stumbled back ward she shot flames to push herself upright and ran at erza with her fist out erza side stepped her Mizuki turned again to punch but missed and kept missing she put more power into her swing and felt her fist sink into skin and erza stumbled backward Mizuki looked at her fist there was a bit of blood on it and erzas nose was bleeding "did I just punch you in the nose" instead of answering erza dropped to the floor a moment later Mizuki was throw off her feet her arms were pulled behind her and erzas foot was on her back Mizuki ignited her whole body on fire and erza let go she turned around and nailed erza in the shoulder she didn't even flinch Mizuki coughed as erza kneed her in the stomach erza gripped her head Mizuki was pushed down into her uprising knee and fell over backward everybody was cheering attracting more people Mizuki seen Lucy looking really worried in the corner but erza seemed in complete control Mizuki rolled onto her stomach "I guess you don't want to know so bad" erza said "you can't win a battle if you're not in control of your emotion" Mizuki heard a voice in her head say she stood up "hay erza I bet you'll never beat Natsu" the crowd went silent erza looked at her with an agitated expression "what did you say" "I said you're a weakling compared to him" erzas hand was beginning to glow "that's right he'll just stab you through the ribs again you baby you lost and that's weak" Mizuki said erza was becoming increasingly mad but wasn't quite mad enough "erza I heard that you surrendered to him actually" at that moment something in erza snapped she ran forward her body glowing when it faded she was in a metal armor that exposed her midriff with a white armored skirt on the bottom she had a head band with wings on the side and dual blades Mizuki relaxed and went completely blank she dodged both erzas blades she focused her power into her hands flames formed into swords she brought both of them up and caught erzas on hers both their eyes glowed red Mizuki a smirk upon her face and erza was pissed to no extent Mizuki sent the swords flying erza back flipped away her body glowed and she was now in an armor that was all black it looked like she had a trench coat with a swim suit underneath she had black armored boots arm guards and shin guards she had a huge sword that had spikes on one side she pointed it straight at Mizuki "your dead" she slashed Mizuki didn't move it struck the crook of her neck and shoulder and it broke in half everybody gasped Mizuki smiled her sharp teeth exposed for everybody to see she went to erza who was looking at the broken tip of the sword "you know I think I might return the favor" Mizuki grabbed erzas head and pushed it down onto her knee erza took a step back before shaking her head to clear it she punched at Mizukis side but she dodged and nailed erza in the stomach the decked her jaw erza growled and aimed for Mizukis face she bent backward grabbing erzas fist Mizuki turned around and flipped erza over her body placing her foot on erzas shoulder and pulled hard on her arm "tapout!" she shouted "you wish" erza said grabbing Mizukis hand Mizuki flew over erzas body who now held her up by the ankle Mizuki got her hands on the ground and kicked erzas neck causing her to cough and let her go Mizuki pushed up into the air and drop kicked erzas stomach she flew back a little bit and Mizuki landed hard they both got up and ran at each other struggling to overpower the other erzas armor disappeared she ducked and grabbed Mizuki around the center tackling her she put Mizukis wrist under her knees to pin them Mizuki struggled and got her arm free she grabbed erzas neck pushing them over and stood erza tried to sweep her feet but received a kick to the ribs instead right where the sword whole was erza felt sharp pain in her abdomen and couldn't hold it she grabbed Mizukis leg causing her to fall and dragged her across the floor Mizuki slid into the wall hitting her head even harder she stood up a little wobbly on her feet and erza tried to kick her Mizukis eyes widened she moved and erzas foot went through the wall instead Lucy covered her mouth erza was actually hitting Mizuki and she was still standing Mizuki went behind her and got erza into a half nelson erza elbowed her stomach multiple times Mizuki lit her body on fire and erza smashed her into the wall literally it cracked and Mizuki let go she punched the wall cracking it even more both her and erza were out of breath they paused looking at each other Mizuki shouted and lit her body on fire erza did to and her body was outlined in light her armor glowed and shoot toward the sky it came back down and crashed on her this one was golden she lifted her hand and a giant key appeared in it "CELESTIAL KEY BLADE!" she shouted "I've never seen that before" someone in the crowd said Mizuki held out her arms "Dragon artillery" her fire intensified and she got spiked shoulder guards the straps went across her abdomen she also got boots and old style leather jacket flames seemed to flow like water in her hands burning white hot and made the shape of a sword in each hand then it materialized into a real one she gripped it tight her and erza clashed sparks flew and the sound of metal contacting metal resounded throughout the room people watched with dazzled eyes as swords were illuminated in red and white pretty soon Mizuki felt a burning in her back she flipped away from erza and something ripped through the leather jacket and everything she looked back and she had dragon wings erza was caught off guard and Mizuki used the hilt of her sword to impact erzas head she stumbled back and Mizuki pointed a sword at her throat the other sword behind her neck and she held it there erza lifted her blade Mizuki kicked it out of her hand erza smiled and put her hands up "you win" her armor faded to nothing she put her hands up Mizuki dropped the blades they turned back into fire her wings disappeared so did the shoulder guards and leather jacket the boots were last to go Mizuki and erza fell to the floor exhausted while people cheered Lucy walked over to them "well I know one thing you are defiantly our sister" Mizuki put on a dumb smile happy that she had won "alright erza now you have to tell me" she looked over and erza was asleep she was feeling sleepy herself in fact er eyes were already closed where ever Mizuki was she was warm and cozy she was pressed up against something that was supper warm and squeezed closer only when she heard a yelp of pain did she open her eyes Mizuki was face first with a head of red hair erza sat up dragging Mizukis arms up with her and Mizuki after that she looked down Mizuki had her arms wrapped around where she had been stabbed she quickly let go noticing her hand had blood on it Mizuki looked up at erza "I know I should really change these bandages I'll see you later you should explore the castle" "no wait!" Mizuki grabbed erzas arm "what now I really got to change these" erza snapped Mizuki sighed "you promised if I won then you would tell me" "I don't remember that" Mizuki threw up her arms in protest "you seriously just going to play that off like that" erza shrugged and stood up "do I have to fight you again to" Mizuki moved and pain shot from her toes all the way up her spine to her brain she yelped erza looked at her a little funny Mizuki moved the blankets around she discovered a wrapping on her side too but hers was higher up "looks like you broke a rib" erza said smiling "so you technically didn't win" Mizuki growled and punched erza where the blood spot was "I did too win" she faltered but punched Mizuki square in the ribs she sputtered and set her jaw erza stood straight "you my friend have guts" she said then left Mizuki struggled to her feet and fallowed her erza was walking out the door "NO WAIT!" she jumped from the banister all the way across the room and tackled erza into the hall way Lucy stepped back so they didn't take her down too "and to think I was coming to check on you guys" "Lucy she won't drop it" "drop what" Mizuki wants to know how I got my powers!" Lucy laughed "then tell her it's really not that bad" erza crawled out from under Mizuki "plus I need" "to have the bandage changed" Lucy said holding up a spool of bandages and scissors "but that's not" "I have yours this is for Mizuki I have to put a stronger one on the wrappings she has now won't do much for healing" Lucy pushed them back into the room erza sat down on the couch and Mizuki sat on the floor in front of it "what exactly happen?" "you had an all-out fight with erza and won that's never happen before you know for a girl" "what" "well until now erzas the strongest" "I'm still the strongest I didn't fight for real and I gave up" "so you do remember!" Mizuki said erza leaned back Lucy took off the bandage on her side erza flinched the gash wasn't neat and looked bad Lucy pulled a bottle from what seemed like nowhere and uncorked it with her teeth "what are you doing" "well like a retard whoever wrapped this forgot to clean it and now it's infected it's why you haven't healed yet" "so" "so I'm going to clean it out with alcohol' "that looks like something you found in Cana's room" the bottle had three X's on the label and that was it "hold still!" Lucy said pouring it over the cut erza clenched her fists "a little more warning would have been nice" Lucy poured the rest into a rag and put that over it "and the agony continues" erza said through clenched teeth "glad I don't have to do that" "yeah because I didn't get the chance to cut you" erzas eyes glowed red "but the next time I get my hands on I will" Lucy covered her mouth "Mizuki you know about erzas rage mode so I shouldn't have to explain that" Mizuki nodded "so when do I go home or back to school at least" "well tomorrow is Monday so tomorrow we'll see what we can salvage from the fire" "LUCY!" Mizuki Lucy and erza watched Izumi burst through the door "Lucy! Lucy, Lucy! please Lucy help me!" she ran over and jumped up grabbing the banister after her a huge wolf ran through the door Izumi pulled herself up to avoid being snapped up by it a smaller one limped inside sparking with electricity erza stood up "what happened" "HELP! ME" Lucy stood up drawing her whip Mizuki launched onto her feet "you guys let me do it!" erza and Lucy looked at each other and Lucy nodded to her Mizuki ran over and flipped over Ōkami landing on her back Ōkami started bucking Mizuki raised her hand coated in flames it turned blue and she slapped it to Okamis head she slowly started to calm down then something strange happened sparks appeared in the air around them then Mizuki was electrocuted her and Ōkami yelled she changed back and Izumi jumped down Sukoshi changed back too there was tare on her arm Ōkamis teeth were still sharp and she bit down on Mizukis shoulder she shouted Ōkami bit tighter clamping down and growling "wolf release!" erza shouted "RELEASE OR SO HELP ME GOD!" Ōkami let go running toward Izumi on all fours "beast takeover fang over fang!" Ōkami spun in midair and turned into a swirling tornado she hit Izumi in the stomach and she was thrown back "death fangs" Okamis teeth glowed purple and she tried to bite Izumi but she moved out of the way "Ōkami calm down what happen!?" Ōkami growled and bit her wrist blood dripped on the floor Mizukis body caught fire she gripped thin air and a sword appeared in it she ran forward and stopped it just over Okamis head "beast take over furry claws" she swiped Mizuki across the face and scratch marks appear on her Izumi put her hands on Okamis shoulder and electrocuted her "art of bestiary conduction!" Ōkami put her hands on Mizukis shoulders and she felt all of the electricity Izumi stopped and was kicked in the stomach Mizuki was hit too they both skidded back "beast take over wolf pack" Ōkami split into two different versions of her one jumped the other squatted and bared their teeth and claws the other landed on her back in the same position "beast take over 720 fang over fang!" they both turned into spirals going toward the ceiling then combined and hit Izumi they came back around Mizuki blocked or tried they swiped pass and split when they were going to hit her one kicked her neck the other her legs Izumi stumbled and they both swept her legs "beast take over possession" one of the Okamis held her down while the other went inside her body Mizukis limbs moved of their own accord "Get out of me!" Mizukis body caught fire and Ōkami flew out the other one turned to dust "art of mimicry full body takeover beast Zole!" "NO Ōkami don't you can't control that!" Lucy shouted Ōkami trembled she covered her face as she started to grow bigger her arm muscles ripped through her shirt and her hair turned silver her pupils disappeared and her teeth grew even sharper she stood up with gray furred skin and yellow horns her feet were huge they looked like bear paws with talons she roared erza grabbed Mizuki and started running with her Ōkami fallowed along with everybody else erza ran out the front door and set her down Ōkami roared and ran through the door erza backed away from Mizuki "defeat her it's the only way to turn her back to normal" "what happened" "beat's me just do it you wanted to handle this" erza said running to the other side of the yard "Ōkami I don't want to hurt you!" Ōkami brang her hand down and smashed Mizuki she put her arms up just in time to stop it she set her hands on fire and ran up to Ōkami elbowing her stomach she kicked the back of Okamis kneed causing her to fall and ran up putting her blue hand on Okamis foreheads she started growing smaller back to normal pretty soon Mizuki was sitting on Okamis stomach with her hand on her forehead she noticed something odd and pulled on it she pulled it out of Okamis side it was a dart "ERZA!" erza walked over and took the dart from her "this looks kind of like a tranquillizer dart or something" erza pricked her finger there was a beep she pulled her finger off and liquid spilled from the tip erza arched an eyebrow "come with us ok it's fine you can let her up" Mizuki moved her hand and Ōkami woke up she growled erza pulled Mizuki up and Ōkami stood "fang over" erza covered her mouth and turned her so that her arm was around Okamis throat she began dragging her toward the house Mizuki fallowed she was already healing from the fight and her ribs didn't ach anymore she felt her face the scratches were gone the only thing that wasn't disappearing was the bite mark but that might take longer than scratches erza dragged Ōkami into the infirmary "why aren't we going to juvias" "because that's for different stuff she didn't get hit with any magic" as they were entering Natsu was leaving Mizuki saw erzas eyes flash red Natsu was silent and left swiftly Lucy was there bandaging Sukoshis arm she wiped the tears from her little face "you ok" "where's my big sister!" "right here" erza said Ōkami was going crazy and had scratched up erzas arm and side she was pulling on erzas hair anything to get her to let go but erza didn't budge she flipped Ōkami onto one of the tables and they strapped her wrists down with metal clamps they clamped her ankles too Sukoshi started to cry again "don't cry little wolf were going to see what's wrong with your sister and we'll make her all better" Ōkami howled and snapped at everybody that came closer she arched her back trying to break the restraints and roared "fang over" Lucy put tape over her mouth while erza tossed her a tiny bottle Lucy drew some of the clear liquid out with a needle "Ōkami this will help you calm down ok I'm not going to…." Ōkami snapped at Lucy and she stuck the needle in her arm after a while Ōkami stopped moving Sukoshi was crying her eyes out and Izumi was lying on another bed soon zohan walked in burned to a crisp erza sat him down somewhere to heal while drawing blood from Ōkami she was still awake just a little out of it "Ōkami can you still hear" Lucy snapped in front of Okamis ears and they twitched her tail moved a little bit "ok turn her" Lucy said erza turned Ōkami onto her side put her hand under her shirt running a finger up her spine at a certain point Ōkami whimpered "found it hand me the needle Ōkami this might sting a bit" Lucy said as erza handed her a needle of something orange they actual needle was the size of her middle finger she slowly injected Ōkami with it she whimpered and erza gently lay her onto her back and rubbed her arm "you'll be fine now everything's fine you'll wake up and feel better" "so what happen" Mizuki asked after a while "well this dart is full of a well even I don't know exactly what it is but it causes rage check it out" erza uncovered a cage with hamsters in it there was stuffing all over the cage and a rip dolls head in the center that the hamster was nibbling on it jumped on the bars and tried to bite Lucys hand erza re-covered the cage "so somebody shot Ōkami with it and that's what caused her to go crazy" "that's what we think now we have to find out If it was on purpose or not" "what of course it was" "not really we here at the scarlet mansion have this kind of stuff somebody could have been practicing and accidently hit her" Mizuki rubbed her shoulder and winced the bite hadn't healed yet "so what was that you injected her with?" "Hopefully something that will return her to normal were about to find out" Lucy said Ōkami opened her eyes she sniffed and they all heard a deep growled this time she broke one of the restraints erza grabbed her arm and held it down while more metal clamps came out of the bed to hold it down Ōkami only seemed more mad then before and was foaming at the mouth "Lucy I told you ionite not detonsonvil "well if we did it that way she would have to drink it" "no you could have put it through the mask in a mist" Lucy walked over to the counter pulling down various bottles she now held a beaker with the same orange liquid in it only this time she added a green powder that caused it to bubble up she took the mask off the oxygen tank and shoved the tube into it the orange liquid went through the tube turning to mist and sprayed in Okamis face she choked for a second coughing then passed out "good I think that worked if it didn't she's going to have to wait for juvia to get back" "I found them!" someone shouted from the hall it was Marcy her and Jessie pulled ciel and Alois into the room they each looked upset "I told you we didn't do it" "yeah but tell her what you saw" Jessie said ciel winced "I don't take kindly to folks yelling at me" Alois said rolling up his sleeves the boy had an impressive amount of muscle ciel crossed his arms "brother you would do well to improve your grammar and erza hell of a good show you and that girl put on today it was simply wonderful" "only wonderful" "Well you did quit early" "CIEL! tell her" Marcy said "oh yes we seen one of the servants walking around with a dart in his hand saying something about being careful" "do you know which one" "why it was Sebastian michaelis " "your personal butler did you guys order this" "I'm sorry mad 'am it twas my brother his mark is particularly powerful "gosh I'm sorry erza" Alois said "well what was in those things" "banga berries freshly picked" ciel said erza hit her head Lucy twitched "banga berries you mean all we had to do was give her a little rum and she would have been fine!" "Well yeah banga berries were the only thing we could find" "why is everybody stealing from Cana today" erza grumbled going over to a locked cabinet she un-locked It with magic and pulled down a bottle "you four out!" Lucy said shooing them "I'll have gray deal with you later" ciel and Alois groaned as they left with Jessie and Marcy Mizuki watched erza lifted the tube up and pour the bottle down it this time it didn't turn to mist and went into Okamis mouth she woke up and erza stopped pouring "Ōkami you ok?" "I don't feel right" "Lucy we forgot to neutralize the cure" "SHIT!" "and you gave her two doses work on that" Lucy walked back over to the station while Ōkami started choking erza shoed ciel and Alois from the room Marcy and Jessie left too Mizuki stood up but erza had her lie back down "your hurt worse than you think" "but you" "me nothing I'm older" erza said "didn't Ōkami bite her!" Lucy shouted" "yeah but she's not showing th symptoms" "fine erza hand me that over there" Lucy pointed to a vile just out of reach erza tossed it to her and Lucy shook up something she poured it over a white towel Ōkami clutched the sheets trying to get air into her lungs Lucy pressed the towel over her mouth and nose looking hopefully she stroked Okamis throat gently "calm down it's all going to be just fine" slowly Ōkami started to come around she took shallow breathes her face still covered with the towel "all better?" Ōkami nodded and erza put the mask back on she clenched her fist "those boys they always do this last time it was Marcy before that it was you Loki still doesn't listen to you" "were working on it" "no this stops now" erza said "you're not thinking of telling Juvia are you?" "Yeah I am she just got back this morning" "erza that's a bit drastic" Lucy said erza stormed out of the room Mizuki stood and fallowed erza went to that familiar door that lead to the attic with Lucy on her heels "erza rethink once you tell juvia there's no telling what she could do to them" "what's so bad about telling juvia" "she treats everybody like there 18 no matter what so your punished accordingly ciel and Alois are onl10 there just boys and they could receive the maximum punishment for something like this" Lucy said "what's the maximum punishment" "your stripped of the scarlet name and disowned from the family also kicked out of the house and that would affect only them Jessie would still be here" "so two ten year old boys living by themselves?" "Yeah on the streets have to get jobs or something" "erza please don't" Mizuki said "this has gone on long enough!" she shouted her Lucy and Mizuki came up in the chair that Mizuki had seen Maka sitting on sat a figure she had her feet up on the desk and blue hair she had even bluer eyes and looked angry she had on a plain white shirt with a dark gray pullover that had no sleeves and baggy black pants to top it all off black boots the she looked at erza "what" her voice cut steel commanding as much authority as erzas only there was something about her that told Mizuki to stay away "it's ciel and Alois Trent can't handle them anymore" "Trent is 12 he'll do fine" "no they attacked somebody else today we need somebody else that deals with heavenly body magic" "is there not one standing right next to you" juvia said erza looked back at Mizuki "she uses fire" "but even you can since she's different" "you better watch it that's my sister" "your different to acquiring your powers by" juvia looked at erzas livid face "what do you think I should do with them titania?" "I think you should expel them" "such young boys" "since when do you care" "do you know or even understand where I went this trip?" "no" "then gray has not discussed with you yet go to his quarters immediately" "tell what you intend to do first" "I believe I gave you a direct order soldier do you intend to defy my will" erza stiffened "30 dead 18 wounded" juvias face was perfectly level Mizuki couldn't see what erza looked like but she could imagine and it wasn't pleasant erza turned she seemed perfectly calm "I'll return after speaking to gray" Lucy turned to leave when juvia cleared her throat "summon Loki for me" Lucy gulped and fingered the key in her case "now" juvia said looking at her with piercing blue eyes Lucy pulled the key out a portal opened up juvia threw something it landed in Leos mouth he swallowed it "how are you feeling" "fine my princess!" Loki said happily looking at Lucy "I am sorry I have no idea what happened but your knight in shiny kitty armor is back promise Luce" Loki stepped back through the portal and it closed "now Aquarius" "I got her back under control while you were gone" juvia nodded "good and do tell erza not to talk to the boys for a while and to come back later you are dismissed" Lucy turned and Mizuki fallowed her when juvia whistled "I didn't say you could leave" Lucy stopped dead in her tracks and turned to looked at Mizuki fear flashed in her eyes for a second "Lucy your dismissed you little one stay a while" Lucy bolted down the stairs and Mizukis jaw dropped "some sister" she thought and went back up she faced juvia Mizuki didn't like how she had broken erza down right in front of them she seemed to be inside their head and her eyes pierced her very soul "uhh why did you want to talk to me" "first relax I only mess with erza" "but why" "I understand you visited before yet I've never seen you around and I never knew erza and Lucy had another sister" "I'm kind of new to the scarlet mansion" "what happen to your parents?" "Well I lived with my mom there was a fire erza saved me you know I never got the chance to thank her" "right could I get a good look at you" Mizuki stepped closer juvia lifted her arm tracing along the muscle she stopped Mizuki noticed that juvia wasn't even looking at her she tapped the spot on Mizukis shoulder that the bite was on and Mizuki clenched her jaw juvia pinched her nose and Mizuki was forced to open her mouth juvias finger touched the sharp teeth she had she made a face and let go of her nose she raised Mizukis arms up over her head "keep them there" she said Mizukis shoulder burned and she dropped it soon juvia stared at her "what bit you" "Ōkami" "did she use her poison fangs?" "No" "well this is good tell me child everything that happened" Mizuki sat down and explained how her blue fire could calm people down and her all-out fight finally when Izumi ran in and how she defeated Ōkami "really Ōkami summoned beast Zole?" "Yeah that's what she said before she turned into that huge beast" "right can I see the bite" Mizuki pulled down the shoulder of her shirt and juvia examined "I want take a sample of your blood to look at your DNA I have a feeling you're not quite done changing yet" "what you mean that" "you could get more than one power it's not uncommon but when I was talking about heavenly body magic I was talking about Lucy she just hasn't told erza yet and that's why she assumed it was you" "so what exactly gives us magical powers and why do I feel so drained" "well a good night sleep and something to eat should take care of that drained feeling and the powers that's a bit complicated but it dates back to ancient times with the first scarlet his name was Kasai and was the youngest of four his other brothers picked on him because he was small one day while wondering the woods Kasai came upon a dragon that was caught in a trap Kasai let the dragon free and in return asked for power over the element fire the dragon told him that for saving his life he would do better and gave Kasai a piece of his soul when Kasai's other brothers found out about this they went to find dragons of their own his brothers names are Chikyū he held the element earth he was the oldest and was a very tough fellow next is the first middle child Kaze he held the element air and was a free spirited boy that loved to play pranks the second to last is Mizu holding the element water he was a philosophical young man that was very serious they all continued to pick on Kasai with their powers until Kasai had had enough he stormed off upset and hurt while out he ran into a girl who wielded power over fire and thunder he came to know her as Kaminari and asked how she had acquired these skills Kaminari told of learning from the dragons learning new types of magic however Kasai's third oldest brother Mizu had heard everything and told the other brothers about it so with the other three brothers on their tail Kasai and Kaminari ran away they learned all the elements and others they learned heavenly body from the sky dragon but unawhere to them the three brothers were learning to one day Kaminari told Kasai of a demon dragon they decided to skip this one but the brothers stopped there and learned demon magic finally they were all out of dragons to learn from so they went to the all-knowing lion turtle and learned different styles of karate and jujitsu it's why you can fight without really doing anything you just naturally know what to do they learned of a wise wolf that loped the forest protecting it so they went to find him they learned beast take over from him and their quest came to an end they settled north while the brothers started plotting they fancied themselves pretty powerful and started terrorizing the citizens of small villages starting small and growing bigger soon Kasai learned of what they were doing and was angry he sought out the fire dragon and asked for help to take down his brothers the fire dragon gave him another piece of his soul making Kasai half dragon and increasing his magical skill equipped with this and his partner Kaminari Kasai pushed back his brothers he also created a different dimension where he hid all the dragons the only one of the magical creatures that still walks the earth is the wise wolf he promised to keep watch over all mankind and made tiny domesticated versions of himself that spread all over the world with this Kasai let 100 people inside the alternate dimension and only those he saw fit he took a rare few and gave them the power of fire Kaminari did the same with the power of thunder and every other magic they possessed but somehow two people slipped inside with the power of demon magic once Kasai sealed the whole there was nothing he could do and to this day there are still one or two demon magic users left actually three counting Jessie" "she uses demon magic" "it's a mild form of it but it is demon magic" "what did you do" Mizuki turned around juvia looked behind her erza was standing at the top of the stairs "I'll ask one more time what did you do" "well I left got medicine mostly I gave Loki his pills and I got you a little something that should help with the bouts of rage" erza clenched her fist "there not bouts of rage and you know that I don't get mad for no reason" "but lately you have been on the aggressive side don't worry it's not just you I think your brother too and Mizuki" she flinched at hearing her name "what…but what I do" "simple you fought would you have done anything like this a couple months ago or even two weeks "I-I-I" Mizuki took a deep breath "I don't know" "do you have a stutter" "only when I get really nervous" "hay did you just forget I was here!" erza said she ran forward and tried to punch juvia she grabbed erzas fist Mizuki hears a cracking sound and erza turned around her arm pinned she shouted in pain "you see what I'm saying aggressive" "erza are you ok" "she's fine" juvia answered for her "you can't just do that why didn't you just restrain her" Mizuki said "what do you call this" "I call it pain it's written all over her face let go" "and what if I don't" "then I'll MAKE YOU!" Mizuki stopped she had lifted her fist but stopped "I think I see what you're saying" "there's just something that you need to get under control and it's something your big brother and sister have forgotten about" juvia said she stood up and shifted a little so erza was on her knees she pulled erzas head back so she was looking at the ceiling and opened her mouth erza clenched her teeth "the more you resist the more this could hurt" juvia said softly almost like it hurt her too erzas eyes flashed red "I'm very sorry" she pushed erzas arm further up her back and erza screamed juvia quickly dropped a pill into her mouth then poured water down after it erza coughed "I swear if you throw up that pill erza I'll just give you more" juvia said "I think she's choking" Mizuki kneeled by erza and patted her back lightly juvia walked over to the table erza coughed a little but was mostly recovered "you're supposed to take pills?" Mizuki asked "no I'm not supposed to I'm supposed to be able to control it the pill does it for me which I don't want" it also makes it hard to fight and the side effects suck" "well if you took the pills more I might be able to adjust your dosage what happen to you never wanting to hurt people again" juvia said bringing more water "did you eat at all today?" "No" "go to the kitchen and ask them for apple juice and crackers you need to eat" "I think I'm just going to go to sleep" "erza if you don't eat anything you'll only make it worse and it could become" "I'm not very hungry no use in stuffing myself" "why?" erza stood up "why what?" "Why are you so against us trying to help you" juvia said "because it's not helping at all" "it would if you let it" "no it wouldn't I don't need help controlling my dragon side" "well if you won't take them for me take them for Mizuki" "I don't get it why would I make a difference" Mizuki asked erza didn't look at her "well you either take the pills or move out" "I'll take the pills" "thought you might, so swallow it" erza pulled the pill out of her pocket "how did you do that" Mizuki said she was sure she seen erza swallow it erza winked "that's a secret" "she coughed it back up no secret" juvia said erza took the pill gulping it down with water "and are you going to eat something" juvia asked erza nodded "fine" "good I'm glad something matters to you" "everything matters to me" "I meant above all Mizuki could you make sure erza eats something" "I don't" juvia shot erza a look that shut her up "or Mizuki could come with me" "good now both of you out I'm tired" erza and Mizuki practically ran down the stairs they stopped at the bottom to catch their breath and erza started toward the kitchen "so why don't you want to take the pill if it will help" "because it's like I'm not really myself you'll see tomorrow when it starts to take effect" Mizuki shrugged her and erza walked to the kitchen and she watched erza ate they sat on the counter "juvia told me how we got our powers" "she told you that story about Kasai and Kaminari" "yeah that's the right story" "it is but she told you Kasai got his powers because he freed the dragon when really the dragon saved him from falling in a volcano then saved his life by completely merging with him you'll learn that later it's what we tell the smaller children so they can't go jump in a volcano" "so this parallel dimension is that where we are now?" "No were on earth were still in the same dimension that portal only teleported us so we didn't have to go god knows how many miles to get here" Mizuki nodded and erza hopped off the counter throwing away the empty juice box "let's go I'm starting to get tired myself even though we slept the whole day away" Mizuki said "you can wonder the mansion if you want but I'm going to bed" Mizuki nodded and erza left she walked around a bit then remembered something she walked down and turned onto a dead end she moved the picture frame there was a whole in the wall placing her hand over it and one over her mouth she pumped fire into the hole the door slid away and Mizuki walked down the stairs just like she thought Natsu was sleeping on the couch she nudged his shoulder "hi" he said his voice was husky from just waking up "hi did you take your pills" "what pills juvias not back yet" "what?" "she's not supposed to be back for a week or so" "and you're sure" "wait you said ciel right" Mizuki shook her head "just go back to sleep" Natsu rolled over onto his side then drifted off again Mizuki looked around the place was obviously run by men it was really dirty so while he slept she cleaned up burning the trash in a lava pit labeled trash and found a whole closet of dusty cleaning supplies she started sweeping then vacuumed it was quiet enough not to wake Natsu up once she was done Mizuki went into the small pantry it was chock full of snacks she raided it for a coke and sat on the couch next to Natsuno sleeping form he stirred in his sleep when she opened the can but otherwise was unchanged Mizuki turned on the TV and lost herself in the words and monotone voices of the sports and news casters

"Mizuki WAKE UP!" Mizuki woke to erza shaking her she was wearing a uniform with a plain white shirt and red jacket there was a golden ribbon keeping her hair in a neat ponytail the skirt was also red Mizuki sat up "what's going on?" she asked her voice clouded by sleep "well we told you yesterday that we were going to school today" "yeah but that looks like my old schools uniform" "yes we go to your school we always have well me and Lucy as well as soul and victor Izumi Ōkami and lastly zohan were already you have to get dressed I'll grab you something for breakfast com on run" Mizuki stood up forcing her legs to run back to her room she pulled on her skirt in a rush and pulled on the shirt she grabbed the jacket and tied her hair up while running out of the door erza and Lucy swooped her up and they went to the front of the house and erza slipped her a 20 "for lunch" she mutter pushing Mizuki toward a portal Lucy helped her into her jacket and erza finished tying up her hair "ok you're ready" Mizuki looked at herself "I think my skirts on backward" "no time for that now if we don't hurry were going to miss the bus" Lucy said tapping her watch her erza and Mizuki stepped through the portal on the other side everybody else was waiting Izumi tapped her foot "you guys are late" she said "sorry guys" Mizuki said "it's alright we woke up early everybody except those two" victor said pointing to Lucy and erza "I was up late" Lucy said "I had to get adjustments" erza said "and I just slept in' Mizuki said "wait did juvia ok you for school" Izumi asked erza nodded" "yeah otherwise I wouldn't be here" Mizuki sat on the but in the back next to Ōkami she mostly slept on the bus so she sat on the inside in front of her Lucy and erza sat and in the seat next to hers was zohan and Izumi victor was sitting with a random girl that couldn't stop giggling and blushing Mizuki rolled her eyes and reminded herself to punch him later she looked at Ōkami peaceful in her sleep she thought about the story that juvia had told her and could see how Ōkami could be wise like the great wolf but she had to wonder what type of new powers would she get she was already having trouble with fire maybe she would get elemental like juvia she thought that was cool kind of like controlling the world she looked around and noticed Maka not around but soul was here Lucy looked back "something bothering you?" "Yeah Maka where is she?" "Probably already there Maka wakes up supper early and takes the metro to school" Mizuki nodded "oh and her cigarettes don't have drugs in them gray switched them out still hasn't told her she can't even tell the difference" Mizuki laughed "wow so doesn't soul get lonely" "no he has friends were pretty normal except you know powers and all" Lucy said Mizuki nodded and sat back Ōkami shifted and leaned on her shoulder Mizuki could see her sharp teeth but wasn't really scared Ōkami knew her scent and wouldn't attack in her sleep or anything so she was more than happy to be a pillow she looked outside and the school was coming into view she gently shook Okamis shoulder and she woke up Mizuki noticed that her eyes were purple "Ōkami what happen to your eyes" "I'm wearing contacts so no one see's my red eyes" "but purple?" "Who cares gray said as long as they weren't red" "you're not a morning person are you" "no" Ōkami said rubbing her eyes Mizuki felt the bus stop and everybody got off "hay erza do I have the same schedule or no" erza looked at her confused Lucy tapped Mizukis shoulder and gave her a piece of paper" "you have pretty much the same schedule except now you have lunch with me erza and Ōkami" she said as the bell rang "you'd better get off to class" Mizuki nodded she started to walk away and Lucy led erza off whispering something to her Mizuki went through classes as normal it was like her house hadn't even burnt down and when lunch finally rolled around she sat at a table with Lucy and erza erza was sitting with her head down "hay is there something wrong" Lucy spoke up "she's just not hungry" Lucy said and took a bite of her sandwich Mizuki picked up the apple she had bought and set it in front of erza "just in case you get hungry" erza didn't respond she didn't even move Lucy frowned "erza are you ok?" Mizuki asked she leaned over the table and was going to touch erzas shoulder when her hand shot up erza didn't look at her she let go of her wrist and left Lucy continued to eat like nothing had ever happened "what was that all about!?" Mizuki asked "Mizuki pretend it didn't happens" Lucy said a blank expression on her face Mizuki looked at her "don't you want to make sure she's alright" "she was fine this morning" "yeah but" "listen it's just one of erzas moods it's a side effect" hearing that word brought back last night how erza said the pills made her act funny and that's why she didn't want to take it "ok but I still want to make sure erzas ok" Lucy nodded "I'll wait here I don't want to mess with erza when she's like this" Mizuki fallowed erza out of the lunch room doors she was standing in the hall way with a guy standing in front of her Mizuki ducked behind a corner his arm was on one side of her and he seemed persistent "erza you have to tell me what's wrong with you today even in gym you sat out you love gym and what about at our free period when I asked if you wanted to play basketball with us you just walked out is something bothering you" Ezra shook her head "is it juvia again are they forcing those pills on you again" erza shook her head "I took it" she whispered so soft Mizuki could only barely hear "why would you do that you know what those pills do to you" he said he moved his arm so it was above erzas head pushing her closer to the wall and pressing his body against hers "I don't think you willingly took those things because when you do you can't do this" the boy lifted his hand thunderbolts jumped from his fingertips erza looked at his face he lowered his hand he put a finger under chin "who forced you to do it erza I'll kill them" "no one forced me I took them" "but why if I know you then you wouldn't" "because of my sister" "Lucy forced you" "no I have a younger sister too" "so she forced you" "no if I didn't take them then I wouldn't be able to live with her" "why" "because we both have dragons of fire why do you think me and Natsu don't have the same room but Izumi victor and zohan do" "I always though he liked his space" "no he used to live in my younger sisters room but" the boy nodded "I understand thank you for telling me" "don't do anything to her please I'm begging you" "I hate seeing you like this you can't even make a proper threat" erza looked away his face softened "I promise ok" erza nodded he leaned down and kissed her at that point Mizuki decided to leave she looked back and erzas arms were around his neck and he was pushing her into a room" her face turned red and she walked faster nearly running back to the lunch room Lucy was sitting there although there was another guy sitting next to her he had glasses although somehow worked them well his hair was a soft brown and he had that pretty boy appearance he was looking intently at Lucy and she was blushing he leaned forward and Lucy seemed to notice Mizuki "Matt" she said pushing him "Mizuki did you find erza?" the boy seemed highly annoyed but leaned back to his own space just as she was about to answer Mizuki felt somebody behind her and turned around there was zohan "ummmm hi Mizuki!" "Hay zohan what are you doing here" "I have this lunch I just never eat I don't like the school food much" "that's cool" "so Lucy Matt you guys" Lucy blushed and threw a plastic spoon at zohan "alright we'll leave the couple alone" he said wrapping an arm around Mizukis shoulder "come on I'll show you around" Mizuki laughed "something wrong?" zohan asked "no nothing" Mizuki looked back Lucy and Matt were leaving "nothing at all" zohan showed Mizuki around the school she's been going to since freshman year but she thought it was funny and let him until the bell rang "so will I see you later" "we live together" Mizuki said "yeah I know I just meant you know today" "yeah I'm headed to 5th right now so unless I have 6th with you then I don't think so" zohan nodded "right because well yeah I'll see you later" he hugged Mizuki quickly then scampered off Mizuki quickly discovered that her 5th was her free period so she went to the student lounge witch luckily was close to her locker she then tried to process seeing erza being pushed into a room in a non-aggressive way well as in not being attacked well hurt Mizuki hit her head she shook her head and leaned back against the chair she was in when a group of girls walked in chatting she caught little snatches of their conversation from what she heard everyone in the school knew about the fire no one know who died or who got out but no bodies had been found Mizuki clenched her fists she could feel her teeth growing sharp no matter how hard she tried to calm down she couldn't Mizuki grabbed her stuff and left the room she seen somebody walking down the hall he looked at the water fountain he shot a thunder bolt at it this was the guy from before the one with erza Mizuki jumped back she could feel the rage boiling up inside her and just couldn't keep a lid on it she was about to run forward and burn him to a crisp when somebody behind her covered her mouth and wrapped a forearm around her neck she looked up into purple eyes as they dragged her into a bath room Ōkami let her go once the door was locked "what were you about to do?" "I don't know what's happening I just got mad all of a sudden' "are you sure you didn't hear anything to upset you nobody said anything" "well this group of girls were talking about the fire" Ōkami nodded "Lucy you in here!" Ōkami said banging on the stalls Lucy popped her head over one "what…d-do you want" she wavered to the side a little bit and her shoulder moved like she was batting at something "why are you in here" Ōkami smelled the air and sighed "really Lucy at school" "it's so not what you smell Ōkami promise" "then come out of the stall" Lucy looked down and jumped there was an audible clank as her shoes hit the ground and she stepped out smoothing her uniform Ōkami raised an eyebrow "Lucy please tell me you weren't in there by yourself because that's just shameful" "exactly that's the thing it's not what you smell I just came from the girls locker room I'm skipping gym what's wrong with you" "Mizuki almost attacked somebody" "hay so do you guys have free periods now?" "yeah everybody with third lunch has free periods now" "then where's erza" "being erza somewhere I don't keep tabs" Lucy said crossing her arm "but wait if everybody has a free period then why were you in the sta…" "So you almost attacked somebody" Lucy said cutting in Mizuki walked over to the stall Lucy was just in and opened it Lucy made no move to stop her there was nobody in there "I told you what I was doing I just got my schedule changed so it hasn't ran through yet the only thing I have different is lunch tomorrow I'll have a free period with you" the fact that she was wrong only made her more mad "WHAT'S WRONG WITH EVERYTHING" "calm yourself I think they gave the pill to the wrong person" Ōkami said "no erza by now would have broken something" Mizuki grabbed her hair why was she freaking out so badly over what they said Mizuki stopped and took a deep breath and calmed down her eyes turned brown and her teeth sank back to normal Ōkami clapped "god job most can't do that" she said exiting the bathroom "hay wait I saw somebody they shot the water fountain with thunder but it wasn't Izumi or victor I seen the same guy with erza too" Lucy laughed "that's Shane and that's not erzas boyfriend if that's what you're thinking" "what but I saw her push her into an empty room while kissing her" "they like messing with people there close friends that's funny you think erza likes guys" "what erzas gay" "oh no I mean she doesn't like the guys at this school" Lucy said she raised her hands "maybe I should have been clearer about that" Ōkami laughed "come on you two we'd better get going" she said walking out Mizuki walked out two "I'll see you later I still don't want to go to gym" Lucy said Mizuki smiled and left Lucy sighed and opened the stall door the guy from before appeared "so erzas gay?" "no I just said it wrong" Lucy said "but erza and Shane good friends they practically hate each other" "no they don't you know how that goes pretend to hate each other really like each other there best of friends" the boy nodded and laughed "oh shut up Kyler" said he walked over and put his hands on her hips "let's get back to what we were doing" he pulled her back into the stall and shut the door Mizuki walked down the hall toward her 6th and sighed "first day back at school and I almost burned a person wonder what Kasi would say" she thought the bell rang and she waited for her class to clear out and cursed it just so happened she had gym at the end of the day and she had it with the most disgusting rude person ever" "what's up you little slut" Mizuki turned around there she was 2 feet taller than her cola black glossy perfectly straight hair blue eyes and the biggest knockers you can have her name was Kaori Mizuki ignored her "hay slut I'm talking to you" "isn't she rude" came another voice Mizuki didn't have to look this time Kaori laughed the girl next to her had blond hair it was just as glossy as kaoris and she had honey brown eyes her name was Rina and she was like kaoris follower "what do you two want" "you think just because you survived a fire your hot shit well you're not" Kaori said Mizuki rolled her eyes and went to go into the locker room Kaori grabbed her arm "don't you walk away from me bitch" "don't TOUCH ME!" Mizuki shouted Kaori grabbed her other arm "and just what are you going to do about it" Mizuki struggled against her grip "let me go!" people passing by looked but kept walking she looked one dead in the eye and he just kept going mouthing an I'm sorry as he went Mizukis eyes stung with tears and she felt pain in her stomach the air left her lungs and she dropped to the ground Rina laughed "stupid bitch can't even take a punch" she said Mizuki seen water drip onto her hands no, not water tears she was crying from a stupid punch it did hurt still but she'd taken worse from erza she felt a foot on her back "what are you going to do slut" Rina said she kicked Mizuki over and left Kaori knelt by her "no matter how hard you try you'll always be a stupid slut that doesn't know how to do anything right you got that" she stood up and gave Mizuki one final kick in the ribs then left Mizuki looked around the halls were empty everybody was in there classes she heard the late bell but didn't want to get up her stomach hurt from being punched and kicked but if she stayed here that would only prove there point so Mizuki stood up she heard rapid squeaking and looked behind her a boy in red chucks was running down the hall way as he ran by he threw something Mizukis way it was a smoothie and landed in her hair "slut!" he shouted then kept running Mizuki ran into the nearest bathroom it was one of kaoris stupid followers there wasn't many but they seemed to pop up at the worst time Mizuki sank to the floor she managed to get most of the pink smoothie out of her hair and she was drying it with paper towels "so random people talking gets me mad but this doesn't" she thought "great" Mizuki stood up and went into the locker room she changed as fast as possible but still got a tardy slip she did warm ups with everybody else then had to run 2 laps "alright today we're playing volley ball I already have you on teams so just get into positions and start your games" coach said blowing the whistle Mizuki went to the bulletin board she was on team B with none other than Kaori and Rina Mizuki set up to serve when she heard whispers she smacked the ball as hard as she could and it flew over the net the other team hit it back Mizuki ran forward but Kaori pushed her out of the way and spiked the ball earning the final point "team B wins" coach declared "ok tomorrow team b faces team D and team A goes against team C" she read "for now you losers hit the showers winners go change" even though she didn't have to Mizuki went for a shower she looked at her stomach and sure enough there were ugly purple bruises "how am I supposed to hide these" she thought pulling on her regular clothes "hay bitch" Mizuki closed her eyes she shouldered her backpack and made for the door but two girls blocked her way she turned around and there was Kaori her arms crossed "you still don't get it do you!" Rina said, "Calm yourself Rina let me handle this" she said ad walked forward the girls behind her grabbed Mizukis arms "don't grip so tight!" Mizuki said she considered burning them all but using her powers here at school wouldn't be exactly, smiled upon "I think somebody needs to teach you some manners" she punched Mizuki in the stomach "it's rude to walk away from people" she said and punched again Mizuki yelped but bit down on her lip "and twice in one day shame on you" she said punching a third time everybody got there punches in finally they picked Mizuki up two people holding her hands two holding her feet "guys please stop don't!" Mizuki shouted as they threw into the bushes outside "guys no stop" Kaori said laughing her and the group of kids she control walked back inside Mizuki stoop up and brushed the mud off her shirt and pants she walked over to her bus and hopped on and ran to the back sitting she put her head down soon she felt somebody sit down next to her Mizuki sank farther into the seat "Mizuki are you crying?" Mizuki looked up zohan was looking at her he adjusted his glasses "no" she said sniffling" "what happen?" "nothing just leave me alone" "hay Mizuki were family and family stick together tell me what happen maybe I can help" "you can't because your just a guy you wouldn't understand" "I understand that I see an intelligent breathtakingly beautiful girl that's sad and won't tell me why" Mizuki sniffed "it's nothing I promise I can handle it myself" zohan nodded "ok but please tell me if it gets worse" she nodded it was nice to know that she still had family and wait had zohan just called her breathtakingly beautiful was that considered flirting but he couldn't be right they were cousins" "oh and you might want to find juvia before erza or Lucys sees you whoever did this gave you a black eye and a bloody nose" zohan said out of nowhere Mizuki wiped her nose there was blood on the back of her hand "that's just great" zohan took off his jacket and bunched it up putting it close to her noes Mizuki winced a little but allowed zohan to mop up the blood with his jacket then moved to her forehead "man you got your ass beat" "I was being held back" zohan looked up and quickly slipped on his jacket Mizuki put her head down as Lucy and erza got onto the buss Ōkami was after them soon after soul and victor strode on lastly was Izumi with that girl that was sitting by victor on the way here erza seemed indifferent about everything and slept on the way to the bus stop when they got off zohan wrapped his arm around Mizukis shoulder leading her ahead of the others "what are you doing?" she hissed "helping you not get caught" zohan whispered back they were first through the portal and were about to make a break for the house when erza turned Mizuki around "I told you" Lucy covered her mouth zohan shrugged "sorry Mizuki" he said rubbing his head she smiled "you tried" zohan went to the house with victor Izumi Ōkami and soul Lucy crossed her arms "who did this to you" "no one I fell" erza shook her head "nobody falls that hard" she said softly "Who did it!" "I'm not telling!" Mizuki shouted with clenched fist Lucy and erza both jumped "this person has tormented me since elementary school I can handle it myself" "well this says otherwise what else did they do to you" Mizuki looked away from them Lucy turned her back to face her "Mizuki this is serious people can't treat you that way" "Lucy I'm fine really" "it's not alright" erza said "tell us who did it" "no" "why are you protecting this person was it Izumi" Mizuki shook her head "did victor try and rape another one" "NO!" Mizuki said quickly she frowned "it wouldn't matter anyway" "why?" "Because no matter what you say she'll just keep coming back and it'll get worse" "so it's a girl!" Lucy said erza shook her head she walked toward the mansion "fallow me" she said softly Lucy fallowed and Mizuki behind her "let's get you cleaned up" erza said wetting a face towel Lucy made an ice pack and placed it on her head while erza wiped the rest of the blood off her face and the dirt "if you don't want to tell us were fine with that" "don't you mean your fine with that!" Lucy shouted erza turned on her "Lucy" she practically growled Lucy threw her hands up and shouted in a different language walking up the stairs into her room erza laughed "what language was that" "Latin or Greek or French Lucy speaks 5 fluently" erza said using the cloth to wash the dirt from her arms "erza" "yeah?" "why did you give up asking who it was is it because I don't care" "Mizuki if I didn't care I wouldn't have asked in the first place it's because I care to much you don't want to talk about it because it pains you so I stopped asking simple" she said pulling Mizukis chemise over her head "what are these" erza said Mizuki looked down now the the purple bruises from before there were fresh pink ones and scrapes from Kaoris rings and the heel of her shoes Mizuki shook her head erza frowned and went for the first aid kit she cleaned out the scratched delicately "you should stick up for yourself more" "it was like 7 against one and I can't use my powers" "true but you still know many forms of martial arts use them self-defense is what they were made for" "yeah but I…." "but nothing the next time she picks on you fight back" erza said putting a band aid over the last bruise Mizuki nodded and erza placed a gentle hand on her head "I have to study" she said walking up the stairs and into her room "try not to do anything too strenuous while your healing actually go ask zohan to take you to the fire lair and go into the lava pit it'll help you heal faster" "I'll go myself" Mizuki said erza shrugged "I have to go to juvias" "want me to go with you" "if you feel up to it this is just a check-up" erza said "then I have to study" she added walking toward the door Mizuki fallowed looking up a Lucys closed door "I wonder if Lucy goes into rage mode" she thought fallowing erza from the back you would think she was some type of girly girl at least in her school uniform she did Mizuki looked down at her legs then back at the ceiling "what the hell am I doing man I must be really confused right now" Mizuki whispered erza stopped walking "you say something Mizuki?" "NOPE!" she said fast she looked forward "oh look, were already here" she said pushing erza toward the stairs erza ran up them with Mizuki behind her they came up to the room but no one was there when juvia swung down in the ceiling "BOO!" erza jumped back and fell down the stairs Mizuki looked down then at juvia who jumped down "huh I thought you were Cana she has the hick-ups" "I am not ok" erza shouted from the bottom of the stairs "falling down two flights of stairs you can never really get away unscathed specially the way she fell "juvia the pill won't let me heal" juvia walked over to the table and grabbed a golden liquid then ran down the stairs a couple minutes later she walked back up them with a limping erza she set her down on the bed "ok what did you come up here for" "not to fall down the stairs" "you know I could make you forget about that" "no no it's not worth the trouble" "well let's get started shall we" "you don't even know what I came here for" "I can tell" juvia said she picked up a stethoscope Mizuki sat down "and I guess you want a healing potion" juvia said putting the stethoscope under erzas shirt "uhh why do you say that" "you're in an incredible amount of pain" true Mizukis ribs did ach but it wasn't incredible or was it "no I'm fine" Mizuki said juvia laughed while writing on a chart she felt around erzas jaw "extend your teeth for me" sharp teeth extended from erzas normal ones juvia felt the sharp teeth then wrote things on her clip bored "lie down" erza turned and lie down on the bed juvia covered her nose and mouth erzas eyes went wide and she struggled against juvia before passing out "there now that she's asleep want to talk about it?" "Talk about what" "who beat you up" "no one beat me up!" juvia arched an eye brow "I see so you don't want to talk about it?" "Can't talk when there's nothing to talk about" juvia nodded "alright then don't talk about it were out of time anyway" erza sat up gasping juvia handed her a glass of water and pills "looks like you spaced out a little bit" "I what no you just tried to" juvia shushed her "no you spaced out take your pills" "I'm done with these things" she threw them out the window "ok that's funny I'll get victor" "why him!" erza said "because he's really good at this" "did a lady call me" victor said walking up the stairs he slicked back his blond hair and shot juvia a pearly white smile she pulled him to the corner erza frowned "I think I'm going to" juvia shook her head "stay right there or you'll be punished" erza went ridged "can I at least sit up?" "NO!" juvia said she whispered something to victor and handed him the pills he looked at erza and put one in between his teeth erza sat up "what are you doing" juvia walked by Mizuki and crossed her arms Mizuki looked from her to victor then a very spastic looking erza she sat up victor put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her erzas eyes widened and she felt him push the pill into her mouth and erza was forced to swallow it victor pulled back and braced himself but didn't get slapped victor smirked and handed erza a piece of paper then walked down the stairs Mizuki looked at juvia "that was your plan?" "Yeah well I couldn't kiss her now could I" "why not just put it in food?" Mizuki asked juvia face palmed and Mizuki burst out laughing, "You seriously never thought of putting it in food" juvia shook her head "no and that would be a lot easier because it's not just erza that doesn't want to take there pills" "juvia what did you want" Mizuki turned around as Natsu came up up the stairs "you weren't supposed to be here for another hour" "classes got out early today" he said walking up the last stair erza turned toward him Natsu dropped his book erza ran forward and tackled him they fell to the first plat form and he pushed her into the wall erza ducked under his fist and grabbed it pinning Natsu to the wall he set his body on fire but erza only gripped tighter he pushed back into her and rammed her into the banister erza growled and bit his neck with sharp teeth Natsu howled and flipped her putting his foot on her shoulder erza pulled him down punching his stomach she rolled them both over so Natsu was pinned until he kicked her stomach sending erza sailing down the stairs again Mizuki looked down over the railing erza decked Natsu in the jaw and he pushed her out the door Mizuki and juvia fallowed them down the stairs erza punched Natsus face he stumbled back ward she jumped forward and punched him again Natsu caught her next punch and dealt her a low blow to the stomach erza coughed but her body glowed she drew back her fist and it was encased in ice she got blue armor with a black shirt she had blue ice shoulder guards and gauntlets plus shin guards and boots lastly an ice belt with a sword Natsu grabbed her around the center "Nai!" she shouted "Kore o toru!" Natsu pushed her into a wall erza grabbed his hair "baka!" she pushed him back and kneed him in the jaw Natsu stood up straight and grabbed her by the shoulders "Watashi wa, anata ga shōsha ni kisu o kiku" he whispered laughing erza blushed and pushed him back drawing her sword she slashed high Natsu grabbed her wrist and erza dropped the sword she brought her other arm up to hit him but Natsu grabbed that one too he pulled on them dragging erza forward he slammed her into that opposite wall erza bent down and grabbed his foot Natsuno was flipped off his feet erza kicked his side Natsu rolled over and pushed back onto his feet he jumped up and kicked erza square in the neck she coughed and stepped back a little Natsu walked forward and ducked under her swinging arm dealing 12 quick jabs to her stomach erza tried to kick him but Natsu dodged and grabbed her leg "Anata no yowai akachan no imōto" he said "Anata no uso!" erza yelled back she pulled her foot from his grasp and punched Natsu in the noes he yelped erza gripped her fist "Sore o kizutsukeru!" Natsu shouted he wiped blood off his nose and uppercut erzas jaw then elbowed her head erza head butt his stomach Natsuno punched hers at the exact same time the both covered their mouths erza grabbed a plant and threw up blood Natsu threw up blood on the already red carpet erza leaned back on the floor Natsu leaned against her back they were both out of breath erza cried out and Natsu yelled too "ITAI!" erza shouted she fell over onto her side while Natsu gripped his throat "Watashi wa iki o suru koto wa dekimasen" he said juvia came down the stairs with something in her hand she poured it into Natsus throat "breathe" she said softly erza kept shouting and rolling around on the floor clutching her stomach "ITAI!" she shouted again Mizuki knelt by her erza had her eyes closed but Mizuki could tell she was in real pain "erza what's wrong?" "Nani ka ga dete uchigawa Kara watashi o kanda yōna ki ga suru" "I can't understand you" erza grabbed the front of her shirt "Umaku dekiru hito o eru! ITAI!" she shouted erza let go and fell back to the ground juvia looked over "erza can you hear me" "itai itai!" "Erza just try to breath" "this is why you weren't supposed to show up for another hour!" "I'm sorry I didn't know she would be there!" "I told you to come an hour later for a reason I had to clean the whole room so erzas scent was gone and damn it Natsu what the hell this is the third time I have to leave because of you" "I'm sorry juvia" "get out!" "Were in a hall way!" "OUT!" juvia shouted this was the maddest Mizuki had ever seen her "but I can help" "ITAI!" erza screamed "unless you can understand a word she's saying there's nothing you can do" Natsu frowned and picked erza up she clenched her jaw and her eyes squeezes shut juvia looked at him "fine come on and hurry" juvia took off her jacket and put it over erza Mizuki fallowed them to the infirmary where Natsu placed erza on one of the beds "what do you think is wrong with her?" Mizuki asked "erza can tell us if she focused hard enough" "Dare ka ga watashi o tasukete!" erza screeched "but that's not going to happen so you run and get Lucy" she said pointing to Natsu he nodded and ran out of the room juvia turned on the water in the sink and dipped her hands in it when she pulled them out they were encased in water she walked over to erza the water glowed and she held them up "erza where does it hurt most focus try English" "Watashi no ude de wa, hotondo watashi no ude no naka de itai" juvia shook her head "we can't understand you" Mizukis ears buzzed almost like somebody was whispering to her she moved closer to erza "say that one more time "my ude de it, hotondo in my ude no naka de hurts" she said Mizuki leaned over erza "one more time" "my arms it hurt's most in my arm!" she said "juvia her arms!" Mizuki said juvia moved her hands to erzas arms at first she tensed then relaxed a little "Sore wa kibun ga yoi" "she said it feels good" Mizuki said smiling "it should this isn't going to heal her I don't have that power" "then what are you doing now" "soothing her as soon as Lucy gets here we can figure out what went wrong" "the huge fight that just broke out between her and Natsu that's what went wrong" "no you notice that there are no broken bones" "there are seven broken bones are you blind!" Mizuki shouted "I am really tired" "you're tired well then move!" Mizuki put her hands together flames encased her hands they turned blue and she placed them on erzas arm "you realize you're not doing anything to help" "I'm doing more then you were" "no you're not your actually just going to put her to sleep" "well when your asleep you don't feel pain" juvia nodded and touched erzas arm her eyes practically bulged out of her head "ITAI!" "ok ok you win just please do something" "no I'm apparently useless" "you're not please" juvia crossed her arms and lifted her hand the water in the sink floated over and encased her hands again she put them back over erzas arms "Sore wa shifutoda" erza said "she says it's shifting "what's shifting?" Juvia asked "Watashi no I e" "she said to her stomach" juvias hands stopped glowing and the water dropped leaking onto erza "not good" juvia said breathily Mizuki looked up in time to see her fall over "juvia!" she shouted "I'm ok just tired I've been up all night turns out when I left for a week work just piled up" she said "but I can't keep this up for much longer where is Natsu" when she said that Natsu flew through the door Lucy walked in rubbing her fist "idiot" she said "Lucy this is so not fair" he said lifting his arms "just shut up! You should have lead with this!" she said walking over to juvia Lucy pulled her to her feet "juvia are you ok?" "Yeah but erza won't be what did she eat for lunch?" "She didn't" Lucy said juvia sat down on another bed "I feel really bad about this" Natsu said "why are you still here do you want to get into another fight and make this worse" juvia said Natsu walked into the plastic tube in the corner and shut himself inside he sat down and was silent juvia rolled her eyes "you said erza didn't eat lunch so has she eaten anything at all today?" "No we skipped breakfast because we were late and she was too depressed to eat during lunch" "and they haven't served dinner yet" "Sore wa futatabi kizutsukeru hajimete iru!" "Ok we can't help erza" juvia said Lucy nearly exploded "WHAT!" Lucy and Mizuki said "I warned her about eating with the pills it was that plus the battle with Natsu that sent the pill into overdrive now it's working a bit too well symptoms include burning heat stomach pains muscle spasms and" erza threw up blood over the edge of the bed "yeah that" "so what happen to Natsu" "nothing a collapsed lung that's all he was healed in minuets" juvia said "but right now we should just let erza work through it alone" "can't we do anything for the pain?" "No if we give her anything it could become deadly get Natsu and leave, I'm going to do the same" juvia put a foot on the ground and stumbled Lucy supported her weight with Mizuki on the other side of her "your exhausted" "whatever I'll let Maka take over for a few hours" Lucy nodded "well take you to your room" Natsu stepped out of the pod "what are you guys doing" "there's nothing we can do to help her" juvia said "you sure" "no we just gave up after asking nicely" juvia said Lucy and Mizuki took her back to her room then Lucy went to Makas room Mizuki decided to walk by the infirmary she opened the door and didn't hear anything so she went all the way inside Mizuki closed the door behind her and locked it "erza how are you feeling?" "Watashi no zenshin Watashi wa moete nda yōna atsui ki ga suru" "your whole bodies hot and you feel like you're on fire" erza nodded Mizuki turned off the light "well that was stupid how is that going to help" she thought she lit a flame in her hand and turned it blue "only calms people down but I wonder if" she focused as hard as she could on the flame she felt it change like something was different she went to erza Mizuki felt cold really cold she touched erzas arm and ice crept up from where her hand was Mizuki let go erza looked at her "Anata wa nani o shita? (How did you do that?) " "I have no idea" erza sat up "you shouldn't…" Mizuki began erza put a hand on her fore head "Anata ga tōketsu shite iru (your cold as ice)" "and your burning up" erza hugged her "Watashi wa nani ka o tameshite mitai, mada kaisai (hold still I want to try something)" Mizuki felt like somebody was setting her on fire this was strange normally she was the hot one she noticed that ice was forming on erzas skin "Anata wa kōri no mahō o tsukau nodesu ka itsu kara (how are you doing this)" Mizuki lifted her hand her flame it was blue but somehow different than the one that calms people down and felt cold to the touch this was weird erza let go and looked at her "anata ni watashi ga okotta" "what happen to me I don't know I just thought about me helping somehow and all of a sudden this" she said erza clenched her jaw Mizuki noticed that she gripped her slightly tighter "erza are you still in pain?" "Sore wa ima hodo waruku wa arimasen" "it's less now well that's good" erza nodded she sighed "at least I'm not starting to cool down" erza said Mizuki smiled "erza your speaking English" "yeah I've have been this whole time" "no you weren't you were speaking like this weird language" erza nodded "sure I was" she said hugging Mizuki tighter "you're going to break me in half!" Mizuki said erza loosened her grip "sorry I'm just really hot" "yeah juvia said that would be a side effect of the pill" "those stupid things never taking them again" "but what'll happen if you don't?" "I'll be fine I just have to work extra hard" "you know I like how your completely calm despite that fact that you possibly almost died" "get used to it" erza said "stuff like this happens practically every day now" Mizuki sighed "then I guess I should toughen up" "please your plenty tough" "not really" "you're a different person at school then at home hell even victor can see it and all he focuses on is boobs" Mizuki laughed how did erza do that turn everything into a joke erza cringed "you really don't believe your tough then you're crazy" erza said "yeah but erza your like crazy strong and super tough!" "if you think that then you've really gone insane" "what but you can hold your own against Natsu and you can change your whole outfit just by thinking" erza laughed "you don't get it Mizuki I'm not strong at all it's you guys that make me strong" Mizuki arched an eyebrow "I don't fallow you" "Mizuki there wouldn't be a reason for me to be strong if not to protect my family so the only reason why I'm so strong is because I train hard to become stronger to protect everybody" Mizuki smiled "there you go again being noble" "I'm serious" erza said Mizuki smiled "geese you'd think you had an armored horse or something" "I have a horse but he doesn't wear armor" "what this house has stables" "yeah we have dragon stables and horse stables" Mizuki looked at her "dragon stables?" "yeah it's filled with non-magical dragons" erza said with a smile Mizuki rolled her eyes "geese telling the new kid stories" erza laughed again "yeah there are horse stables but no dragon ones" Mizuki nodded "we should ride sometime" "how about tomorrow we skip school" Mizuki said "it's funny how you think I'm going to heal in one day" "why not?" "Because of this stupid pill it's going to take a little longer I probably won't be completely healed until Friday" "not if I have anything to do with it" Mizuki said she focused hard erza let go of her "what are you doing" "if me thinking about helping you gave me ice magic then maybe" Mizuki lifted her hand a blue flame appeared then it slowly turned red then white erza looked at her "but how" "will power I…." before Mizuki could finish her body was extinguished erza clapped "nice try anyway" Mizuki frowned "what no" she crossed her arms then punched air only red flames came out "try to get the ice back" erza said Mizuki shoot flames from her fist and they slowly turned blue as her body began to cool down she stopped shooting flames and erza hugged her again "so cold" erza said smiling Mizuki smiled to and that's the last thing she remembered "Mizuki?! You still alive" Mizuki felt somebody poke her side she opened her eyes and Lucy arched an eyebrow at her "what are you doing in here juvia said that we weren't supposed to come back " Mizuki looked at erza sleeping soundly next to her Lucy touched her shoulder and flinched she took a half step back from shock "your freezing cold" Lucy said she put a hand on Mizukis forehead "yeah I know I went over this check it out" Mizuki held up her hand and a blue flame appeared she tossed it at the ground and ice formed where it had hit "what but how" Mizuki shot blue flames into the air and they slowly turned back red Lucy felt her fore head then shook her hand to cool it "now your burning" she said Mizuki nodded "I used my blue flames to help erza" she said switching back to the blue flames Lucy nodded "of course you did Mizuki" "yeah Lucy?" "Catch me" "catch you?" Lucy nodded and wavered on her feet Mizuki hopped up and stood behind her but Lucy fell forward erza grabbed the back of her shirt before she hit the ground and set her there gently rolling away from the edge of the bed she placed her feet on the floor and stood up "Lucy must have passed out from the shock Mizuki you go to school I'll make sure Lucy gets taken care of" Mizuki nodded and went to change her uniform to a fresh one "I rarely use these Pajamas" Mizuki said when she seen them in her drawer Mizuki shrugged and went through the portal with everybody else she noticed that Maka was with them this time "hay I thought you got up super early" "I normally do but I had some work to do late into the night so I needed the extra sleep" Maka said "how's erza doing" "well today she was walking around so" Maka nodded "then she's bouncing back faster than we expected" she said with a smile she was wearing the same uniform although instead of the school jacket she wore a black leather jacket and the school tie was gone soul appeared happy and talked to Maka the whole way there same as yesterday Ōkami slept the whole way there "SLUT!" Rina shouted Kaori came out of nowhere her fist flying forward Mizuki moved and Kaori dented the locker behind her Rina frowned "you missed" she said "shut your bitch ass up I can see I missed" Kaori snapped she kicked Mizuki in the stomach and made another dent in the lockers with her body "careful Kaori you don't want to kill her she's only human" Rina said with a laugh Mizuki stood up and Kaori came in for another punch she grabbed her fist "I'm done taking your BULLSHIT!" Mizuki said she looked Kaori dead in the eyes Kaori smirked "glad you're serious" she said "but I think" Rina walked up behind her and sucker punched Mizuki in the stomach "that were stronger" she said Mizuki looked up spots danced at the edge of her vision "she's not knocked out yet give her some more medicine" Rina said Kaori laughed and sent her foot sailing for Mizukis face Mizuki blocked with her arms "oh Rina restrain her for me would you I got something from the doctor that I would just love to try out" she said pulling a bottle from her pocket Mizuki looked at the bottle in horror "NO YOU CAN'T" "and whose going to stop me no one cares about you no one's coming to your rescue don't you get it your mother burned to death you have nobody left to care" Kaori said she uncapped the bottle Mizuki kicked it and sent the vile sailing it drained onto the floor Kaori clenched her fist "you little bitch!" she shouted and punched Mizuki in the jaw Rina stepped on her foot "come on you can punch harder than that!" she shouted Kaori rubbed her fist "yeah I can" she said "but first" Rina put something in Mizukis mouth "this time let's throw her" Mizuki struggled against them and tried to scream but Rina kept a tight hold and the gag in her mouth prevented her from talking soon she was dangling high off the ground "calm down it's only 2 stories nothing that will kill you" Kaori said "just injure you for a while" Rina added they each held one of her legs Mizuki dangled upside down out the window with the gag in her mouth her hands were also tied "oppsie" Kaori said her hands leg to and Rina did to and for a sick moment Mizuki felt like she was going to die she thought that she was going to die right here right now so when she hit the ground and was still alive Mizuki was more than relieved at least until Rina picked her up again they tied a weight to her ankle and tossed Mizuki into the pool "look she can't swim!" Kaori said Rina laughed and so did everybody else in her gang Mizuki was struggling to stay above the surface she couldn't breathe one of kaoris gang jumped in and pulled her out "you're lucky we can't kill you" Kaori said "because dropping me out of a second story window wouldn't kill me" Mizuki said "I think I just heard back talk girls teach her some manners" Rina said her and Kaori strode out of the pool area one of the members from her little gang looked Mizukis way cracking her knuckles Mizuki gulped and stood up she broke the ropes then untied the weight "hay what are you doing" one said grabbing her arms "I'm getting out of here" "nope strict orders to teach you what's what so let's run over where your knives go one more time" one said, "Mizuki you look even worse than yesterday" "I'm fine this person is just being particularly violent this week that's all it happens" "what this person shouldn't be violent with you at all" Lucy said Mizuki shrugged "whatever" Lucy shuddered "you know Mizuki although you can't use your powers at school you can still use kendo, jujitsu and karate" Mizuki shrugged again Lucy ran a hand through her hair "are you wet?!" "Yeah I-I went for a swim that's all" "you went for a swim but you can't swim very well" Mizuki looked away from her frowning "Mizuki it's gone from bullying to deadly it was like that yesterday but I thought that maybe you could….. Mizuki they can't do this to you why don't you tell somebody" "because I can deal with it what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right" Lucy put a hand over her forehead she tapped her foot "Mizuki" the girl in question looked up and Lucy slapped her "did that hurt?" Mizuki stood up and nodded "now I'm sorry" "ok" "does it still hurt?" "Yeah" Lucy slapped her again Mizuki stood back up "now did it hurt any less this time?" "No" Mizuki said "did I kill you the last time I slapped you?" "No" "so do you understand" "I think so I need you to slap me multiple times so I build up a resistance" Lucy twitched "Mizuki do you enjoy pain" "no why" "then you're really not that bright you have a mental disorder right" Mizuki shook her head Lucy sighed "who is this girl please tell me Mizuki" she shook her head "no I want to do this on my own" Lucy frowned and put a hand on Mizukis collar bone she felt around "what are you doing" "nothing" she said then pinched lightly Mizuki immediately passed out Lucy caught her and put Mizuki over her shoulder and walked toward the infirmary when she walked in erza was sleeping soundly she placed Mizuki in the bed next to hers and walked to the counter she mixed a couple bottles together until she got a clear liquid Lucy took a needle and filled it she walked over to Mizuki and injected her neck Mizuki sat up "what happen" "I gave you truth serum" Lucy said Mizuki frowned "you did what" "I'm sorry but you wouldn't tell me but you will now who did this to you" "Kaori forester and Rina gem" Mizuki said Lucy nodded "at what period" "during sixth they always kidnap me before I walk into the locker room sometimes they let me go to class late other times they keep me out the whole period" Lucy nodded and left she tossed Mizuki a bottle "that's to defuse the truth serum" she said Mizuki ripped off the bottle cap and chugged the fruity tasting liquid "wait this is just juice" Lucy laughed "I never gave you truth serum it was just water" "but but but….." before Mizuki could say anything else Lucy was gone "Kaori forester" Mizuki turned around erza was sitting up she looked at Mizuki with intense red eyes Mizuki jumped erza was silent "I've heard that name before" "richest person in school" Mizuki said erza shook her head "no that's not quite it" Mizuki laughed but erza looked dead serious her red eyes widened "now I remember we were in school together" "well we do all go to the same high school" "no I mean we went to the same fight school I beat her ass so bad she never showed her face there again she was always rude picking on the white belts because they weren't as good yet her and me and zohan were the only black belts at that dojo" "ok so Kaori has been terrorizing me since middle school" "why haven't you told anybody about this" "because she threatened to kill me if I did" "she did" erza said with an over exasperated voice "why you got to be that way about it" "do you not understand what immortal means" "yeah but" seriously what's she going to do she can't fallow you home can't take weapons to school and on the bus me and Lucy are there" "that weapons thing isn't exactly true" erza arched an eyebrow at her Mizuki took off her school jacket there was a whole in her shirt and it was red around it erza grabbed her wrist "what the hell Mizuki why didn't you do anything!" "What could I do" "maybe even if you don't want to use your powers then you could at least runaway" erza said Mizuki shrugged "it healed pretty fast" she said rubbing a hand over where the cut was supposed to be "of course it did" erza looked out the door and stood she walked to the window and opened it Mizuki titled her head to the side "erza what are you doing" erza looked around outside and sat on the sill she swung her legs over then disappeared out the window "erza!" Mizuki said she shushed her Mizuki went to the window and erza pulled her out by the face "quiet I'll be back I'm just getting something for you" Mizuki nodded and crouched in the bushes she heard an explosion in the direction that erza had walked in and she came running back with something huge in her arm erza hopped back through the window and Mizuki fallowed her erza shut it and closed the blinds breathing hard Mizuki looked at her "what did you do!" "nothing that explosion had nothing to do with me but It was going to draw attention my way so I had to leave I don't know if I got a good piece" she said and held out the huge object in her hand Mizuki seen that it was a long crystal shard she pulled something from under her shirt it looked like three rocks she placed them out "alright choose one" Mizuki was confused but choose the sparkling one it was a pretty clear blue color erza touched it to the clear crystal and it turned that color she brought out three more rock "where are you keeping theses" "pockets" erza said sarcastically "choose one" one of the rocks was a basic color the other was an emerald the last was a gold she chose the gold erza smiled her hands glowed and gauntlets appeared she picked up the rock and molded it into a handle she pulled a necklace from around her neck with a ruby and put it in the handle as the inset jewel she took the blue crystal and attacked it to the handle then drew a sword of her own she threw it into the air and slashed erza got rid of her sword and caught the shard Mizuki tried to see it but erza was turned the other way "a fine choice Mizuki" she said turning around finally Mizuki seen that it was a sword with a golden handle a red inset ruby and a blue blade "now what are you going to call it?" she said handing it to Mizuki she looked at the sword "did you just make this like right in front of me?" "Yeah what are you going to call it" Mizuki sliced through the air the blade glided and was perfectly matched to her size it didn't make a sound she twirled it around slashing at invisible enemies erza smiled "I guess you could name it later I just want to test one thing erza said she drew her sword and slashed Mizuki brought her new sword up and blocked erza with one hand she used her other to what would have been a punch to the ribs but stopped just before Mizuki smiled and erza did to "it's perfect this worked out better than I thought it would" "I think I know what to call it" erza nodded "oh by the way if you choose right you could unlock a special ability within your sword since I used magic to make it" Mizuki smiled "I'm going to call it Moeru ha" "burning blade really" Mizuki shrugged the sword caught fire with blue flames and she dropped it erza cringed "I just made that don't break it already" "it scared the crap out of me" "apparently you forgot that you were fire proof" she said Mizuki picked the sword back up "Moeru" she said the sword caught fire again erza took it and the flames turned red "I have an idea here" she handed Mizuki back the sword "think of light" erza said Mizuki focused hard and the flames turned yellow "now think of demons" the flame didn't change "think earth magic" the flame turned green then, blue after back to red lastly it turned pure white but only for a second "it seems you might have chosen correct after all" "it seems that you're not erza" Mizuki said looking at the sword erza laughed and rubbed Mizukis head "of course I'm me who else could I be" "I don't know but defiantly not erza" "I'll prove it" she said Mizuki put her hand up "you had the sword the whole time behind you Jessie I know it's you because you're the only one who's capable of creating allusions that explosion was erza I felt her power when erza left you came back this is erzas sword isn't it" Jessie changed back "but how" "call it a hunch" she said "but I've only met you like once!" "Erza and Lucy told me about your demon magic and I noticed that Ciels eye had a mark like the one on Alois tong" Mizuki said Jessie crossed her arms "your too smart kid" "I'm in high school this was Childs play" Jessie shot her a look "okay It took me a while I noticed that when Lucy left she didn't take me with her that's what kind of tipped me off but what really did it was the way you jumped out the window erza would just hop it like a fence because that's her personality but you sat on the edge swing your legs over and jumped down" Marcy said "really me pulling you through by the face wasn't a giveaway" "you know it's erza so" Jessie nodded and clapped "well done detective" she said "looks like I lost the bet" she said Mizuki arched an eyebrow "what bet?" "Me and erza made a bet person who can stay undercover the longest without any other family members finding out treats the other person to a night at the bar" "well since you lost no use in not having fun" "what do you got in mind" Mizukis eyes turned red "ok so first we need….."

"Jessie!" Marcy and Jessie turned around to Mizuki running down the hall way "it's erza and Natsu and Lucy this time there locked in a standoff we need help nobody can get close to them" Marcy looked at Jessie "you can use your mental demon magic" Jessie nodded "CRAP!" erza thought "how am I supposed to fake this" she Mizuki and Jessie ran to the gym where Natsu Lucy and erza were wrestling on the floor "I tried my blue fire but it didn't work" "ok let's try knocking them all out" Jessie said Marcy arched an eyebrow at her "alright stop playing around jess use your mental magic" Mizuki drew her new sword "if you can't do something I will" she said and went toward erza "I'm sorry she said" and appeared to run her through with the sword she then 'stabbed' Natsu and Lucy Jessie was speechless "you would kill me just like that!" "What do you mean me jess" Marcy said Jessie straightened "hello…jess?" "Oh I uhhhhh crap" erza said she changed back into herself "ERZA! Then that means" Marcy looked at erzas body as it changed back to Jessie "NoOoOoOoO!" Marcy shouted while Mizuki laughed erza looked at her "you think this is funny" "yeah when it's a prank" Lucy opened her eyes and looked up "your easily fooled" she said Mizuki pulled her up Jessie and Natsu stood up too "see look" Mizuki said she stabbed at Natsu and they turned around Natsu had her sword under his arm with fake blood all over him" "wait so that means you were found out first" erza said Jessie nodded "I couldn't get passed your sister" erza smiled "thanks Mizuki now I get drinks for free" erza said smiling "and nice prank" "Marcy was in on it" Mizuki said Marcy stood up "yeah but that's not the reaction we were hoping for from you" erza nodded "I guess keeping a cool head is a good thing" "yeah right you were probably exploding on the inside" Lucy yelled erza smiled "yep I nearly passed out" "wait really?" Mizuki asked "nope" erza started to weaver Mizuki steadied her "you scared the crap out of me I just didn't show it" erza admitted Jessie smiled "I knew it" Marcy said erza rolled her eyes her and Mizuki left "good prank but I'll get you back" erza said "sure you will and thanks for the sword why'd you buy it?" "well to give you confidence it's obvious to me that you have very little" "I have confidence" erza nodded "of course you do" she said and created a space in between them Lucy ran up and filled it "alright time to start training!" she said happily" "but the gyms back that way" "were doing a special type of training" go get changed" "changed into what?" "Were training meet us in this room" erza said pointing to a door Mizuki frowned "what's the training like?" "that's a surprise" Lucy said she winked then her and erza went into the room Mizuki cursed the lights were off so she couldn't see anything she went back to her room there were clothes already laid out for her with a note "just something we bought you ~Lucy" Mizuki held up the pair of basketball shorts and tried them on it was perfect she picked up the sports bra that she guessed was supposed to go with it and pulled a tank top on over it "wonder what this training going to be like I hope it's not hard, no Lucy and erza know me they'll know where the limit is" Mizuki said opening the door the room was dark it took a while for her eyes to adjust it had seemed smaller from the outside she walked down the dark hallway or at least that's what she hoped it was she placed her hand on the wall using it as a guide soon Mizuki found a light at the end and ran towards it everything became blindingly bright for a second then she was on a huge cliff with a note next to a bungee cord "bungee off the cliff and cut the cord near the bottom hope you hit the target ~Erza" Mizuki looked at the cord then off the cliff and gulped securing it to her ankle "I can't do it" she thought that was a really huge drop and the water looked like it was going fast Mizuki gulped and felt like something willed her forward she jumped off the cliff the water fast approaching she gripped her sword and cut the cord near the bottom and splashed into the water the current swept her to a calm lake where she washed up on shore Mizuki coughed up water "bungee jump they said" she repeated after coughing Mizuki looked around and seen a note stuck to a tree by a knife she ripped the note off "you made it great survive in the woods and make it to the other side ~Lucy" Mizuki groaned but walked into the woods she took the knife with her and made abrasions in the trees to mark her path "well there's one thing Mizuki is very smart" erza said her in Lucy were sitting in a control room with Mizuki on the other side of a glass window she had a helmet on and was sleeping soundly " smart she's amazing I wouldn't have thought the keep the knife and use it like that" "and you wonder why you get lost all the time" erza said "I'm going to ignore that anyway how are Mizukis vitals well she'll get hungry soon she's well rested but getting colder and when night falls it'll freeze her to death" Lucy shook her head "not if she finds shelter should we place another note" "no but" erza typed on the controls Mizuki marked another tree when she heard a screeching noise she whirled around whipping out her sword there caught in a trap was a deer it was scrambling to get away attached too it's fur surprise surprise was a note Mizuki snatched the note up and read aloud "meat eat it ~Erza" "really meat eat it" Lucy said erza shot her a look "I couldn't come up with something on the fly like that" "you came up with that bungee thing on the fly remember were trying to teach her to trust herself not wilderness survival" erza nodded "right" Mizuki killed the deer putting it out of its pain but couldn't figure out how to well….cut it open she decided to cut the biggest pieces she could and took some of the bones she used the knife the rock and her last couple notes to start a small fire feeding it dry sticks and twigs until it became a roaring blaze "man is she recourse full" erza said Lucy sat back "it's almost night what's she going to do for shelter if it rains" "I wouldn't do that to her" "we don't have control over the weather program in these woods it's too complicated only zohan knows how" "you know plus it's supposed to be the amazon" "it rains in the rain forest" Lucy said yawning "hay make it night " erza said Lucy sat up and twisted some dials she grabbed onto a lever and slowly pulled it back Mizuki looked at the sky it was getting dark fast she cut around her little deer area and made a small clearing then gathering the bushes and stuff she just cut made a small bed she fell asleep with her sword in hand and the fire crackling "how long should we let her sleep for?" erza asked "about an hour" erza brought up Mizukis vitals "she's warm well fed well rested and isn't close to madness but her bathroom meter's a little high" "Yeah that sounds about right" "alright so let's think of out next letter" erza cracked her knuckles and got to typing a mountain formed in the distance "so what's our next letter?" Lucy said "well it's going to be from you" Lucy typed up a letter and it formed on a tree this time with a nail that had a bow and arrow hooked on it "really?" erza asked "not wilderness survival" "yeah but look" Lucy said pointing at the screen "maybe we should wake her up about now" erza said a bear was really close to Mizuki it smelled the deer she turned in her sleep "get rid of the bear" "I can't it must be real!" erza said "what's a bear doing in the house" Lucy said she moved the screen and looked out the window Ōkami was now lying next to Mizuki erza stood up and Lucy brought the screen back "hurry! Erza ran through the door and into the room with Mizuki and Ōkami she put on a helmet and fell asleep erza looked at Mizuki then jumped on the bears back she brought up a moderators menu and singed both of them out Lucy looked up both Ōkami and erza sat up erza pulled Ōkami out of the room by her ears "what were you doing you were about to eat Mizuki" "relax she would just wake up" "yeah but were in the middle of a training session" Lucy nearly shouted she was making it daytime again and Mizuki was starting to wake up she got up and seen the note with the bow and arrow "go to the mountain climb to the top ~Lucy" Mizuki shouldered the bow and quiver "alright" she looked at the mountain "guess I couldn't see it because of overcast" "you know Mizukis very strange she can figure out that Jessie isn't you but doesn't wonder why there's a whole other world inside a room inside the house" "maybe she thinks this was a door outside or something" "no I think she might be a little off" Lucy said erza pushed her "what first she doesn't want to tell us about Kaori" erza shot her a look while drinking water "yeah I wouldn't have a problem if Kaori just didn't so happen to also be Kira!" erza spit out her water "what did you just say" "yeah Kira not only did she terrorize me and you but now she's doing it to Mizuki" "yeah I thought it was Kaori from fight school" "it is the same person all three of them Kaori changed her name when she came to this school because she seen you during orientation" "so Kaori is also other Kaori and Kira?" "Yeah" "so when we went to fight school Kaori when she transferred she must have changed it to Kira" "then this year she changed back but with a different last name" Lucy said "well hasn't she mad a whole hell of a mess" "there's one other thing the reason why Mizuki couldn't tell anybody she was doing all those things to herself" "what do you mean" "this whole time Mizukis been self-inflicting pain I've seen Kaori do it she looks them in the eye then they go do something horrible to themselves it's why she never gets in trouble she never says a word or touches them just looks" "it must be a mental magic of some whoa!" Lucy turned toward the screen Mizuki was hacking at a tree with her sword it fell over and she dragged it in front of a cave then went inside Lucy pulled back the lever and the sun started to set "Mizuki looked outside she had made it to the mountain but climbing it would be different there was snow up there and it was a mountain no trails or anything "but hopefully Lucy and erza are somewhere around here wherever here is" Mizuki thought about the forest and how the only animal she seen was the deer and how she had got here "wait a minute I was inside then I wasn't!" she stood up and ran back through the forest at top speed fallowing her slashes until she came to the water fall there was a note by it she climbed right passed it and jumped as high as she could latching onto rocks she climbed up the water fall water splashing in her face "Lucy ERZA WHEN I CATCH YOU TWO!" Lucy and erza were working on the controls and the current got stronger but Mizuki kept climbing erza growled and typed just when Mizuki made it to the top she seen something in the water it jumped out and hit her face and she let go falling back into the pool at the bottom and rather hard Mizuki jumped out of the water "so that's how it's going to be" she said punching the ground a flame encircled her burning brighter "what's she doing" Lucy said "I have no idea and I wonder how she figured out how to cut through the forest that fast" erza said "and it only took half as long" Mizukis flames burned brighter and brighter black leather jacket appeared on her and wings spread out from her back Lucy fainted and erza tried to grab the screen "holy shit I forgot about those" she said typing "Lucy get up!" Lucy stood "I'm up what?!" "Create enemies" she said before Mizukis eyes monsters appeared at the top of the water fall she lifted her sword and fire shot from the tip burning them all she flew up the water fall an burned the fish that tried to hit her again Lucy looked over at erza "worth a shot" she said as Mizuki woke up Lucy grabbed erza and they both ducked down Mizuki sat put she was in a room with glass and control room the chairs were empty she tried to walk but something pulled her head back that's when she realized the helmet and pulled it off Mizuki laughed "almost but not this times mother fucker" she ran into the control room and hopped up on the control counter stepping over the keyboards and the controls she stopped and laid down on the counter draping her arm over "well since erza and Lucy aren't here I'll just wait until they come back" Mizuki said "have to come check on me sometime" erza looked at Mizukis hand Lucy started crawling under the control panel and opened it quietly she handed the piece of metal to erza and pulled out a couple wires she took a dagger from erza and cut two of them then switched touched the ends the door opened Mizuki sat up and looked then lie back down she placed her hands behind her head "hay Ōkami" she said Ōkami poked her head in Lucy face palmed quietly "hay you seen Lucy and" she looked down at them under the table erza shook her head "and you want to go check out the pool" "I would but I'm waiting for them to come back" "I think I seen them at the pool" Ōkami said she was wearing a swim suit herself "I don't know" Mizuki said "I was sure that I could smell Lucys perfume in here it smells like cherry blossoms" Lucy blushed erza nudged her "well do you see them?" Ōkami asked Mizuki shook her head "then come on!" she said Mizuki smiled "alright just this once" Mizuki said getting up her and Ōkami went back to the room "do you have a swim suit?" Ōkami asked her suit was a regular one with shorts for bottoms Ōkamis hair falling down pass her shoulders "be careful in the pool though" Ōkami said Mizuki nodded "I will" she promised "ok I'm ready" Mizuki said her swim suit was a simple two piece it was a red color of course and went around her shoulders as well as around her upper abdomen the bottoms were the same color other than flames there was little design Ōkami smiled "great! Let's go" she said pulling Mizuki out the door they ran to the back of the house and out double doors outside there was a small gated area with a deck and pool and a cabaña with a hot tub the rest of the land was grass that stretched into a forest Mizuki went toward the pool it was huge it had a fake water fall that you could slide down and pool floaters Ōkami blew one up for Mizuki "want to share?" she asked Mizuki nodded but she knew that erza and Lucy were back in that room but decided to give them a break they were trying to help her after all Mizuki placed her hands behind her head and looked at the sun the float was one of the big dual loungers that floats on top of the water and Ōkami was sleeping on her side "she sure does sleep a lot" a voice said Mizuki looked to the other side zohan was standing in chest deep water "yeah I wonder if that's the wolf" Mizuki said zohan laughed "I think she's just lazy" he said softly so Ōkami wouldn't wake up Okamis ears twitched zohan held out a hand "come down" he said Mizuki looked at the water "I can't swim very well" "you can stand in this" he said Mizuki took his hand zohan gently lowered her off the floatie it came up to Mizukis collar bone but stopped there zohan smiled "see now watch this" he said disappearing under water a second later Okamis floatie tipped she screamed falling into the pool zohan started running in the water then went under for a second he and Ōkami came up and she jumped on him climbing up onto Zohans shoulders her hands gripping like she was about to die Mizuki waded over "Ōkami you ok?' she asked but couldn't help laughing zohan looked up at her Ōkami glared him a look under her "I was sleeping peacefully and then this ass had to come and wreck everything it's why I had you on the floatie he wouldn't have tipped it if you were on their" Ōkami said punching Zohans head he winced and grabbed her legs Ōkami fell into the water off of Zohans shoulders and Mizuki laughed again Ōkami came back up "why do I even bother" she said and swam back to the floatie "Ōkami-Chan wait for me" Mizuki started walking toward the floatie when she felt a hand on hers "leaving already" zohan said a fake pout on his face "why what else you got in mind" "draining the whole pool in seconds" he said "I kind of like the pool it's relaxing" "right so setting the pool on fire not a good idea how about we go to the hot tub not as much water even more relaxing" zohan said Mizuki thought for a moment "sounds like a plan Ōkami will you be ok by yourself" "yeah come back before you go back inside though" Ōkami said Mizuki nodded and went with zohan the inside of the cabaña was bigger than It looked from the outside there was actually 4 total rooms in it one was the hot tub witch was co-ed to, there were separate baths one for girls and the other for boys then a hot spring that was connected to the gym zohan went to the co-ed tub and sank in Mizuki sat down with him sinking lower in the water in this bath it was required that you kept your swim suit on "you know I'm surprised erzas not here" zohan said "why does she come here a lot" "yeah like 95% of the time erzas in here she's always sore from training" Mizuki listened closely and heard footsteps she held her breath and went under water completely zohan stared at where she had just been and erza opened the door his eyes snapped to her "oh I'm sorry zohan I didn't know you were in here" "yeah just chilling out" "in a hot tub?" erza asked zohan nodded "well mind if I join you" "not at all" erza sat down in the water on the other side of zohan "Lucy might stop by later" she informed him her swim suit was black it went well with her porcelain skin and the perfect shade of red that was her hair zohan was just about to get caught staring when Mizuki popped out of the water erza screamed zohan jumped slightly while Mizuki laughed at erzas scared face she had a hand over her heart like it was about to jump out of her chest "don't do that you scared the crap out of me" erza said "I have to say I did see it coming" another voice said Lucy sat down in the hot tub "no you didn't the steam hid me" Mizuki said "yeah but it was predictable" Mizuki rolled her eyes and sat on the ledge on the other side of zohan he smiled "did I give it away Lucy?" he asked she shook her head "matter of fact wouldn't have known if you hadn't been staring at erza like that" erza blushed so did zohan "I wasn't staring" Lucy laugh Mizuki didn't know why but she felt like her stomach just twitched "I was just you I didn't do it" "l-Lucy now you m-ade things awkward" "and your stuttering" erza said Mizuki took a deep breath "I wonder exactly when that happens and why" "normally when I get really upset" "so you were upset about me teasing zohan" Lucy asked Mizuki blushed But sank underwater to hide it erza laughed "you always manage to make people feel awkward" "well it's not like I mean to" zohan looked at the water spot where Mizuki had disappeared from she came up beside Lucy and quickly wrapped her arms around Lucy's neck and pulled her under coming to sit next to erza Lucy came up where Mizuki had been sitting she grabbed a lock of her wet hair "was that really necessary?" "Completely" Mizuki said smiling she hopped up on the rim of the tub leaving her feet in "getting hot?" "More like bored" zohan hopped up to "you wanna go cool off?" "first you say go to a hot tub now you wanna cool off" "yeah follow me" zohan said he ran down the hall out of the spring entirely Mizuki hopped out "wait up!" she shouted chasing after him "you think zohan likes Mizuki" erza said "oh there's no doubt", Mizuki ran out to the pool area and seen Ōkami still floating on top of the water sleeping peacefully when she was splashed with freezing water Mizuki turned around zohan victor Izumi Marcy and juvia all had water guns he tossed Mizuki one "you wanna play" "how'd you pull this together so quickly?" "I didn't at first I was just going to jump into the pool but these guys were going to have a hunting game" "what don't you mean 'hunting'?" "Well" juvia said she stepped forward and shot Ōkami with her water gun Ōkami turned over on her float then fell off she jumped out of the water and growled "your all dead!" she shouted and changed into wolf form growling zohan shot her shoulder with a squirt of water and Ōkami ran towards him next juvia shot her then ran away zohan laughed "come on Mizuki!" he shouted pulling her along with her Izumi shot at Okamis tail she whirled around and ran at her Mizuki shot and nailed Ōkami in the nose she growled and ran at her faster than everybody else it was like time froze for Mizuki but just before Ōkami hit she swerved to the side running after somebody else it was like a near death experience and she loved it Mizuki ran around shooting Ōkami until she lie down in the center of the field "I don't have the energy to deal with you guys I'll let you off easy" "Ōkami!" everybody turned toward the house Ōkami looked up as gray ran out to her "your sisters fever came back" he said juvia walked over to him "what I gave her medicine for a common cold" "then she must not have a common cold" gray said his voice like steel "fix it whatever you do Makas in your room with her now Ōkami she wants to see you" Ōkami stood up and changed back juvia gripped her shoulder "hold on Ōkami needs to rest for a while first or she could get sick too" "I'll be fine it'll just be for a little while" Ōkami said her gray and juvia ran toward the house "somebody go get mirajane she can be the monster" zohan said Mizuki looked at him "how could you go on with what you just heard?" "Stuff like that happens all the time little wolfs body is weak so she gets sick often she'll be fine you'll see" he said "but for now we should keep going it's what little wolf would want" Mizuki nodded as a beautiful women in an orange swim suit came over being led by Izumi she had a blind fold on "ok your surprise is just over here" she said "ok" the women said in a sing song voice "that's mirajane she's really close to Cana" Izumi tore off the blind fold and everybody shot her with water it stopped just before hitting her "you guys want to play monster!" she said laughing and jumped forward diving into the ground "SCATTER!" victor shouted running away a hump moved just under the surface going right towards him Izumi was already across the yard and jumped into the pool Izumi looked first victor tripped then was pulled underground zohan pushed Mizuki into a tree before being pulled underground Mizuki climbed and sat on a low branch she looked at Izumi in the pool and seen Marcy making a huge circle in the dirt with her foot the hump moved toward it then stopped at the edge "PROTECTIVE CIRCLE!" she shouted but mirajane jumped out of the earth grabbing Marcy around the center effectively tackling her then dragged her underground Mizuki climbed higher in her tree and seen Izumi being dragged out of the pool the hump was coming towards her and she shot whatever was coming out with her water gun Mizuki shrank back when she opened her eyes she was still sitting in the tree only mirajane was sitting next to her there was a spot on her shoulder that was wet "what why are you" "just sitting here?" she finished "yeah" "well you got me" "I what" "you got me you realize I'm not really killing them right?" "Well I guess I just thought" mirajane laughed she held out her hand "come on" Mizuki looked at it "come on I don't bite promise" Mizuki took it mirajane pulled her out of the tree and the ground was getting closer she felt the hand in her change the skin became tougher and when she opened her eyes she was moving superfast underground then everything was bright she looked up she was around the front of the house she looked at mirajane her eyes turned from a pale blue back to their normal color everybody was standing there zohan smiled at them "well looks like mirajane…" "Hold up Mizuki shot me she wins" "wow good job" Izumi said mirajane wrapped her in a soft hug "well done and sorry for scaring you part of the game" she said and patted Mizuki on the head she walked back towards the house, "hay Mira wait up" victor shouted he howled and ran after her Izumi looked at zohan then Mizuki "you should visit Sukoshi Ōkami I think she would appreciate it" Izumi said before chasing after victor and shocking her "do you want to?" zohan asked "of course whe have to make sure she's ok!" Mizuki ran off toward the house "hey wait for me!" zohan shouted Mizuki ran into the infirmary no one was there zohan ran in panting behind her "I was trying to tell you she's at juvias this place is only for resting after you've been treated it's also where Cana hides her sake" zohan said laughing "and you don't have to run little Okamis not going to die or anything" Mizuki smiled "sorry I guess I was in a rush" "no kidding" zohan adjusted his glasses then started down the hall towards juvias Mizuki jogged up next to him "no offense your brothers kind of a sleez ball" "none taken trust me I know more than anyone" Mizuki laughed "so what math class do you have" "uhh trigonometry I've always been pretty good at math" "that's great me too" "guess were both pretty smart" "yeah if you need help with anything just ask" she nodded and they kept walking zohan snuck a glance over at her "why did she have to be so pretty this is wrong isn't marrying your family illegal or something but I'd break the law for her any day" just then Mizuki looked up and they were staring at each other Mizuki blushed and looked away "what the hell was that" she thought when she found herself at the steps to juvias place zohan shivered "I'll see you later ok tell me how it goes" he waved and hooked the corner Mizuki walked up the steps to the top Ōkami was laying by the stairs in her wolf form while Sukoshi was lying in a bed Ōkami looked up at her "Mizuki what are you doing here?" "I came to check on you guys is little wolf ok?" "yeah it's just a cold she's had it for a while" juvia tapped her foot looking at her watch "what are you waiting f…." erza charged up the stairs taking them two at a time she tripped on the last one and slid into juvias legs "your late" juvia snapped "I got it" she snapped back holding up a brown bag juvia took it and pulled a container out erza stood up rubbing a sore spot on her arm "oh hey Mizuki when did you get here?" "Just now actually" "cool want to help me with a little something like now" juvia stopped her work and grabbed the back of erzas shirt "you killed the ogre right!" erza made a sheepish face "I was already late coming back and I didn't have a lot of time so I kind of stole it" juvia let her go and face palmed" "I'll deal with you later right now" she went to the corner and pressed a button an alarm started to sound "go kill it" one moment Mizuki was checking on little wolf the next she was riding Ōkami with erza running next to them they turned down a hall way and she pushed the big double doors open Mizuki drew her sword and rode into battle with it over her head an ogre jumped up at her and she stabbed it Ōkami was ripping them to shreds with her teeth Lucy held three keys in between her knuckles in each hand they all glowed and six sprits came out at once she drew a sword and joined the fun erza told Mizuki that ogres were just minions they weren't real people or at least the little ones there was really a big one controlling all the smaller ogres somewhere but they send these ones out to collect stuff for them erza had attacked one for the medicine that little Ōkami needed but didn't kill it so it followed her to the mansion and brought friends Ōkami jumped high into the air and they ran towards Natsu he breathed fire on a group of them "Natsu were pushing them back how much more do we need" "no one else needs to join me you Mizuki erza Lucy should be enough since Lucys got 6 or her sprits out" "but that's not fair she can't hold the gates open forever can she" Mizuki blurted out "she's fine trust me we have a secret weapon just in case things go wrong" "you talking about Abigail you know she's not here right she got transferred" "what!" Natsuno shouted he slashed at an ogre then went back to talking "I thought she was still here over in the corner of Mizukis vision she seen one of Lucys sprits disappear "uhh Natsu!" Ōkami said one behind him disappeared "where's Lucy?" Mizuki seen another disappear "that's 3" she said Natsuno whistled over at erza "what?" "get reinforcements we'll hold them off" "got it" erza ran back to the house slashing as she went Natsuno sword caught fire and he ran out Mizuki slid off of Okamis back she changed and split into two versions of herself then ran off on all fours "beast takeover fang over fang!" she shouted Mizuki ran off in the other direction keeping the ogres off as best she could when she noticed that more and more were coming "I think there multiplying!" Ōkami shouted "keep fighting" "no need" the three of them turned around erza stood with Marcy Jessie mirajane Izumi zohan victor Cana and gray behind her "GO!" she shouted and they all rushed pass shouting erza ran out too and the battle was over within minutes Mizuki smiled era reqquipted fire armor and started burning everything Mizuki put her sword in its holster and put her hands out flames shot and she burned the body's to ash zohan walked up to her "told you I'd see you later" he said Mizuki smiled "here's a hint for you" zohan held out his hand and a green ball of fire appear flames shot from his feet he flew up high the fire ball getting bigger and threw it at the ground all the body's burned at once and he flew back down "how did you do that without burning the grass or scorching the ground or hitting erza me notsu or anybody" "magic" he said Mizuki crossed her arms "I meant in detail" "a good magician never reveals his secrets" he said smiling Mizuki pushed him "then how is it a tip" "just to see if you'll ever try it stuff like that can be a life saver" erza scrambled around the yard she ran by them then stopped in the middle of the yard looking around Mizuki pushed passed zohan and jogged over to her "what's wrong?" "Where's Lucy!" erza said grabbing Mizukis shoulders Mizuki had completely forgotten almost all of Lucys sprits had disappeared during the battle "hey! Help me out!" Natsu called he waved at them erza and Mizuki sprinted over zohan was close behind them erza slid to a stop throwing down her sword and pulled off her armored helmet tossing it he pushed Natsu out of the way Lucy was in a pit tied up and looked to be knocked out with a net over her Natsu reached down but a force shield stopped him from reaching in erzas eyes blazed "erza I know what you're thinking but I already called Cana it's going to take her a while to get here but we'll get her out" Natsu said "move!" erza shouted she took a step back "erza don't!" notsu shouted she ran forward and stomped on the force shield it cracked and she stomped on it again with more force "when will you ever learn!" Natsu said he was about to grab her when the force shield broke erza didn't move but instead went ridged something sparked in the air around her and she was electrocuted Natsu stepped forward to catch her after it was over "what was that?" Mizuki asked Natsu lay erza down in the grass gently "it's a spell lock whatever you do to the magical item gets done onto you 3 fold erza just kicked herself with three times her own force" erza twitched when zohan ran up with the same brunet from before on his back he set Cana down and she walked forward putting a 20 dollar bill in his shirt pocket she had a wine bottle in her hand that Natsu took as she walked by "so what is it" "a spell lock force shield and Lucy's down there" Cana looked at erza burnt on the grass "that makes since" she pulled three cards from her bag and a magical light green circle surrounded the whole Canas eyes turned the same color of light green she put out the cards and they floated around the circle then started spinning while Cana did hand singes faster than Mizuki could see when she stopped she held her hands out in a triangle "spell break!" the force shield shattered but nothing sparked around Cana Lucy floated up and the three cards went into her the net burned away and she was lowered gently into Canas arms the magical circle disappeared and Canas eyes faded to brown "Lucy?" Cana said softly she nudged Lucys shoulder and her eyes shot opened she started panicking and fought against her Cana only hugged her closer "Lucy calm down it's were friends" Lucy stopped struggling and Cana set her down Natsu started cutting the ropes and took the gag off "what happen" Lucy said "that's what we're trying to find out" "who are you guys" Natsu handed Lucy her holster and she jumped away from it "what is that thing get away from me" "Lucy calm down" "how do you know my name" Mizuki looked at her feet Lucy was about to fall in the whole again she took another step back Mizuki ran forward and her fingers brushed Lucys hand but she missed and Lucy fell in Cana ran forward and slid into the whole "she hit her head and is unconscious go get juvia and some bandages I think she might have cracked her skull" "juvias already coming she was fighting around the front of the house so it'll take her a while" Mizuki slid down into the whole "I've seen you before what's your name?" "Mizuki scarlet I guess" "you hold the element fire correct?" "yeah" "have your flames ever turned white" "for brief moments but other than that no" "then you're not strong enough" just when she said that juvia slid into the whole she had a water bottle and opened it the water floated out and encased her hands she put them on each side of Lucy's head "zohan told me what happen erzas already being transported back to her room we got to get Lucy out of here there's not damage to her skull or anything that I can see Cana grab her upper body" Cana hooked her arms under Lucys arm puts and juvia grabbed her legs they both jumped out of the whole Mizuki jumped and gripped the edge pulling herself over with ease when she looked up they were raising Lucy on a stretcher that victor and gray had she could see erzas all the way by the house and going inside zohan nudged her "you going to be ok?" "Yeah there fine juvia said there was no damage to her body so….." Mizuki couldn't finish she ran up to Lucy's stretcher gray looked at her "it's rare" "what is" "Lucy being captured normally Loki would sacrifice his own life to protect hers Mizuki remembered seeing Loki once, he was the part lion creature Lucy had summoned to fight erza he had completely ignored her Mizuki now recalled juvia talking about Lucy needed to get control of her sprits again "Mizuki were you planning on sitting down or standing the whole time" Mizuki looked up she was already up at juvias place Maka was there with soul sitting cross legged on the desk " juvia was mixing something she flipped the switch and the alarm stopped sounding Mizuki rubbed her ears and sat down next to Ōkami who had her wolf leg bandaged Ōkami licked her cheek "hey wolf" she rested her head in Mizukis lap whining softly juvia laughed "knight here boy" the dog that Mizuki thought was Ōkami stood up and and rubbed his side against juvia she rubbed his head and looked at Mizuki with an amused look on her face "that never happened" Mizuki said pointing "sure it didn't but I can see why you would think that this was Ōkami knights magical too and he's a big dog" "he's magical?" "Yeah" juvia said putting green glop into a cut she took boiling water and poured it in with it then went to Lucy juvia sat her up supporting her back "Lucy if you can hear me do something" Lucys fingers moved slightly "this is medicine it's bitter just be prepared" juvia gingerly poured the medicine down her throat Lucy's eyes squeezed then open so you could see a slit of her honey brown eyes but she looked exhausted "Lucy what did I say about calling 6 at once" Makas eyes widened in the corner but she didn't say anything Mizuki looked at juvia her face was serious but behind it she could see deep concern Lucy lifted her hand up "I…regret….n-nothing" she said and passed out Maka had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing Mizukis jaw dropped juvia shook her head "head strong as erza that's what you are and maybe just as stupid for this" she gave Lucy more medicine then went and picked up papers "Knight could you go down and tell them to bring two iv up here and to bring erza too?" "I don't think he can" knight barked and took a note from juvia running down the stairs Mizuki looked after him "wow he really is magical" juvia nodded as butlers brought two IVs from the sick bay next up the stairs was gray and victor with erza on a stretcher "set her down on the second bed" "who else is in the sick bay" "no one got hurt since they were just trolls" "there was a wizard among them one that put that trapped Lucy" "you think there was more than one" "doubt it but we'll see what happen after Lucy if feeling better and erza will receive punishment for all this" gray frowned "how so" "because I asked her to get herbs for little Okamis sickness and she didn't kill the troll like she was supposed to instead she stole it and lead them back here" "will a week without dessert do" gray said juvia growled and crossed her arms "your just like dad you don't know how to dish out punishment" gray rubbed his head "well what do you suggest?" "I'm thinking hot rocks" "erzas not going to feel from a few boiled rocks" "hot lava rocks then" "now that might hurt" "after she recovers of course" "oh yeah do you know exactly what happen" "well it's not clear what attacked Lucy but she…" juvia paused and looked at Mizuki" "Maka could you and soul escort Mizuki back to her room" gray said Maka took Mizuki by the shoulders and pushed her toward the stairs she walked but looked back at Lucy she opened her eyes and winked at her Mizuki jumped a little and Maka looked back but Lucys eyes were closed and they continued on juvia watched them leave "she has bruises on her ankles like something was dragging her in there but there were no singes of anybody else being in there we sent Ōkami out to sniff around see if she smelled anything weird I'm waiting for a response" "so you're saying something pulled her down?" "Notsu something I'm thinking the boys might still be sticking around" "you mean ciel and Alois?" "YES!" juvia said "can we not mention everything" "right just in case Lucile how about you get up we all know your healed by now" Lucy sat up "what's this about ciel and Alois" juvia face palmed then slapped the back of grays head "this is why we need to use code" "sorry" "it's nothing Lucy and since you're up you should finish drinking your medicine" "I think I feel fine now thanks a ow!" Lucy said when she tried to stand "no you broke your leg in three places" juvia said "drink the medicine it'll heal you faster Loki is" "right here" Ōkami ran up the stairs with a half cat person in her mouth she dropped him on the floor, he had white eyes and was foaming at the mouth Lucy gasped "I'm sorry I guess I used to much energy Loki calm down" the half cat person looked at her and his pupils returned "mistress Lucy?" "yeah Loki calm down" Lucy said pulling out a key a portal opened up next to Loki and he ran through it "thank you Lucy" he shouted as it closed Lucy dropped the key her hand was smoking "your using too much energy opening those" juvia said Lucy shook her head "who else is running around like that?" "Aquarius and Taurus are running around" "Aquarius if she's out she's goanna" all of a sudden a huge amount of water spilled up the stairs Lucy stood up fully healed and grabbed Mizuki jumping up to grab one of the rafters gray grabbed erza and jumped up too Ōkami changed into half form and jumped too juvia stayed as the water rose to her knees "Lucy I came to get you" Mizuki heard a sing song voice say Lucy pulled her up onto the rafter she was sitting on some of the water started to pool into a tower forming into a girl with blue hair and blue eyes she was wearing a swim suit top the bottom of her blended with the water she looked at juvia "oh it's you what do you want" "the question is what do you want" juvia said she took up a fighting position and weaved her hands over the back of her head then back forward both of them moving in sync water flow up behind her then shot at Aquarius she raised her and and the water diverged around her "you shouldn't have done that" juvia gulped and jumped back flipping in the water but fell it the water crept up her arm then froze there and it was starting to creep up her torso and it froze Aquarius did the same movement as she did and a channel of water shot towards juvia gray put erza on the rafter then dropped down and froze it he broke the ice on juvia then grabbed her before running toward the window with her stumbling behind her the water crept fast up to his neck and froze there Gray broke it and put his hands in the water and froze Aquarius Lucy jumped down with Erza on her back Mizuki jumped down too and Lucy dropped erza in the water and pulled out her key she chipped a little whole in the ice and opened the gate Aquarius turned to pure water and slipped through the whole through the portal "thank you Lucy!" she said disappearing "that leaves one more Taurus and I can guess where he is" gray pulled erza out of the water before she drowned and Mizuki lit her hands on fire "I'll help you" Lucy nodded and jumped on the banister of the stairs sliding down on her feet Mizuki ran down them Lucy front flipped off of the banister at the bottom and broke into a run Mizuki caught up with her with ease and Lucy hooked the corner using the wall to help her turn Mizuki now knew where they were going "he's in the gym?" "Yeah Taurus is a huge…" before Lucy finished she jumped over a piece of exercise equipment that came flying out at her , Lucy drew her whip and ran into the Gym there was a bull in there with the body of a body builder and a huge axe on his back and blue briefs on with a heavy studded belt his eyes glowed white and he picked up an entire stand of dumb bells and chucked them across the room and roared Lucy huffed and ran a hand over the top of her head "what should we do" "I got it" Lucy said she ran across the room and grabbed two of the jump ropes and tied them together then whistled the giant bull creature turned towards her and Lucy started to glow and so did the jump rope Lucy smirked and lassoed one of the bulls horns and tugged his head swerved and he fell right in front of her she rested her foot on his noes "I own you got it!" she shouted directly in his face the bulls pupils returned and Lucy opened a gate "thank you miss Lucy" he said before leaving Lucy huffed and the jump ropes disintegrated gray and juvia walked into the gym clapping "well done" juvia said Lucy glared at them and rested her hands on her knees Mizuki could see the effort of all this had worn her out "you guys I think we should just leave her alone" Mizuki said "no see here's the thing with all this magic using yours is all dry am I right not one drop of celestial energy left" gray said he was clapping slower now "well done Lucile" juvia smirked Lucy had a pained expression "Mizuki stand behind me now" Mizuki didn't argue she could smell something off about gray and juvia and remember what erza said about shape shifting Lucy stood tall and put both her hands up "come any closer and your both finished" juvia started laughing "is she making a threat bro?" "I think she is brother what, do you suppose we should do?" "I think we call her bluff" juvia said stepping forward Lucy put one hand behind her and grabbed Mizukis hand they both pushed backward juvia kept stepping closer until Mizuki was against a wall Lucy squeezed her hand and a flash went off Mizuki closed her eyes because of the glare when she opened them spots danced in front of her vision but Lucy was across the room and on the ceiling no Mizuki was sitting on a support beam in the gym Lucy put up her fists "young guys goanna fight or just sit there" she spat bouncing on her heels juvia and gray shrunk considerably grey getting black hair and one of his eyes got the weird symbol that ceil had juvia transformed into Alois and stuck out his tong with the same symbol Lucy locked onto him and sprinted forward aiming a punch at his face although small Alois was strong he grabbed Lucys fists stopping her mid swing Lucy swung her other fist around but Alois punched her stomach first and sent her into the wall it cracked where she had impacted "don't have all the fun!" ceil complained while Lucy was slowly getting up Alois aimed his hand at her and a black ball formed in his palm that fired at Lucy she looked at it but couldn't get a block up in time this time the wall broke taking Lucy with it Mizuki jumped down her feet a flame and kicked Alois in the head ceil however ducked under her swinging leg and swept her foot out Mizuki twisted in air and ciel kicked her into the back all of a sudden she was face first in a wall Mizuki climbed out and set her whole body on fire with glowing eyes and sharp teeth to match her flames turned green and split now there were two of her she threw a flame and it looped around hitting ceil in the back of the head instead of the front like he expected the impact knocked him off his feet Alois snarled and ran at her the flame copy jumped out and stooped him with brute force picking him up and smashing him into the floor the flame dummy grabbed Alois by the throat and ran dragging him through the floor bored then cracked the wall with him finally tossed him into the air front flipped and kicked him like it was breaking a board now breaking the concrete under the floor bored with him Alois gasped but went limp the flame dummy now looked to ceil and he screamed it ran at him but he slid under and ran to his brother grabbed him then disappeared in a black ball Mizuki hit it with fire but it was gone the flame dummy disappeared and Mizukis flames turned red again and she fell to her knees passing out "are you sure?" "as sure as ever I know what I saw no matter how low on energy I was it was Alois and ceil they were trying to eliminate me we should check the area for Trent to make sure he's alright too celestial magic and heavenly body magic are the natural enemies of demon magic since they came after me they probably went for Trent too" "someone already checked the little guy slept through the whole thing" Lucy looked at Mizuki and smiled "I sent her away but even I knew that wouldn't work turns out you saved my life" she said softly erza gripped her wrist "what happen exactly what do you mean you sent her away?" "Well I tried to protect her by teleporting her on top of the supports beams" "with how low you were on energy you put her in more danger that way what if only half her body teleported then what?" "Well, what would you have done?" erza was silent and Lucy nodded "exactly you would have done the same thing" "I'm not going to lie I would have but I wouldn't have been blasted through a wall ever heard of a little word called dodge" Lucy grappled with erza until she was holding her by the neck to a wall "ever heard of a little thing called a could kill you at any second" she said drawing back her fist she punched but stopped inches from erzas face erza herself flinched and Lucy dropped her and left the room slamming the door erza sank to the floor and looked like she was about to have a heart attack she looked over at Mizuki who was now sitting up and looked a little shocked erza drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them Mizuki stood up and edged towards her "erza a-are you fighting with Lucy?" Natsu burst into the room his eyes blazing red erza hadn't seen him but Mizuki shouted when he slapped her across the room and grabbed erza by the front of her shit with a sword in the other hand and….Mizuki woke up, she woke up in the tattered remains of the gym apparently ciel had done more damage than she thought she could see cracks of what was left of the sun light in the ceiling and pieces of it surrounded her there was dust everywhere like a sandstorm was ripping through the gym and more pieces of the ceiling and walls were falling Mizuki heard the faint call of her name and called back the dust clogging her lungs "I'm over here!" Mizuki shouted but with all the dust it came out horse and barely loud enough to hear "looks like we have a little bit of grunt work to do before we get out of here" she thought and tried to push up onto her feet her arms however refused to work actually now that she thought about it Mizuki couldn't feel her left arm why because it was crushed under a piece of the ceiling suddenly Mizuki was glad she couldn't feel it but the other arm she was really pissed about she tried her legs but same result they wouldn't move "maybe if I light myself it'll create a beacon" Mizuki sparked a flame but it wouldn't stay she didn't have enough energy to maintain it not even a normal flames would stay lit finally somebody ran by Mizuki shouted in her horse voice and the person stopped it was little Ōkami she ran up to her "Mizuki what happen your arm!" "Get…..help" Mizuki said slowly "I can't…I can't m-m-move" little wolf nodded and started howling pretty soon Ōkami jumped over the pile of rubble that was crushing Mizukis arm she was majestic and beautiful for a moment Mizuki forgot that she was in the middle of a fallen building until Ōkami landed she circled little wolf growling "big sister look Mizuki I found her" Ōkami looked over at Mizuki with surprise "what are you doing here I just seen you run out carrying Lucy!" "Not…m-me" "I know that now Oh my god your arm!" "h-help" Ōkami reared up and put her front paws on the rock and pushed it little Ōkami did to and they pushed it off "can you move" "n….no" Ōkami changed into half form and put Mizuki on her back "little wolf fallow me out" she shouted little Ōkami nodded and changed to half form Ōkami ran on all fours in half form swerving around pieces of ceiling and in one instance jumping over a whole in the ground until the end was in sight Ōkami sprinted out of the gym then turned to make sure her sister was still there it took her a couple seconds but she popped out too and they continued running toward the sick bay while running Ōkami changed back to full form and Mizuki could feel her bones shifting under it felt odd the fur growing out and Mizuki thought about how she doesn't lose her clothes when that happens "must be magic" she thought sarcastically "you doing alright?" Ōkami asked "yeah" Mizuki said she coughed there was a lot of dust in the air even all the way by the sick by which juvia was in she was wrapping up a scratch on the little boy Romeos arm "and don't play near the roes ever again" juvia scolded Romeo jumped down and ran out the door pass them Ōkami lowered her head so she could walk through the door juvia came and lowered Mizuki to the ground "I kind of had a feeling this would happen so I prepared something ahead of time" she said pouring stuff into Mizukis mouth it didn't really taste like anything but one things for sure It packed a punch Mizuki felt like someone had just forcibly jump started her she sat up fast and flexed her arms they were already healed she risked standing and juvia helped her she stomped her feet to make sure "thanks" "be careful it's kind of a new type that I haven't had a chance to test yet tell me if you spontaneously combust or something" "even if I did" Mizuki raised her hand and kindled a flame "it wouldn't matter" "now I have something to tell you and please try to understand that were still looking" "what is it" Ōkami said pushing pass Mizuki "little wolf go back to our room and lock down" Ōkami said Sukoshi ran out of the room and she shut the door she changed back into half form "well we can't find Lucy still ceil and Alois took the form of you and her and left but were not sure if that wasn't the real Lucy that he took but Jessie is searching the area we have Marcy zohan and mirajane looking for erza, gray Maka and Cana are looking for Lucy she won't be able to find her way back if she's lost that is" "so your telling em you let ceil walk out with my sister!" Mizuki shouted she felt something a deep twinge of pain "well he did take your form and everybody was concerned with the collapsed half of the house" "wait how did erza disappear and where is Natsu!" "actually I'm pretty sure there together somewhere scratch that Natsu is knocked out from trying to fight Taurus and erza disappeared" "whatever where can we help" "you have to sit down Ōkami go sniff around see if you can pick up any of missing or suspect scents and although it pains me you have to take little Ōkami with you she has a better nose at the moment" "I understand" Mizuki felt that twinge again this time even more pain and it felt like it was growing getting bigger she put a hand over her heart and juvia arched an eyebrow "Mizuki I know it's scary but we'll find them" "not that" Mizuki said she felt like bursting at the moment juvia looked her dead in the eyes "oh my god you're going into hysteria mode" "what is that" "it's the same disorder erza has more commonly known in her case as rage mode, has this ever happened before have you ever blacked out when you got really mad and wake up in a huge mess" "my mom used to say I threw the worst tantrums and I would tear up the whole house but I could never remember any of it" "Ōkami go now!" juvia shouted Ōkami was already halfway out the door juvia closed it and Mizuki started growling breathing in and growling deep "Mizuki you don't technically have to destroy everything you can actually try harnessing it your father was able to do it and you might" "but if erza…." "Erza is a wild child even without rage mode but you might be able to" Mizuki grew wings and flames covered her upper half and turned to a leather jacket and her teeth grew sharp her red eyes glowed "or you could go crazy!" juvia shouted running into the tube "harness it?" Mizuki muttered her voice sounded twisted and demonic "now I can do a lot of things but this is just too much" juvia pressed a button on the inside of the tube "Mizuki start with trying to slow your heart rate down" Mizuki nodded and just focused on breathing her wings receded and the jacket disappeared she opened her eyes they faded brown and she knelt "wow that was a rush" juvia stepped out of the pod "how do you feel" Mizuki took a step and dashed to the other side of the room "I feel super charged" "that's good really good now I uhhh" juvia went to the cabinets and started throwing stuff out of them and pulled an old looking book out dusted it off and flipped to near the center "your senses are heightened see if you can't sniff Lucy and erza out" Mizuki clenched her fist and it burst into white flames juvia shielded herself from the glow "Mizuki focus!" she shouted but Mizuki wasn't listening she threw the flame and ran after it juvia chased after her flipping through the book Mizuki stopped outside of a door the flame hovered then disappeared Mizuki opened it while juvia was flipping madly through the book in her hand "this is new" she said moving hair out of her face Mizuki walked in and held a flame the whole room glowed and pinned on the wall was erza Mizuki turned on the light there was a note pinned to her with a knife Mizuki shot the swords stuck in her arms that were pinning her to the wall and they flew away erza fell and Mizuki caught her lowering her gently to the ground "Aisuru imōto o tachiagatte, anata no jikan ga mada okonawa rete inai" (rise up dear sister your time here is not done" Mizuki touched her forhead to erzas and they both lit on fire the flames glowed white and erza was all healed she sat up and coughed "ceil he's!" Mizuki stopped her juvia kept flipping through the book in her hand "this thing is a piece of junk!" she threw it across the room and it slammed against the wall erza looked up and seen juvia "are they still around!" "No but we need to" "they are nowhere around our nest but my other blood sister is hurt badly and requires your assistance I will take care of the changeling while you hunt for her" "you mean Lucy" "I have no time for this you alpha find her at once!" Mizuki shouted "I have no idea where to look!" Mizuki threw a white flame it passed through juvia and kept going "fallow it" she said juvia nodded and bolted after the flame Mizuki cleared her throat and growled erza stared at her and Mizuki crept forward on all fours still growling erza started to crawl away from her but Mizuki pounced and pinned her to the ground and sniffed then growled again "m-Mizuki what are you…" Mizuki roared cutting her off "where is Lucy" "I don't know I was running with her when ciel found us I bumped into him and noticed that there were two Lucys so I attacked his scent got on me that's all I swear it's me" Mizuki growled again this time deeper and grew out her sharp teeth "your heart rate jumped wrong answer" "it's because your scaring the hell out of me right now!" Mizuki sniffed her one more time and shook her head then backed up "I'm in so much trouble it's not even funny now I wish I killed that troll" "erza I don't feel good" "don't pass out yet we have to find Lucy erza helped Mizuki stand and they started walking "Mizuki which way did the flame go?" "What flame?" "Obviously you're not all here right now" "what's happened with flames? Where is Lucy? I can't remember anything" "I think you blacked I did to" "erza you're not hurt are you" "no juvia healed me" "I'm sleepy" Mizuki started to stumbled but erza stabilized her "oppsie there just keep walking" Mizuki nodded the edges of her vision were black and blurry but she could see straight ahead and that's all that mattered ahead she could see something pink crouched over erza picked her up and took off down the hall she set Mizuki so she was leaning against the wall erza and Natsu were crouched over Lucy only her upper body was visible the rest was under rubble she didn't look to be awake Mizuki felt a deep feeling of unease settle in the pit of her stomach and that slowly festered into a hard lump of fear when Natsu and erza started to pick up a huge rock that was keeping her pinned, they tossed it out and more started to fall erza quickly got in the way holding rocks back she shouted something but her words were mute to Mizuki all she seen was Natsuno pulling Lucy by her arms surprisingly her lower body didn't look any different aside from a broken bone or two she looked fine Natsuno lifted her upper body off the ground and put his head close to her mouth erza dropped the rubble she was holding up and slid in next to her "is she breathing?" "weakly see if she's responsive she could have gone into shock from blood loss it looks like the rock severed her spine it'll heal but it should take some time" "time that we don't have grey Cana juvia and Maka are going to do their checks we'll get her help then for now help me take Mizuki back" "right" Mizuki looked up her tunnel vision focusing on Natsuno face she felt her body shift but it was limp completely out of energy "what happen to her?" "I think she went into rage mode drained every last drop of her magical energy" "Mizuki can you hear me" "don't try it she's unresponsive but Lucy is moving her finger tips" "right once Lucy heals she should be fine" "we can get a couple people to help clear the rubble there already starting to rebuild the north wing" "good we have to recover before anything else goes wrong" "right stop here" "this is your room" "a couple other people got crushed in the rubble there are little ones in the infirmary I don't want to scare them" "yeah but do you think this is the best idea if they get scared just use that one armor" "I can't reequip my magical energy's way to unstable after fighting with ciel, I don't know what he did but it threw me off balance" "well we have to go now erza" "maybe we could….." "Keep moving we have to go NOW!" erza frowned but ran down the hall way with Natsuno on her heels they stopped at the infirmary there were random people there "some of the farther out branches are up here to help" Natsu said nurses were wrapping up children and teens alike it was pretty crowded erza cleared off two beds and set Lucy in one of them Natsu set Mizuki in the other "I'll get juvia stay with them okay" Natsuno said he patted Mizuki on the arm then waved his way through people back to the front to look for juvia "just hold on tight guys" erza gripped Mizukis hand and Mizuki turned her head her tunnel vision focused on the erzas glowing hand red swirls went from her arm to Mizukis and she started to feel better Mizuki sat up and erza let go of her hand "thanks erza whatever you did it made me feel a lot better" "I gave you a little energy so you wouldn't be so blacked out" "erza your energy's cut In half" "I used a lot moving that rock" Lucy all of a sudden bolted upright erza was fast and covered her mouth Lucys eyes were wide she looked around and nodded erza slowly moved her hand "fuck" "Lucy you're okay" Lucy looked over at Mizuki then looked at erza and slapped her "how hard is it to kill a fucking troll!" she whispered intensely she grabbed the front of erzas shirt and pulled her forward "your such an idiot sometimes" Lucy said hugging her Mizuki was really confused she couldn't tell if Lucy was mad or sad or anything to be honest it all just made her head hurt" erza winced when Lucy gripped her arm a little tighter than necessary "why's your energy so low?" "I gave some to Mizuki don't worry I'm just going to see what's taking Natsuno so long to find juvia" "wait just a second" Lucy felt around her belt she panicked and dug In her pockets then looked around she felt in erzas pockets "what are you looking for" "my fucking celestial keys where are they!" "where did you see them last" "they were right here on my belt and why can't I move my legs" erzas eyes grew wide "I'll be back" Lucy gripped her arm tighter "you want your keys back right let go I promise I'll be back" Lucy lowered her head "what's important is that we find your keys you can't summon your sprits without them" finally Lucy let go and erza ran back to where the rubble was she started moving more boulders digging through the rubble when Jessie climbed over the pile "erza are you looking for these" erza looked up while tossing a rock behind herself "thanks Cana you're a life saver" "I'm not Cana" "you're tired that masking charm isn't going to work on me" erza said scrambling up the pile of rubble Cana handed her the holster full of Lucys keys then pat her head "if you could walk around doing stuff as Jessie that would be great we don't want people to hate her since ceil and Alois did this" "basically you don't want people to pin this on her because she uses demon magic too?" "That and because Alois and ciel are her brothers" "right I didn't think of that part" "why don't we walk back together" "yeah Lucy could use some help" "have you seen juvia around?" "Yeah she went to look for Lucy actually she went in the exact…." Erza replayed the scene in her head juvia went the exact same direction that Lucy was in and it was a straight forward hallway "I haven't seen her for a while" "she's backed up at the nursing office which is where you just came from correct?" "Yeah but how did you know" "you reek of the smell be sure to scrub yourself down later" "right but what smell" "the smell of a hospital medicine needles blood what else?" "I don't know hospital food?" "Maybe" "Cana are you drunk right now" erza looked at her closely and Cana rubbed her head she had a light blush "how'd you know I've been plastered this whole time" "because when your drunk you're really random" "it wasn't to random was it come on" "I'm pretty sure juvia is not in fact at the sick bay she might be in her room thought that seems a bit strange" "rebuilding the south wing?" "I can't worry about that now grey will find everybody later right now we have to" Cana all of a sudden stopped walking she opened a door Ōkami was lying around something "guys come here it's too heavy to lift" erza ran in there was a rock on her tail "how long have you been here?!" Cana asked she and erza both grabbed the rock and moved it off her Ōkami gripped her tail just under the wound when juvia ran back in with a crowbar "see I told you she was fine!" Erza shouted Cana rubbed her head "so many things I won't remember later" "you guys got the rock off?" "yeah have you found Lucy" "that's where I was heading now I found Ōkami while looking for people to lift that huge rock off her, I couldn't find anyone, everybody's either in the infirmary, fixing the south wing or stabilizing the north one" "aren't we in the north wing now?" "Yeah that's why we have to clear everybody out and get them all to the west one or have people move out to unit two we've already had 50 resident sent out on trucks grey and most of the people in the infirmary are gone erza, Mizuki and Lucy are waiting for you" "right" "guys I can't run without my tail" Ōkami said "that's fine well walk" "where's my sister?" "Already gone on a truck in fact grey made sure the younger ones were gone first her Romeo Wendy Trent and people from the lower levels are already out like I said erza get to the sick bay now" erza threw up her hands and helped Ōkami up "were going to look for more people and send them out on the trucks" "right Ōkami could you change into something small?" "I used up all my energy sniffing around for people" "take duke then" juvia whistled and her dog came running she lifted her hand and he sat with his paws in the air in front of her she pointed to her ear then to erza and the dog barked juvia scratched his head "good boy, erza duke will listen to you but you should get to the sick bay" "I'll go but only because Ōkami need's to go" "alright everybody clear on the plans" Cana nodded and everybody left Ōkami and erza started walking towards the sick bay about half way there she tripped and fell "what did you trip on this hallways clear of rubble" "my bodies off balance and I'm slowly bleeding out through my tail cut me some slack" "I'll cut something" "Ōkami if I cut off your tail will it grow back" "no because I can't get into full wolf mode to regenerate" "then get up we have to keep moving" erza said gripping one of her arms Ōkami walked leaning mostly on erza for balance and they made it to the infirmary erza went straight to Lucy and Mizuki "erza where'd you go?" "Here" she put the holster full of keys in Lucys hand "I still can't feel my leg's" "a boulder severed your spin it'll take a while it'll heal in fact I'm surprised that you were able to sit up" Lucy nodded "Mizuki fell asleep a couple minutes ago nurses gave her a sedative "right" Lucy put her hand on erzas shoulder and pain shot all the way down her arm Lucy covered her mouth so her scream wasn't as loud "you up your arm and you didn't even notice" er looked at her left arm huge claw marks were in her shirt sleeve and her skin they were deep and there were five neat wholes on her shoulder which was swelling "Ōkami must have done it by accident" "that dog needs to be de clawed" "she was in a lot of pain she was probably clenching her fits and did it by accident" "what happen to Ōkami?" "She had a boulder crush her tail" "ouch last time something like that happened it was pretty bad" "yeah I think she'll be okay though" "Girls the next truck is ready to take you out" a nurse wheeled Mizuki while erza wheeled Lucy down and they all piled into a truck "alright girls down to unit two" the driver said she looked back and erza caught the gleam of purple eyes "Abigail!" the driver hushed her "erza don't have a heart attack who's that?" "Mizuki not important how are you here" "I live at unit two now" Abigail said she drove off the island and under water the car started transforming it grew bigger and turned into a sub Abigail pressed a button and her chair swiveled around erza sat in the passenger chair "so how's the damage here?" Abigail asked erza rubbed her head "well we took a lot of damage to the house but other than that nothing I know that Alois is hurt but beyond that again I know nothing" "give me your arm" erza stuck out her hand and Abigail gripped it at the forearm she turned it and purple energy ran from her arm to erzas erza let go after a couple seconds "you didn't have to do that" "yeah right you were about to drop" "now your low on energy" "don't worry everybody from the upper branches is being moved into a special branch of unit 2" "don't you have to drive" "I put on the auto pilot" "Mizuki are you awake yet?" "Nope still sleeping" Mizuki said stretching she looked out the window "could somebody pinch me because last time I checked people can't breathed underwater" "no were in a van" Abigail said Mizuki rubbed her eyes "erza I'm really scared right now" "Relax it's a magical car turns into a submarine" "alright" "wait is she in the family" Abigail asked she went and walked over to Mizuki "whoa! Holy, crap!" "What do I have something on my face?!" Mizuki shouted Abigail shook her head "the resemblance between you and erza is just scary" erza scoffed "come on we don't look that much alike" "I bet she even has the same magic" "no one has magic like mine but get this flame generation" "shut up she uses flames!?" "Oh yea Mizuki if you're feeling up to it" Mizuki grinned and lifted her hand a flame sparked for a moment then turned blue green and back to classic red "whoa that's more than flame generation" you got something special kid" "uh Abigail!?" erza pointed toward the huge shark that was swimming towards then with its mouth open erza grabbed the saunters "UP NOT OVER!" Abigail shouted they hit the shark in the fin and a leak appeared Abigail strapped herself in and grabbed the other pair of saunters "go patch that leak" "with what I don't see a kit" "this was a car use one of your swords and shove it through!" "That's a stupid idea!" Abigail started flipping random buttons frantically and pulled on the saunters they jerked upward and mashed a button the ship blasted and Mizuki looked out the back windows and the water was almost covering her shoes "Abigail?" "I see it" "se it I was talking about the water" Mizuki walked up front erza strapped her seat belts on and the ship started moving up and down it tilted onto its side and Mizuki fell into a wall erza looked behind her "Mizuki stop messing around" "messing around!? I'm being tossed around like a rag doll!" "it's fine were here" Abigail took off her seat belt and erza took off hers Abigail started pushing Lucy towards the back doors and they opened when Mizuki stepped out she was wrapped in a huge hug from zohan he squeezed her tightly "zohan I can't breathe" "sorry I need help"

"STOP!" erza Mizuki and zohan burst into a holding cell Jessie was chained each of her arms was stretched out and there were 6 spikes going along them 2 in each of her arms and 2 in her back they sparked and electrocuted her "tell us what you know!" erza pushed the guards and used him to break the glass on her holding cell two guards ran at her and she punched them both in the gut she upper cut one and kicked the other in the shins and forced them into a wall "I said stop!" Erza shouted the next person through the door was grey "stop, hold everything!" He looked at erza and she cringed "grey look what they were doing to her" "TURN OFF THE MECHINE!" Zohan shouted erza grabbed a lever and pulled and the voltage turned off Jessie slumped and Mizuki broke down the door and drew her sword she cut both the chains and Jessie fell on the ground Mizuki knelt and put her ear to Jessie mouth "she's not breathing!" zohan knelt next to her "get her to juvia!" "juvias not here yet" "then Maka we need a medic now" grey ran out of the room and came back with Maka soul walked in behind them "Maka help her" Maka walked into the holding sell and looked Jessie over "she's dead" erza grabbed Maka by the front of her shirt and lifted her off the ground "what do you mean she's dead!?" "That spike is driven directly into her nervous system whatever happened caused her heart rate to quicken and she suffered from an mydocardial rupture" "Maka we don't all take college courses dumb it down" "her heat exploded" Mizuki put her ear over Jessies heart "guys" "that's impossible hearts don't explode were not horses!" "Myocardial rupture occurs in the setting of acute myocardial infarction (AMI), blunt and penetrating cardiac trauma, primary cardiac infection, primary and secondary cardiac tumors, infiltrative diseases of the heart, and aortic dissection. Myocardial rupture (or perforation) may also occur iatrogenically during percutaneous cardiac procedures" "what the hell does that mean" "guys!" "it means that her heart burst because of the exceeding amount of trauma to it and the rapid beating it was doing what happen to her again" "GUYS!" Mizuki shouted "What!" they both roared "her hearts still beating" all at once everything happened everybody took a limb and they lifted Jessie "where's infirmary!" Erza shouted "fallow me" Abigail sad running out they all ran with Jessie lifted up across a huge foyer to a tent in the middle that was strung up they set her down on a cot and a nurse walked in "oh my, what happened?" "she was electrocuted" Mizuki said "please her hearts barely beating and she's not breathing well" "Abigail hand me that tank" the nurse grabbed a mask and put it over Jessies nose and mouth then hooked it up to a machine "what's the tank for?" "it's full of a vapor that will help take pain away it's not for her we have somebody else in the back who's in a lot of pain" "are they from unit one!?" erza asked the nurse nodded and picked up a pair of pliers "what are those for?" "Those spikes have to come out sometime better now when she can't feel it isn't that right erza?" "How do you know me?" "Well we actually have four people from unit two" "hey answer my question" the nurse looked at erza and narrowed her eyes "did you just snap at me" her tone was so strict Mizuki felt like she'd been yelled at by her mother the whole group took a step back and one by one disappeared until it was Mizuki and erza with her erza gulped "no ma'am" the nurse smiled "funny how you don't recognize me it's insulting erza" the nurse walked to the back of the tent and went behind a curtain erza took a deep breath and fallowed Mizuki hurried behind her "what's your name?" "think about it" the nurse checked some charts and set the tank next to Okamis bed and untwisted the lid a little a vapor escaped and Okamis face softened the nurse stroked her head "what's your name" "erza think about it I'm sure it'll come to you my little fire goblin" erza went ridged "Rina?" "Oh there you go look your all grown up now" "who are you if you don't mind me asking" Rina looked at Mizuki then erza then back to Mizuki "so did you finally succeed in cloning yourself" "no this is my sister" "erza I never forget Lucy has blond hair" "I guess being more accurate would be saying she's my half-sister" "a child of the main house not raised in my care?" "Sorry dad made a small mistake in the real word" Mizuki said holding out her hand "Mizuki…Scarlet I guess" "very nice to meet you I'm Rina Hogo-sha but most people call me guardian it's what my last name means" "Rina it's been 10 years what happen to you" "well erza I only get to keep you munchkins until your 8 then the stronger ones are taken to the main house some stay here and others get to go to the human world I don't know what happens to them after and I'm not allowed to find you guys after you've left" "Rina I'm glad that I get to see you again" "it's nice to see you too except now you're not pulling on my shirt asking for cookies" Rina sighed and stroked Okamis hair again "how did this happen how did one of my children come into harm's way?" "The boys they must be pretty recent leaving their names are Alois and ciel" "those demon children I always had them in a time out space in fact there the reason why theirs a time out room! Have they done this?" "Yes" "then there as evil as their mother" "you knew their mother?" "please I used to change her dippers and she used to cause trouble like no other except for those boys there is one who was different though she was a demon just like them but didn't want to be" "it was Jessie we were in the same group together" "yes I get all the girls I remember now you Jessie mirajane Lucy Ōkami and a couple others" "you forgot Rebecca and Abigail" "of course but I do get to see little Abi everyday" erza frowned and Rina gave her a soft hug "oh don't fret all your sisters and cousins will get better I'm taking care of them so they feel right at home no nightmares my little fire goblin" "come on guardian I'm 19 now" "has it been that long I really must be old then" "Rina if you don't mind me asking how old are you because from here you don't look any older then juvia" "why thank you but let me tell you right now I looked after juvia when she was a baby and Cana too" "were ciel and Alois the first boys you've gotten?" "yes erza you've never met my brother but he takes the boys for the most part but Alois and ciel always got along with the girls better" Rina stopped and went over to the next curtained off room Lucy sat up but Rina eased her back down "go ahead and rest Lucy take deep breaths too okay" "guardian?" "Yeah it's me" "you look the same" "do I?" Lucy nodded and Rina pulled the covers up to her chin "get sleep princess okay" "okay" "so wait if you keep kids until their 9 what about little wolf she's only 4" "well there are always special cases Ōkami promised to protect her sister and the type of magic they both possess I can't teach them to control but now it's a little different" Rina looked at Lucys chart and wrote stuff down on her clip board "Lucy should be out and about later today erza I know you were worried especially" "thank you guardian" "of course" "Rina!" Mizuki and erza cringed they heard screeching a small girl ran in with another one chasing her they ran around Rina in a circle one screaming "girls must I put you in time out" "she has a cold!" the little girl that was being chased said the other one wiped her nose and stepped towards her Rina shot her a look that made her whine "mom I..." "Please Elizabeth what did we talk about?" "Guardian can you make her stop chasing me?" Rina looked at the other girl and picked her up "yes I can Juliette you need sleep look at you, you have a fever" the other girl reached up and pulled on guardians shirt and gripped her hand "can you girls wait here I'll be back after I put these two down for a nap" "I don't wanna sleep with her when she has a cold!" "No don't worry I don't want you to get sick too" "were happy to wait" erza said guardian smiled over her shoulder and was gone erza sat on the bench in the corner of Lucy's room she was already asleep Mizuki plopped down next to her she felt exhausted every bone in her body was over worked and her muscles were screaming at her for more rest that sedative the nurse gave her didn't last very long "erza when do you think we'll get to relax" "your body won't be able to for a while they might give you something to help, but right now's the closes you're going to come" "man my arms are throbbing" "you shouldn't feel it much longer the vapors taking away a lot of the pain" "what happen to your arm?" "Ōkami chan it was an accident" "of course but that looks gruesome" "I can't feel it for the most part don't remind me" "right sorry" "it's fine you were just worried" "so who's guardian to you?" "well she' s exactly what she sounds she was kind of like a mom to me in a way she won't let any of the kids call her mom though guess now I know why" "why do you think?" "Because she has to let them go so soon guardian watches all the young girls from birth to 8 years old so they can move into the big house I guess" "are we underwater right now?" "Were in the underwater part of unit two so yeah were underwater" "now that's cool" "this is the part of the house were going to be living in" "will we still go to school?" "Yes it's important to grey that we maintain human life because we are human after all" Mizuki chuckled and then frowned "erza do you know your parents?" "Nobody knows their mom but I knew dad" "how come nobody knows their moms?" "Well Mizuki the main branches don't it's because our moms are human and live in the human world" "but I thought you said scarlet manor was in the human world that the portal was just a teleported" "it is scarlet manor is in the human world but right now we are not don't you think that shark was a little big?" "Yeah I guess, but if not their then where are we" "the magical realm where things like trolls walk around" "you make it sound so weird" "it is weird, in here some trees are blue" "holy crap a blue tree next thing you know people will spontaneously combust and live" erza rolled her eyes "whatever anyway I was here but humans can't be in the magical world for long or they die and at the time I was a baby I couldn't go with my mom so all children are put in the care of Rina a couple other nurse look after the baby's but for the most part it's Rina she's the one you spend most of you time with" "telling stories girls?" Rina asked taking off gloves they had blood on them and erza looked a little skittish" "not to worry all your friends are fine Ōkami got a nose bleed that's all so I had to turn off the vapor for a while" Rina washed her hands and picked up a new pair of gloves "alright erza let me see your arm" erza sighed but sat on a tall stool that Rina pulled up for her she shined a light on erzas arm "who did this" "it was an accident" "that's not what I asked you don't you lie to me understand" "it was Ōkami I was helping her walk and I guess it was painful" "it should be that tail of hers is broken and I didn't have to take an x-ray to prove it" erza and Mizuki winced while Rina started sewing the gashes in erzas arm "I would also like to check your friend here for any problems hope you don't mind" "not at all" Mizuki said Rina smiled and wrapped bandages around erzas arm and shoulder "their now I don't want you to tear your muscles because a lot of the tendons are already snapped so I'm going to give you a sling wear it and take these pain killers" "yes ma'am" "good now Abigail will show you too your room and Lucy will be up shortly" "but I want to help you" "I know but with your arm like that you won't be helping anybody" "oh" "now now don't frown go get sleep so you can heal then you'll be helpful" Rina pushed erza toward the opening of the tent and she left when she was gone Rina patted the stool "come sit" she beckoned Mizuki hopped up onto the stood and Rina put a thermometer in her mouth "hold it their" "so you take care of all the kids before they move over to the big house?" "Yep almost except you I'd like to get to know you better if I can Mizuki" "of course I'd love to get to know you I guess you were the closest thing to a mother for Lucy and erza" Rina grinned but frowned "according to this you have a temperature of 205.3 so unless you spontaneously combust in the next ten seconds I'm going to get an ice pack and have you lay down" Mizuki lifted her hand and wielded a flame it was tiny but their "oh good thought you might pass out" Mizuki focused and her flame turned blue she closed her hand and it disappeared before Rina could see it "wait take my temperature again" Mizuki said Rina arched an eyebrow but put down the blood pressure cuff and stuck the thermometer back in Mizukis mouth when it beeped she checked the temp and dropped the thermometer "how do you go from almost 203 degrees to 20 degrees below zero in 2 seconds?" Mizuki grinned and held the blue flames it turned green then back to classic red Rinas eyes widened "you said that you and erza were sisters it appeared the apple doesn't fall far from the tree indeed your father could do the same thing" "do you know what happened to my father" "haven't you been listening dear I only keep them until their 8 beyond that I don't know" "it's okay I knew there was a slim chance anyways, my dad died when I was young supposedly anyway all this makes me think something different" Mizuki said frowning Rina smiled "why don't you ask grey about it" "can I check on Ōkami first?" "Of course I'm sure she'd love a visitor" "thanks" Mizuki hopped off the stool and walked to Okamis room she had a rag over her nose "Mizuki so you got out alright?" "Yeah just about when did you get out?" "I was on the truck behind you our driver tried to warn you about the shark but the pilot must not have been paying attention good thing you guys got out" "yeah with the cost of a few scrapes and bruise" "yeah and that shark" "where did it go?!" "It ran off after you guys smacked it with your whole sup" "guess sharks in the magical world aren't as tuff as they look" "nope you just scared him off" Mizuki and Ōkami laughed as another nurse walked in "hello girls my names ebony I was told to heal an Ōkami chan and have you report to grey in the top quarters" "okay" "now just hold still and relax my water magic should heal you shortly" Ōkami sat and let the nurse envelope her tail in a bubble of glowing water" Ōkami sighed and stretched hear arms "much better" "yes you seemed to have a bad reaction with the pain killing vapor" "I have a heightened since of smell the blood vessels in my noes exploded from being overworked" "well your all healed don't know how it'll look running around with a wet tail though" Ōkami jumped down and shook water splattered everywhere and the nurse snorted "Bad dog!" Ōkami let out a whimper and the nurse left "hey wolf don't look so helpless" "yeah but it's a force of habit" "come on transform into a wolf so we can go" "you wanna come too?" "Yeah I'm bored and I lost erza can you help me find her after" "I don't even know what I'm going up there for" "well let's fine out" wolf chuckled and they walked out of the tent she got down on all fours and grew into a giant wolf she looked back at Mizuki with her big brown eyes "what?" "You wanted a ride right?" "Hell yeah!" Mizuki jumped onto her back and Ōkami took off Mizuki could feel her every stride and and they were going fast people jumped out of their way "sorry looking for the stairs!" Ōkami shouted and they ran into an elevator for a couple minuets it was elevator music and awkward head nodded to the beat the door opened and Ōkami bolted out Mizuki gripped her fur to keep from falling off and Ōkami jolted and tripped over her own leg they flipped forward Mizuki went flying and Ōkami tumbled she rolled transformed and started running she caught Mizuki and kept going "you alright?" "Yeah thanks for the catch!" "Geese why'd you grab me like that" "you bolted and I almost fell off" "you scared the living crap out of me" "sorry, hey could you put me down now?" Ōkami tossed Mizuki in the air and transformed again Mizuki landed on soft fur and for a golden second they were frozen in air Ōkami landed and another bone tingling jolt ran up Mizukis spine she ducked low and wind whipped her hair Ōkami bounced off a wall around a person and ran head first into a door it burst open with a bang and she skidded to a halt the sound of her claws scrapping on the marble resounded through the whole chamber Mizuki laughed and slid off her back "best ride ever!" "glad you had fun Mizuki but if you don't mind we'd like to get down to business" Mizuki looked up sitting around a table was erza Lucy Cana grey and juvia there were two empty chair where they sat "alright reconstruction of unit 1 is already underway we'll send some people back to help speed things along but if all goose well we'll only be here a few weeks" "grey if I may interject" Cana cut in grey nodded to her "all of the younger ones that are here aren't going to move into unit two when they turn 8 or 9 it's been decided that the guardians now get to keep children until their 14" "that's outrageous" grey nearly shouted he made no attempt to scale back his reaction "yes but now older siblings are allowed to visit their younger ones when their old enough which was the cost of an extra 5 and or 6 years" Cana said sadly "but so much of a cost?" grey asked "it's straight from the high console and the dragon alliance agrees that we still need to keep the smaller children separated and they weren't happy about zohan we had to fight just to have the older ones come and visit" Cana said "I guess we should be thankful for that at least" grey said "sorry for interrupting but that's not fair" erza said she clenched her fists "why should the little kids be separated for so long" "the younger children need the guardians to help them master powers it's slip ups like ceil and Alois that we can't afford" Cana responded she was perfectly level "are you saying Jessie a slip up too" "erza I didn't say anything about Jessie" "but you were thinking it" "if you're trying to figure out who put her in the holding cell your barking up the wrong tree" "I'm just trying to figure it all out and trust that I will" "I know but I'm telling you right now it's nobody from unit one when we brought her here unit two flew into action they even locked me up for questioning" Cana sighed "but I can see why you were worried it's on the hands of unit twos director though the magical council cleared Jessie to be questioned they didn't clear any methods of torture there in big trouble for pulling out the shock therapy" "big trouble as far as I know Jessie was on the first truck out who knows how long she endured that I think we should take this Egyptian style an eye for an eye I was the director of unit two to go through the same shock trauma that Jessie did it's only fair" "erza you know that will never happen" "I'll fight the power if I have to" "should you become entangled in any affairs of none public affairs I will see to it myself that you don't come back" grey said suddenly "I'm sick of sitting around doing nothing…" "erza would could talk about Jessie all day but right now we have to discuss a bigger matter" Lucy whisper Ōkami nodded "she's right what are we going to do about the boys" "well I want Trent to shadow Lucy her good energy will rub off on him and possibly make him stronger I want Mizuki to start proper training and erza if you would help around where you can that would be nice other than these part time assignments do with your lives what you wish we'll have clothes brought to your temporary room and oh yeah Cana do you have the buddy system made yet?" "Yes while were here we want everybody from unit one to stay together Lucy you obviously have Trent erza grey actually wanted you to stick with Rina for a while" "I think it would be good for you to spend time with her before you leave" "thank you grey" Cana cleared her throat "Mizuki your with Ōkami you girls seem to get along fine and Ōkami not to worry your sister is in Rinas care along with Romeo and Wendy it's also why we want erza to stick with Rina she's going to need help what with all the new kids she has to look after from the main house get to her as soon as possible, Does everybody know their assignments?" "Yes" everybody said at once "juvia you've been awfully quiet" "I'm not excited about running into certain people here" "honestly be civil you haven't talked to her for 10 years" "for a good bloody reason!" "It's a stupid feud end it" Grey said his voice was stern both Cana and juvia shot daggers at him an grey paled "it's ridiculous to fight over something so trivial" he said gaining some of his color back "were related after all" Cana said juvia rolled her eyes "look I would love to discuss this but wait I don't" "juvia" "what!" Mizuki thought she saw a hint of sharp teeth when juvia snapped at him Cana sighed "juvia don't snap we get your tense everybody's upset" "everyone's upset? Really because I couldn't tell" juvia stood up and her chair fell over she walked to the doors and slammed them on her way out Mizuki cringed and Ōkami covered her furry ears from the boom grey sighed heavily and straightened his papers" "you want to tell us what that was about?" Erza asked Cana raised her hand to silence her" "juvias a bit upset about the sudden move basically it's because of our sister she's the director of unit too along with our oldest brother, Mizukis" "MY DAD!" Mizuki shouted Cana cringed but nodded "yes your dad he's not here he disappeared a while ago it's it's been our sister on her own for a while" "oh" "don't be sad you still have us take comfort in that" grey said smiling Mizuki grinned softly and grey ended the meeting on the way out a line of children walked by holding a rope tied around Rinas waist she was writing on that clip board again and looked behind her to check on them "hey Lisa!" one of the girls gripped the rope tighter "Lisa are you falling asleep?" "No guardian" "is you sure?" Lisa yawned a couple of the other kids yawned "she's always sleeping" one said Rina tapped that one on the nose and she freaked out and sneezed tiny ears popped out of her head "Rina" the girl whined but guardian hushed her "come here Lisa" Lisa slowly let go of the rope and walked over to her "it's alright to get extra sleep because when you sleep you grow the most next thing you know you'll be taller than all the other kids" she said smiling Lisa laughed and guardian picked her up Lisa snuggled into her shoulder and fell asleep "come on children don't you want to play in the outside area?" "YEAH!" They all shouted and "alright come on" Rina kept walking she grabbed erza by the arm and dragged her with them "Rina what's up" "well I'm told you're going to be helping well erza trust me on this I don't need help if you want you can help Mizuki with her training it's another thing I'm supposed to do" "Rina I'm going to help you I know how you are don't worry" "what was that?" "I'm goanna help you" "don't you have other things to worry about" "nope!" erza said smiling and took the rope from around Rinas waist "you said were going to the play area? Well away we go" Rina laughed and fallowed at the end of the line nudging the little ones along while erza led them "hey can we come?" Ōkami shouted Mizuki arched an eyebrow "you want to hang around with little kids?" "Yeah kids love me and when they move to the main house it wouldn't hurt to have a friend or two" "fine guess were tagging along" Ōkami smiled and they walked behind Rina "so how many kids are there in total?" "16 for the girls I'm not sure how many boys there are" "16 girls! Theirs only 8 here!" "I have two groups 8 in each" "wow do you ever mix them" "yeah I mix them up every once in a while so the girls know each other" "that's good" "yeah I try to keep them familiar with each other at least" "cool" "very and it's very nice of you girls to hang out with the little kids" "no problem" Ōkami said laughing and walked through the door to what looked like an indoor outside area there was real grass instead of carpet and there were trees the roof was glass and holding back gallons of water all the kids let go of the rope and started running around and laughing Ōkami smiled and her tail started smacking Mizuki in the leg "geese if you want to run around just do it" "I really came to see if my sister was around" "is she?" "Do you see her?" "Yeah that was a stupid question" Ōkami smiled and her ears pricked up Rina looked towards the door and little wolf ran in shouting for her "Guardian!?" little boy ran in behind her fallowed by a man Rina rubbed her temples and Ōkami jumped onto her back and scaled onto her shoulders the boy ran and jumped around Rinas legs "give it back!" little Ōkami stuck her tong out at him "na na" the man grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and lifted him off the ground "sorry Rina he got away from me" "where are the rest of your charges Roku?" "Uhhhhh well" Rina gripped the bridge of her nose "little wolf give back what you took" little wolf pulled a doll from seemingly out of nowhere and handed it to Rina "is this an action figure" "yeah it's adventure man he's my favorite and she took it!" the boy shouted Rina handed him back his toy and Ōkami pouted Rina grabbed her and set her on the ground while Roku left he waved and then closed the door Rina sighed and patted little Okamis head "go back to sleep okay and this time don't sneak off" Ōkami smiled and skipped out of the room it took everything Mizuki had to keep Ōkami from mowing down her sister and when she left Ōkami bolted Mizuki ran and tackled her from the waist "Ōkami think of how it'll affect her to see you now you lost her back at the house just give her a little time" "I want to see her now though" "just wait!" "Guardian look their fighting" one of the kids pointed "oh really are you guys fighting?" Mizuki scrambled up and they hugged "no were getting along fine" "not uh I saw you fighting" one said Rina tapped her nose and she sneezed her ears popped up again "guardian stop that tickles" Ōkami fidgeted and her tail started smacking Mizukis leg again Mizuki grabbed it and she jumped a little "calm down don't let them see your tail" "I can't help it sometimes" Rina made a funny face "you know what Jessica you're not the only one" Rina tapped Ōkami on the nose it twitched and she sneezed her ears popped up and all the little kids awed "Ōkami would you like to show the little ones how your magic works I know they have to be fascinated" "you know I'd love to but I think Mizuki should go first" "very well try not to burn the grass" "wait what's erza doing" Mizuki shouted "don't drag me into this" erza shouted back Mizuki face palmed "are we goanna see magic or not?" one of the girls asked "Rina I'm sure you use magic come on" "I do use magic but….it'll give you nightmares" Mizuki sighed and took a couple steps back she crossed her arms in an X and unflurried them her whole body lit fire and the kids all clapped and laughed "FIRE!" one shouted Mizuki laughed and the flames turned blue "that's my favorite color" one of the girls said Mizuki cut off the flames and bowed "thank you Okamis turn" Mizuki said and went to sit by Rina "I think erza should go first" "Ōkami if you're worried that the kids will get scared don't their around magic worse than yours all the time go ahead" "it's not that Mizuki rode me all the way from the lobby to the conference room my wolf forms all tuckered out" "can't you regenerate?" "uhhh I am sick it takes me a while to heal and get my power back" the kids started to boo the one that had fluffy red ears ran toward Ōkami "please I wanna see what I'm goanna look like when I get bigger" Ōkami sighed "alright step back" the girl smiled and ran back into place with the others Ōkami got on all fours and grew out fir and got bigger sharp teeth and red eyes came out and soon they were all looking at a giant brown wolf Jessica smiled wide "cool I'm goanna look like that!" Ōkami lifted a paw and ruffled her hair "no you'll be red and you'll be a fox not a wolf so you'll be smaller" "what not fair not fair" "don't pout you'll be smaller but you'll be faster" "I'd rather be a wolf!" Rina clapped "alright now its erzas turn save the best for last right" erza rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat "Ōkami you wanna do a combination thing?" "Sure if you'd like" erza hopped onto Okamis back "why does everybody like to ride me" "this is what happens when you give out free stuff" erza said smiling her and Ōkami glowed when it faded Ōkami was decked out in black wolf armor erza had on matching black armor with a helmet fashioned to look like a wolfs head the mouth was a face slit and she drew a broad sword and held it over her head the kids cheered and clapped Mizuki scoffed "I didn't get so show off" "well by all means Mizuki show off" Mizuki walked into a clearer area she punched the ground and flames Traveled up her arm and around her whole upper body creating a leather jacket which wings shone through and her eyes turned red and her teeth were just as sharp as Ōkamis she cracked her knuckles then her neck and held a blue flame in one hand and a green in the other the kids all marveled at all three of them "I wanna ride on the wolfs back!" one of them shouted Ōkami made a grunt noise and started running erza wasn't holding on and fell off the armor disappeared and Ōkami picked up speed "you have to catch her if you want a ride" Rina said and all the kids chased her Mizukis jacket disappeared and the wings receded she felt her teeth and they were regular no sharper than normal human teeth her eyes remained red though, erza walked over to her "you're getting better at controlling your flames you were able to conjure two of different types at once that's impressive" "thanks but it was only for show boating I don't think I can do that again" "afraid of being showed up by your older sister?" "no maybe I like to show off too sometimes and grey says it's good to get the fire out" "I've never heard him say anything like that" "what come on" erza shook her head and chuckled as Ōkami ran pass them with the kids chasing her Jessica in the lead on all fours Rina sat watching erza smiled "you think Ōkami would be mad if we left her here?" "Maybe just a little but I'm starving and exhausted" "well you haven't slept for 32 hours give or take" "seriously we were up all night!" "Can't you tell" "were underwater how am I supposed to see the sun?" "You should feel stronger during the day oh and make sure someone takes you to the surface at least once a day you zohan and Natsuno should get as much sunlight as you can" "I'm guessing it's got something to do with the flames?" "You guessed it though it's more like a dragon thing it makes your flames stronger" "cool so if I spent the whole day tanning in Africa" "doesn't work like that I know what you're trying to do but that's not how you get strong" "what but you said" "I said it makes your flames strong more heated bright do you know why your body temperature's so high?" "No why?" "Fire runs through your veins it's in your blood when you're hot your flames get hotter" "so that's why I'm stronger during the day" "yeah not by much but you are" "whelp that's very disappointing I'm goanna go take a nap" "have fun finding your room maybe Abigail can take you" "or I plop down in a random room" erza chuckled "you really aren't in a joking mood are you?" "I just made a joke what you are talking about" "that was a joke?" "You thought I was just goanna walk into some random room and sleep in somebodies bed!" "Hey you are surrounded by family" "are you saying I could do that?" "You could wither or not people like it depends on how old you are" erza looked her up and down "I suggest you don't" "don't you know where my room is" "yeah we share a room just like back at the main house" "then can you show me" erza laughed and started out the door and Mizuki ran to catch up "hey speed racer were not on the track could you slow down" Mizuki said erza cut her strides in half so Mizuki didn't have to jog next to her "I naturally walk fast" "so have you been here before" "you know I was here for 8 years of my life right?" "I meant after that" "few times but I never knew Rina was here until today" Mizuki was silent she felt way too tired to think about stuff her brain was fuzzy and she was in that snarky mood she hated "I just want to get some sleep" Mizuki paled when she heard her stomach grumble and prayed erza didn't but already knew she did but the next second Mizuki heard a grumble that wasn't hers "erza are you hungry too?" "Yeah maybe a little" as if in argument her stomach growled again "you'd think that after rescuing unit two practically on my own I'd be able to find a chicken leg or something" erza stopped at a room and Mizuki face palmed she hadn't been paying attention to which way they were going she went in anyway this place was a lot like their old on except only on one level and their wasn't a mini kitchen in the corner erza closed the door and jumped on the couch Mizuki heard soft snoring almost immediately after so she went into one of the rooms in the corner was a plus bed the door had a symbol above it that she didn't care to recognize right now all Mizuki could do was sleep and even that was a challenge instead of sorting for Pajamas she just slept in her underwear "because Yolo right" Mizuki said and pulled the covers over her head but even in her dreams the boys tormented her laughing she could practically see ciel pinning erza to that wall and clenched her fist. In her dreams she breathed fire and reined hell down upon them Mizuki saw Jessie being tortured and it only made her madder everything was bubbling up and coming to boil when her back all of a sudden felt warmer Mizuki woke up somebody was hugging her in the dark she kicked whatever it was and ran for the light switch when she turned it on victor was on the floor rubbing his shin "man Mizuki I was just trying to get some sleep "you what are you doing here?!" "Well I was sleeping until you kicked me fire magic users are always so warm and it's freezing when were so far underwater" "go invest in a heater and get out" "oh but Mizuki that's the best part" victor stood up and walked over to her he ran a hand down her arm and Mizuki felt small sparks making her skin tingle "I want to invest in you instead" Mizuki stepped back "sorry I don't fall for womanizing pricks like you" "you're so harsh but weren't you having a bad dream" "I'm still trying to figure that out" "well why don't you tell me about it" Mizuki pushed passed him and sat on the bed victor scampered over and sat next to her a little close but just barely out of the creepy zone for Mizuki "could you possibly be less of a pervert for 2 minutes?" "Sorry I can't turn it off" Mizuki rolled her eyes "how'd you know I was having a bad dream?" "Well you were clenching your fist" "so" "I know that when Lucy has bad dreams she clenches her fist I know I shouldn't compare you to them but…" "It's alright but what made you get into my bed" "I told you I was cold right? I was already in before I noticed your fists were clenched" "wow nice to know you're a pervert first and a cousin later" "think of It this way if I wasn't a pervert first I would have never noticed you weren't screaming at the top of your lungs and you weren't tossing around in bed" "fine I'll overlook this pervy offense if you hand my my Pajamas" "my pleasure" "please don't smell them" "now it's no fun" victor walked to Mizukis dresser and tossed her a pair of silk Pajamas and she slipped them on "you can stay if you promise not to do anything" "I'm a pervert not a rapist" victor scoffed and Mizuki rolled her eyes and laid back down victor turned off the lights and climbed in with her

The next time Mizuki woke up erza was walking in with a tray of food Mizuki was going to sit up excepted a heavily muscled arm was holding her down and something was poking her in the back "ew!" Mizuki thought she lifted victors arm over her head and slipped out she fell out from under the covers and was staring directly at erzas shoes "Mizuki I'm going to leave this try on your dresser oaky" "erza it's not…" "Mizuki you don't have to explain yourself we've all been their" "no it was just sleep" "like I said don't explain yourself we'll keep this between you and me" "erza for once I didn't do anything I was going too but then I'd be a liar" erza crossed her arms "fine whatever, Izumis looking for you she just got here and doesn't know where to stay" "I'm not helping her make zohan do it" "there are cheerleaders in the lobby and they need to know how to change" zohan was gone in a flash of thunder Mizuki shielded her eyes and he was gone erza nodded and grabbed Mizuki by her silk Pajamas before she knew what was happening she was being dragged down the hall "erza where are we going?!" "You've been asleep for a whole day; you better catch up to Ōkami" "can't I eat first!" "To late let's go!" erza pulled her into an elevator and Mizukis clothes changed she was now wearing a blue shirt with leather training armor a horse hair helmet and work out pants she realized that erza was dressed the exact same way" "this isn't me catching up with Ōkami is it?" "Well no were going on a scouting mission back to the house there was something there that the workers don't want to touch saying it's bad juju me you Ōkami and mirajane were picked" "why mirajane?" "we have to ride them when we get to the house you'll see why since you missed debriefing and victor took up all your changing time you'll have to pay extra attention" "Mizuki nodded stoutly "right from now on I'm one hundred percent focused!" erza laughed and handed her a sword Mizuki drew it and realized it was hers she face palmed "starting now" she said and clip the sword around her waist Mizuki looked upward the elevator sure was taking a long time the music was nice though calming when they were at the top Mizuki stepped out into pure chaos compared to below sea level this place was a nut house erza grabbed her arm again but this time Mizuki managed to stay on her feet erza led them through the crowd and out the front door where everything was blindingly white Mizuki squinted and shielded her eyes and erza slipped thick sunglasses on her face "being underwater for so long will start to affect your eyes be sure to visit the surface often" "you said that well you said visit the surface" "oh yeah to recharge" Mizuki nodded and smiled around was a tropical island of some sort there were sand under her combat boots and trees baring mangos, bananas and pineapples and the ocean sparkled pure blue there were two boats at the shore and erza walked up to one Mizuki jogged down to the shore in the boats were life jackets first aid kits and ores "guess there's no motor?" "Nope that's why we have mirajane and Ōkami they should be here by now" erza looked at her watch and disappeared underground she popped up 20 feet away from them and mirajane stood in her place with an armful of fruit she looked Mizuki up and down then grabbed her sword "Hey!" "Just a sec hon" she tossed one of the fruit up and sliced at it the peal landed in front and she held a perfectly pealed mango passing it to Mizuki "I'm sure erza didn't let you eat either" she smiled and spin a mango on her finger passing the sword around it the peal slid off easily and Mira put her sword back Mizuki was already finished with her mango and greedily excepted the other one "don't you want something?" Mizuki asked "oh no me and Ōkami just spent the last 5 minutes eating this stuff trust me I'm fuller then erza on thanksgiving" erza crossed her arms and marched over "where's Ōkami she shouldn't be wasting energy" "don't worry she found the fruit as a human and ate" "but where is she?" Mizuki looked around at the tree line and Ōkami walked out she looked board she put her hands behind her head and hopped in one of the boats grabbing the ores "let's get this show on the road" she shouted Mizuki hopped in the boat and erza pushed them in the water mirajane pushed theirs in and started rowing "Ōkami what to so long to get out of the woods" "I had a…Dilemma on my way out all fixed now" "what type of dilemma?" Erza shouted from her boat Ōkami frowned "it's a little embarrassing" "don't worry we won't tell anybody" Mirajanes sweet voice rang out Ōkami sighed she looked towards the horizon "on the way out I stepped in a bear trap" erzas boat faltered and was now about an inch behind them "I guess you got out okay" "yeah" "I can't even see your pants ripped" "see now here's where it gets interesting I stepped on it was like fuck it I'm screwed and pulled a lever thingy I heard a click and moved the trap snapped shut a second later" "you pulled a random lever what if it snapped on your leg you can't heal" "I know but hey I got out right?" "wrong you idiot what if it chomped off your whole leg" mirajane screamed "it didn't so chill out" "she's right Ōkamis fine no need to get so worked up plus we have bigger shit to worry about look" erza pointed straight ahead Mizuki stood up when she seen it their out on the island was a giant thorn bush.

They washed up on the shore of the island and erza frowned she put her foot down on the sand and fell flat down onto it mirajane yelped "erza!" "Don't step on the beach! The gravities stronger!" mirajane grabbed erzas arms and started tugging she put her feet up on the boat and pulled erza stood up and mirajane moved to support her in standing erzas arms and legs tensed and she stepped away from the boat Mira changed into a giant white wolf and stepped onto the beach "Ōkami if you can change you should do it now you to Mizuki" Ōkami groaned and put a paw down on the beach Mizuki hopped on her back and they walked toward the giant thorn bush "is that the mansion?" "yes there was a massive amount of magical energy that was thrown out of balance and it turned to this" erza drew her sword but slowly "erza I don't smell anything" "you won't be able to smell them your just taking the form of a wolf" Ōkami tensed under Mizuki she rubbed behind her ears "calm down girl" Ōkamis ears batted her hand and she jumped forward Mizuki was thrown back she leaned forward for balance and was pressed against Ōkamis back erza and mirajane fallowed with erza on her back "Ōkami what do you smell?" "Dark magic!" mirajane, sneezed "think I'm coming down with something" Ōkami wiggled under the thorns and Mira fallowed around them was a rose thorn version of the mansion erzas body glowed when it stopped she was in red armor only it was light not as many armored plates rather leather erza cupped her hands over her mouth and blew through them fire burned the thorns away creating a straight path mirajane howled and started running down it her fur got purple streaks and she zoomed she was running so fast it was only a hot purple blur Ōkami chan howled and took off after them Mizuki whooped and held on tight she put her hands in front of her mouth and breathed fire burning even more of the vines "Mizuki above you!" Ōkami whirled around and Mizuki cut vines with her sword more grabbed her arm and she burned them erza jumped off Mirajanes back and sank to the ground slowly "didn't think anybody was still here" erza growled and burned another branch behind it was a man with red hair he put up his hands "you've gotten stronger I'm impressed" "sorry but what are you doing here?" "Figures you don't know who I am what about you Mizuki?" the man looked over at her with soft brown eyes that reminded her of Lucy his hair of erza but his face Mizuki dropped to her knees "d-daddy?" He smiled "I guess it's been way to long" he cleared his throat and shouted to some people deeper in the thorns a women with brown hair walked out rubbing her ears "when you yell take into consideration my sensitive ears I was right by you" "sorry Holo" "where's Hakoda?" "I thought he was with you!" the women face palmed she whistled the man looked around Holo extended long claws and cut through the vines "HAKODA!" Mizuki crawled forward she was now suddenly feeling the gravity difference the man stopped in his tracks and went back "Mizuki the gravities 10X stronger here don't you all have gravity belts?" Holo growled her eyes turned red "we don't have time for this" "calm yourself whatever blasted you is effecting your temper and it's already short" "I am!" "The wise wolf we get it just give me a minuet maybe you should fallow in my footsteps" Mizukis dad looked over at Ōkami and mirajane then helped Mizuki up erza stared at him "no way you look nothing like the picture" "well when your flame generation your hair color tends to change I don't remember my baby girl having red tips" "you were flame generation" "I guess grey hates talking about it since I turned out to be the famous one your blood is royal at least half I am Kazuto scarlet erza huffed her fists clenched Holo snorted "don't try it trust me it always ends bad" "now Holo she wouldn't hit her dad she's not…" erza punched Kazuto across the face as hard as she could he flew into a pile of thorns and lay their for a minuet then sat up rubbing his cheek "you're a little more feisty then I remember" "19 mother fucking years and not one phone call you narcissistic bastard" "whoa I'm your father" "and you fucked 3 bitches ass-hat no excuse me 4 I have an brother whose just as arrogant as your lazy dead beat ass" Holo started laughing and pulled him up "Holo can you find Hakoda or say something maybe?" "I could say all the things in the world and it wouldn't make a difference" "oh really?" "Kazuto I swear to the dragons above if you say anything…" "Ōkami is it that is….." Holo grabbed him and dragged him off through the thorns "you need to shut your mouth" "just like when we were kids I love being wrapped in your head locks" Holo growled and dropped him "could you act like your over 5,000 years old and not a 27 year old sleez bag" "hey don't get mad at me because you won't acknowledge your mistakes" "they're not mistakes their things I don't want to think about because I didn't mean for them to happen plus were not allowed to talk to them you violated like 57 rules not only did you share your magic you told them your name and worse yet she touched you! And you touched them" "don't be so uptight" "it's my job to maintain order kaisai" "do not call me that!" kazutos eyes turned red just like hers "then don't yell at me" "you two having issues?" something grabbed Kazuto by the back of his shirt and he was lifted off the ground "oh hello Hakoda" the man was big and purple with arrange hair and all yellow eyes he dropped them and started sinking his skin changed back to normal and his eyes sky blue his hair was white "Hakoda we were looking for you buddy" "Holo is right Kazuto you can't talk to them" "I'm sick of the system make kids then leave them to be taken care of by the main house I would have loved to hold each of my children more than just once my daughter thinks I'm a jerk because I never called visited or wrote her once little does she know were not allowed too" "are you forgetting our children are right over their too" Holo hissed her voice was like ice but somehow at the same time sad she gripped his arm nails digging into his skin "I want you to walk away now it's a lot to ask but your risking a lot for so little if you wanted to see your children you would have volunteered to be with them at the main house "I tried to stay with her at one point" "that wasn't allowed I was under direct order what did you want…." "To say goodbye to not let it end in a car crash erza calls them bitches but I did love those women" "I'm not paying attention to you anymore it takes to much energy that I don't have" Holo sat down on the ground "is it that strange plant we seen at the core?" "I'm not sure what it is but keep them away from it" "could this be compassion from the wise wolf?" "Shut up" Holo looked up at him with red eyes she started to grow a black tail but it stopped and sank back to nothing Hakoda knelt by her "maybe you should rest lately a lot of your transformations have been taking more and more of your energy" "it's because she's right by me!" "Your daughter" "lalalalalala I'm not listening" "you know you yell at me for acting immature but what are you doing right now?" "shut it alright I'm not in the mood especially when were this close to them" "I agree with Holo Kazuto why don't you get going you to Holo let your energy recharge" "I'm fine Hakoda you don't have to take care of me" "I believe their both your daughters yet I think she looks" "whose fault is that!" Holo shouted Hakoda and Kazuto shushed her and somebody burned out the vines right next to them Ōkami stepped through with Mizuki on her back and mirajane was right behind them with erza Mizuki slid off Ōkamis back and ran towards them Holo looked up and sighed "Hakoda I'm not feeling well I don't want to deal with this now" "I would like for you not to mess around right now" "Hakoda seriously" Mizuki was getting really close Holo watched her running and all of a sudden she tripped "HAKODA!" Kazuto yelled and got up in his face "could you take a step back "guys!" Kazuto and Hakoda looked at Holo and Mizuki was right next to her and flicked her nose Holo sniffled then sneezed ears popped out of her head and her tail popped out Hakoda and Kazuto both smacked their foreheads "really!" Kazuto shouted "when you actually try to change nothing but one little sneeze and you go busting out" Holo frowned and her nose started bleeding Mizuki stiffened 'I'm sorry I didn't mean to tap that hard!" Holo flinched and sneezed again splattering blood on the floor Ōkami started freaking out her eyes turned red "that settles it we have to up root this thing!" Kazuto shouted erza grabbed him by his shoulders "if you know what's causing this tell me right now" "this whole thing is made out of one plant at the core it's got poisonous vapor not harmful to humans because of our lacking in the smell department but magical creatures such as wolves and whatever the hell Hakoda is take effect like well that her factory senses are over loaded" "how do we stop it" "first we need to get them out of here" Kazuto smiled he walked over and picked Holo up by now her and Ōkami had passed out with nose bleeds erza picked Ōkami up "what now?" "come on none of you can fly so you must have brought boats here" "yeah" "Hakoda if you could take us to the beach" the man with white hair nodded and lifted his hand up they were all wrapped in a giant bubbled and disappeared Mizuki blinked and they were on the beach Kazuto walked towards the boats and put Holo in one "erza put your friend in here with her and we'll push it off" "but how will they get back?" "Holo is S-Class she can figure it out easy" erza set Ōkami in the boat and pushed it out thee boat was picked up by the current and slowly disappeared "you girls should get out of here or at least stand back let me show you what real flame generation is!" "Kazuto don't you always go all out!" Kazuto knelt to the ground and put his head down flames encased his body and he grew wings red eyes and sharp teeth he grinned and jumped into the air the flames carried him up and he blasted the plants the ground started rumbling and the thorn vines started moving a giant Venus flytrap stuck it's head out and snapped him up in one bite Mizuki lifted her hand Hakoda snorted "don't worry he's just giving you a heart attack" Mirajane said Hakoda stared at her "how did you" "any low class fool can sense energy or do you just not have a brain?" "please try not to lose him" "idiot he's right behind us actually his trying to sneak up on me" Kazuto jumped out mirajane frowned her expression grew serious "is there something I can help you with specifically because frankly you greatly annoy me you have a little too much erza not enough Lucy for my taste" "you mean they have a little too much of me right?" "Kazuto don't you dare!" Hakoda grabbed his wrist before he tapped Mirajanes shoulder "are you just a lawless fool! Your breaking over 80 rules just by standing their! And you want to touch her!" "Your just mad because she's" Hakoda covered his mouth" "sorry ladies but I'm afraid we must be going" "wait dad when will I see you" Mizuki asked kazutos eyes sparkled it looked like he mouthed the word soon but Hakoda left to fast for her to see clearly but before she knew it they were gone

Meanwhile . . .

Ōkami wiped her nose and sat up her hand rested on her tail which she stroked but she couldn't feel anything Ōkamis first instinct told her that erza cut her tail off again after some thought she figured it was just because she'd been sleeping on it Ōkami rubbed her tail a little more then realized she smelled something comforting wolf opens her eyes and seen wood she was hot or at least her midsection was Ōkami moved her tail into her lap and looked down at its glistening black fur and rubbed her face into it after taking a big whiff she stopped Ōkami reached up and pulled a piece of fur from her ears and looked at it "b-brown?" Ōkami rubbed the tail more stroking it and felt something brush up against her leg lightly she only now bothered to look around Number one they were in one of the row boats her erza mirajane and Mizuki came here in number two there was somebody else in the boat who she didn't recognize and they were in the middle of the ocean her nose was fried no use getting any long distance smells from it until she was all the way healed for now she would investigate this strange person the scent told her that she was scared but friendly and Ōkami felt comfortable and strangely at ease it was like she could fall asleep and feel protected" Ōkami moved the persons tail out of her lap the person stirred gently and turned over Ōkami looked at her face and found it familiar" she nudged the women gently "hey Kazuto what did I say about waking me up early" "sorry but my names not Kazuto" the women opened her eyes and sprang into a sitting position she was now nose to nose with Ōkami she backed up to the other side of the boat Ōkami didn't have to work to smell the fear emanating off her she looked around at the surrounding water "hey you scared of me" "what!? Where are we!?" "I think erza sent us off their must have been something on the island" "how can you be so sure" "I trust erza and Mizuki and Mira enough they wouldn't just do this and beside I can find my way home" the women covered her own mouth Ōkami crawled towards her "could you just stay over their!" she shouted Ōkami frowned "not you to come on everybody reacts this way but your just like me I knew it" "reacts what way?" She asked "people are scared at first even other magic users are surprised what branch of the family are you from?" "I'm pretty close to the top" "I'm close I guess but I've never seen you around I'm Ōkami what's your name?" "People call me hope" "hope cool name" Holo noticed Ōkami was now on the other side of the boat Holo felt this horrible feeling she covered her mouth even if I gave her a fake name I shouldn't be talking with her it's forbidden I also shouldn't be this close or be in this boat or anything I shouldn't even be looking directly at her but I can't help feeling bad for not being their my daughter is beautiful and strong her fur is brown though but can't be helped I guess wait how long have I been staring at her" Holo averted her eyes to the ocean "I guess we should figure out a way to get back to shore" Ōkami nodded "I'm pretty sure it's that way" she pointed North and tossed Holo a paddle "let's get rowing"

"Erza We forgot Ōkami!" Mizuki shouted erza dropped the boat and was completely ridged "Ōkami will be fine" "let's just hope she doesn't get into any bear traps or anything" "we'd better go look for them" "we would but you just broke the boat when you dropped it" mirajane said erza laughed awkwardly "oppsie" "what! Come on how are, we going to look for them" "oh good girls!" Grey ran out of the elevator and stopped in front of them "I'm glad I caught you I'm canceling the mission to the island of the main house it's too dangerous because….Where's Ōkami and the why is that boat broken?" Mizuki stormed over to him and shoved greys head into the sand "you lying jerk my dad's alive!" I'll take it that you went to the island" grey said and picked himself out of the sand "you weren't supposed to meet them ever sorry you had to go through that" "what do you mean go through it's all your dammed fault you told me both my parents were dead yet their my father was and I didn't even know what to say to him!" "Mizuki stop getting upset we still have work to do" erza said Mirajane smiled "you guys are all idiots" "that's not grey" erza said Mizuki looked at him and grey morphed into zohan "no one can hide from your keen eyes Mira" she nodded "rightfully so I'll see you all later my help is no longer needed here I have to find juvia and ask her some questions" "well Mira that would explain that unicorn shaped birthmark on your foot" "erza that's a tattoo" "whaaaa?" Mira rubbed her temples and walked into the elevator she pushed a button and the doors closed zohan smiled "so you need help finding Ōkami Mizuki?" "Uh yeah if you'd like to help" "yeah I'm sick of Izumi she always makes me buy her stuff" "well then could your flames help us by any chance?" "I could try but it might not work zohan held green flames and threw one it sailed over the water and hovered above it zohan held his hand out towards it and gripped his wrist he slowly moved it and the flame moved to zohan dropped his hands and the flame disappeared "sorry guess it's not as smart as I thought" Mizuki focused hard and her flames turned green she tossed her's it hovered she looked around the water it fallowed her eyes not her hands but still nothing different erza laughed "what are we doing it's Ōkami she can smell us" "but we sent her out with a nose bleed at least half of her factory senses are blown out "you forgot she can heal" "yeah but not fast" "I wasn't talking about wolf" "you mean Holo?" "Yes Mizuki, I mean Holo what dad was doing is right in its own way" "outing them on a boat like that kind of trapped them together" Mizuki said and everything clicked "man I must be slow" Mizuki thought she focused all her power to her feet and ran towards the water she umped and ice formed she started running "Mizuki the waves!" Zohan shouted Mizuki looked forward and a huge wave was coming she jumped and froze a piece of it she broke through that ice way through the wave and continued the ice bridge on the other side she turned and looked back at them "zohan run in back and melt the water you coming erza?" "You have fun I have to find actual grey or somebody" "sure tell Lucy I said hi if you see her" "oh yeah I should visit her she's probably going crazy with just Trent for company" erza smiled and wave as zohan started running across the ice it melted rapidly behind him he looked Mizukis way and waved his arms "keep running!" he shouted Mizuki jumped her feet couldn't find traction on the ice for a second until she could feel zohan on her heels Mizuki put her foot down it cracked the top of the ice she used It to launch herself forward and blasted across the water zohan used flames to increase his speed it was like he was surfing Mizuki was zooming across water they were coming up on another massive wave Mizuki shot blue flames behind her and they propelled her forward the ice pat shot through the curl and around it Zohan hooped and praised when he ran by he put a hand on the room of the curl and it melted he blasted behind him and he jetted forward now just gliding over the ice which was about to zig-zag "Mizuki your having a lot of fun aren't you?" "Yeah I am!" "Aren't we supposed to be looking for Ōkami?" Mizuki stopped and zohan turned off his flames but kept sliding "Mizuki look out!" "What?" Mizuki turned around but too late to move zohan bumped into her and they nearly fell off the iceberg Mizukis feet froze to the ice below them almost on impulse and they managed to stopped sliding before falling off the iceberg completely" "zohan are you okay?" "Yeah it's a little bit more slippery then I thought" Mizuki laughed and they looked out the island sparkled in the distance and the sun was warm on the back of Zohans neck "hey zohan?" "Yeah" "When do you plan on letting me go" Zohans face turned red "well I don't know it's pretty cold out", to keep from falling off the iceberg zohan had wrapped Mizuki in a hug she blushed "were of the coast of a tropical island to hell with it being cold" zohan smiled awkwardly and let her go he went to the other side of the ice Berge "so you wanna go back" "I guess we haven't seen her I bet she's already back at the house " "your right mind going for another ride?" Mizuki smiled and propelled her self forward across ice zohan shot fire behind himself mind slid across it behind her

Holo dropped her paddle and looked at the land in front of them she cursed "what are we doing here?" "This is kind of where I live" "I can't stay here hell I'm not even supposed to be here is there a portal their?" "Yeah I think but can I ask you a question" "yeah but keep rowing" Ōkami nodded and took up her paddle again "when you were my age did you get to meet your parents ever I was goanna ask grey about it but…" "well you know now things change my generation is different from yours way different" "so what your saying is you did?" hope made a face "well we uhhh..." "it's cool didn't think you could tell me much anyway" Holo sighed and looked away "yes I did but I didn't' t grow up in the main house back when I was a kid living in the main house was an option it wasn't mandatory so me and my mom lived in the human world" "lucky I've always wanted to go to the human world" "don't you go to school?!" "Yeah but that's different it's school then back home and I can't be comfortable" "what do you mean by comfortable" "I have to look like other humans constantly I prefer the half form" Holo laughed "I guess so" Ōkami all of a sudden stopped rowing and Holo felt the boat hit something she turned around and seen sand and jumped over the boat rim onto the sand and dragged the boat in Ōkami pushed on the back of the boat when they were done they rested in the sand "hey are you tired?" Holo asked she offered a hand to Ōkami and she grasped it at that moment Holo forgot about rules she pulled Ōkami up and into a hug "hey I'm glad were back too but we'd better get inside people are bound to be worried sick" "about us" "you maybe hey get going okay" "what about you" "don't worry I'll come visit you again okay" "alright" Ōkami let go and ran inside Holo watched her go and heard two thuds in the sand behind her Kaito put both hands on her shoulders and shook her "so what do you think about rules now" "shut up Kaito did you plan this" "maybe somebody dropped magical venous fly trap plants into the floor of the old mansion" "what about the Evans boys "demon magic is uncontrollable you can't plan for it this meant no one got hurt because of me" "fair enough but what about…" "don't worry the big guys spending some time and I talked to grey he's well aware that were here I told him that the magical council wants us to be here" "were the magical council well part of it" Holo said he smiled "exactly and we want to be here you want to spend more time with your daughters right you haven't even seen the smaller one yet she's adorable black fur just like somebody I know" Holo smiled "your infuriating" "I know but that's what brothers are for" "Back up we have to go tell grey and juvia and Cana the truth about this about everything alright" "no we can't tell them about that you crazy!" "Come on let's go" Kaito frowned and Holo pulled him inside "Greyson we need to talk" "please don't call me that alright it's just grey Holo alright" Holo waved her arms "alright GRAY listen and listen good because we're only going to explain this once get Cana and juvia" "why juvia she doesn't need to hear this" "Grayson this is serious it's about why we left and why half of us died" "then our kids should be their too" "which is exactly why juvias their" "I mean all of them Lucy erza Mizuki Ōkami even sukoshi" "no!" Kaito snapped grey crossed his arms "fine just tell me why?! Then" "We were looking for a way to expel magic from the body making that line of magic users unable to reproduce with that magical gene" "so in other words a way to take away magic from all generations to come" Kaito nodded and Holo spoke up "your being irrational having them all there like that isn't a good idea" "Well I'll have to be irrational then"

Alright so the thing about this is I realize that I start to slowly change characters to Ōkami near the end towards the middle but that's only because I like her character better now tell me should I stick with Mizuki or make a new story for Ōkami?


End file.
